Edward, Bella et Jacob
by Missy Tagada
Summary: Seconde année au lycée de Forks pour Bella. Après avoir échappé à James et Victoria, elle pensait être tranquille ! C'était sans compter sur une ombre qui menacait sa vie ! Plus encore qu'Edward son copain... Et vampire
1. Prologue

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Et voila la suite de l'histoire de Twilight… **chris87** « on air » pour vous servir.. J'espère que vous apprécierez cette suite autant que la première partie et je suis par-dessus tout désolée d'avoir fait attendre tous les fans et lecteurs qui me la demandait depuis pas mal de temps. Sans plus attendre je vous souhaite bonne lecture en mon Nom et celui de la seule et unique Time Tell Will.

**Disclaimer** : Allez on recommence ! Tout ce que vous reconnaissez, (famille de vampires, lieux, répliques (sait-on jamais) loup-garou) ne m'appartient pas, sinon je ne serais pas là ! Le reste ma foi, sort de mon imagination mais je ne revendique pas son appartenance ! D'ailleurs, si une idée vous plait, libre à vous de l'utiliser, sans citer d'où elle vient

**Petite note** : Tout comme la première fic, le point de vue risque de beaucoup changer ! Pensez à lire qui parle !

**Chap01** : Prologue !

POV de Bella

Lorsque mon réveil sonna, après deux long mois de silence, je soupirais. Edward, qui était déjà là, rit doucement de ma réaction. Je restais allongée quelques secondes la main sur mon front réfléchissant à mes vacances. J'avais prévue d'aller en Italie, mais mon copain avait réussis à m'en dissuader. Selon lui, je n'étais pas la bienvenue dans la capitale italienne, puisque les vampires présents me tenaient responsable de la mort de deux d'entre eux ! Ce qui, d'un côté, n'était pas complètement faux ! J'avais donc passé mes deux mois à Forks, avec deux week-end à Phoenix, où j'avais été voir Phil et maman. J'avais finis par faire mon deuil complètement, ce qui rassurait mon presque beau-père. Seulement, j'avais bien vu qu'il n'arrivait pas à passer au dessus, et je le comprenais. Pour ma part, j'étais entourée de personnes qui m'aimaient ce qui était un plus, alors que lui était seul. Je lui avais bien proposé de passer du temps avec lui, mais il m'avait avoué que ce n'était pas la peine, puisqu'il passait ses journées sur le terrain à s'entraîner. J'avais même pu voir qu'il s'était grandement amélioré, bien qu'il n'arrive pas à la cheville de la famille Cullen. J'avais eu le droit d'assister à un match entre eux, et il était plutôt musclé. Sur ces bonnes pensées, je me levais, secouant mes cheveux pour tenter de les mettre en ordre, puis sortis de mon lit. Evidemment, je me pris les pieds dans les draps et je ne dus mon salut qu'aux réflexes d'Edward qui rit, avant de m'embrasser doucement. J'y répondis de la même manière, puis il s'éloigna de moi au moment où de petits points dansaient devant mes yeux.

« - Respire Bella, souffla-t-il.

J'obtempérais et nous descendîmes à la cuisine, où il s'assit et me regarda manger, en grimaçant.

« - Je ne sais même pas comment tu fais pour avaler un truc pareil ! Ça ne ressemble même pas à quelque chose d'appétissant !

« - C'est vrai que tes repas valent trois étoiles !

Il rit puis me proposa de faire la vaisselle le temps que j'allais ma préparer. J'acquiesçais et embrassais sa joue avant de monter, rapidement. Je me préparais hâtivement, puis lorsque je descendis habiller d'un jeans et d'un de ma chemise préférée, le ménage était fait, et il était assis face aux escaliers. Il me tendit la main et je le rejoignis en souriant. Il avait beau avoir la froideur de la pierre, je me sentais bien dans ses bras. Lorsqu'on dut partir en cours, il m'ouvrit la porte de sa Volvo et alors que nous roulions vers le lycée, il me demanda :

« - Que comptes-tu faire de ta voiture ? Parce qu'on ne peut pas dire qu'elle te serve beaucoup, vu que je passe tout mon temps libre à te sauver la vie, en t'empêchant de monter dedans !

« - Je la garde ! Imagine que demain, tu me quittes ? Il faudra bien que j'ai un moyen de locomotion.

« - Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de te quitter ma belle.

Je ne relevais pas. Toutes les personnes que j'ai côtoyés, ont finis par me fuir, sans que je sache trop pourquoi. C'est peut-être de là que vient mon indépendance face au reste du monde. J'ai appris à vivre seule, et je me suis construite un mur que personne n'a franchi depuis la mort de maman. Pas même Edward ! Bien sûr, il sait beaucoup de chose à mon sujet. Peut-être même plus que Charlie mais, j'ai encore des secrets pour lui, comme il doit en avoir pour moi. Nous sommes sur le parking depuis quelques minutes quand le reste de sa famille arrive dans la voiture de Rosalie. Je salue tout le monde et elle m'invite à venir avec Alice et elle, faire les boutiques après les cours.

« - Il faudra juste que je passe par la maison déposé un mot pour Charlie, mais pourquoi pas !

Je souris. Depuis le retour d'Italie d'Edward, elle semble plus gentille, et si j'avais confiance en moi, je dirais qu'elle m'apprécie, mais je ne peux pas savoir ce qu'elle pense de l'humaine que je suis. Les autres élèves arrivent lentement, alors que nous sommes appuyés contre les deux voitures. Emmet est sur le siège passager de la décapotable rouge, Rosalie sur ses genoux, Jasper est sur le coffre, Alice debout entre ses jambes alors qu'il a ses mains sur sa taille. Quant à Edward il est appuyé contre sa voiture, et me tient contre lui. Angela et Ben viennent me saluer, puis repartent vers un groupe de jeunes. Je me tends lorsque je m'aperçois qu'au bout d'un an à les côtoyer, je ne connais pas la moitié des prénoms des jeunes qui m'entourent. Edward doit le sentir puisqu'il me demande ce que j'ai à l'oreille.

« - Rien. Je viens juste de m'apercevoir que je ne connais quasiment personne. Pas même les personnes avec qui sont Angela et Ben.

« - Mike Newton, Jessica Stanley, Tyler Crowley et Lauren…

« - C'est bon, j'ai compris, tu les connais mieux que moi !

Ils rirent tous de mon ton boudeur puis Edward nous prévient que les cours vont bientôt commencer. Sans surprise, je note qu'ils sont tous les trois dans les mêmes cours que moi, et je souris. Ainsi, je me sentirais moins seule. Sauf que voilà, cette année encore, il va pouvoir se rendre compte de mon incompétence sportive. J'observe mon emploi du temps :

Matin 

Anglais

Civilisation

Math

Espagnol

Après-midi

Biologie avancé

Sport

Je regarde mon copain et à voir son sourire, je me demande si c'est une coïncidence qu'ils aient les mêmes cours que moi et à la même heure.

* * *

Voilà, c'est tout pourquoi aujourd'hui, mais bon, c'est qu'un prologue. La suite sera plus longue promis.

Time Tell Will ! ! !


	2. Phil

**Disclaimer** : Allez on recommence ! Tout ce que vous reconnaissez, (famille de vampires, lieux, répliques (sait-on jamais) loup-garou) ne m'appartient pas, sinon je ne serais pas là ! Le reste ma foi, sort de mon imagination mais je ne revendique pas son appartenance ! D'ailleurs, si une idée vous plait, libre à vous de l'utiliser, sans citer d'où elle vient

**Chap02** : Phil !

POV d'Edward

Lorsque je raccompagnais Bella chez elle, vendredi, elle soupira et se détacha sans sortir de la voiture pour autant. Se tournant vers moi, elle me regarda en penchant la tête, et durant quelques secondes, je crus voir Esmé. Je secouais la tête et l'interrogea.

« - Tu ne t'ennuis jamais ? Je veux dire… Tu as déjà un peu tout vécu non ? Rien qu'en civilisation, cette année on part des années cinquante à maintenant. Et puis… Depuis le temps, tu as du faire le tour des cours et des programmes, non ?

« - Exact, mais que veux-tu que je fasse de mes journées sinon ? Je te rappelle que je suis interdit de rêves. Pourtant j'aimerais, je crois ! Passé mes journées, allongé sur mon lit, les yeux clos à rêver de toi, de moi, de nous, d'un avenir ensemble possible.

« - Tu sais, c'est pas parce que tu ne peux plus dormir, que tu dois brider ton imagination ! Rien ne t'empêche de t'allonger sur ton canapé, de fermer les yeux et de réfléchir à une vie alternative. Ou profiter de ta longue vie pour voyager. Rencontrer de nouvelles cultures, visiter les nombreux pays qu'il existe, apprendre à jouer de la guitare, de la trompette ou même du triangle, dit-elle et je sentis l'excitation dans la voix à mesure qu'elle parlait des différentes choses que je pourrais accomplir. Je ne sais pas, moi ! A ta place, je ne suis pas sûre que je resterais sur les bancs de l'école. Au contraire, je me construirais une nouvelle vie à chaque nouvelle ville. Après tout, personne ne peut savoir qui tu étais avant ? Profite-en pour être l'ado intello à Forks, et le délinquant à Chicago, le rêveur à Colombus, le rigolo à Yale. Tu n'as que l'embarras du choix ! Fais-toi philosophe à Harvard, ou bourreau des cœurs à Stanford. Enfin tu vois l'idée ?

« - Oui mais ce serait difficile à tenir.

« - Pourquoi donc ? Je suis même sûre qu'Alice adorait s'amuser à te créer un look différent à chaque fois. Tu resterais toi-même avec ta famille, mais tu changerais pour les autres. Comme passer l'éternité à vivre dans un film. Acteur, jusqu'à l'explosion de la Terre.

Je la regardais interdit. C'est à ça qu'elle s'amuserait le jour ou elle serait comme nous ? Changer de personnalité à chaque voyage ? Pousserait-elle le vice jusqu'à jouer au bourreau des cœurs alors que nous serions ensemble ? J'ai du mal à imaginer ma Bella, timide à souhait, se lancer dans ce projet. Elle continua à me citer divers personnalités impossible à faire. Je ne pouvais être délinquant : Si je finissais en prison, le risque serait énorme pour les vrais prisonniers. Le philosophe, je pourrais bien sûr mais j'ennuierais tout le monde. Quant au playboy, je ne préfère pas. Entendre leurs pensées à mon égard est déjà assez dur à supporter alors en jouer… Cependant, je souris lorsqu'elle m'imagina en petit intello coincé, à lunettes carrées.

« - Le plus drôle serait qu'une jeune femme délinquante à souhait tombe sous ton charme… Non en fait, ça ne serait pas drôle, parce que tu me quitterais pour elle. Enfin imaginons qu'en l'an trois mille, où je serais définitivement morte, tu t'amuses à jouer au petit intello, qui tombe sous le charme d'une jeune femme bohème à l'âme d'une artiste. Elle serait ton côté rêveur, et tu aurais les pieds sur terre pour deux. Vous seriez le couple de l'année, et vous pourriez même être déclaré roi et reine du bal de fin d'année. Non, ça c'est impossible ! Tu serais le roi, c'est indiscutable, mais la reine serait Rosalie ! Ou Alice !

Elle parla encore plusieurs minutes de mon avenir dont elle ne ferait pas partie, et je ne la contredis pas sachant que c'était impossible. A cause des Anciens, nous serions obligés de la transformer, et elle serait toujours mienne. C'est un fait indiscutable, irrévocable et malheureusement inéluctable ! Seulement, elle n'était pas encore au courant. Alice m'avait dit qu'il faudrait la mettre rapidement au courant, afin qu'elle puisse s'y préparer mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à lui dire, et briser ses rêves de voyages. Je voulais lui laisser encore un peu d'espoir de vieillir, de faire projets pourquoi pas rêver à une famille. Seulement, je compris que je m'étais trompé dans la suite de son discours. A présent, elle parlait d'elle et des projets qu'elle nourrissait pour elle. Il se résumait en un mot : Voyage. Elle voulait voir le monde, mangeait les kilomètres de boues, de poussières et de goudrons comme d'autres brûlent leurs années à faire la fête. Elle ne rêvait que de liberté, de rencontres, mais d'aucune attache ! Et je compris que le jour où elle serait vampire, elle me quitterait et deviendrait le premier nomade aux yeux dorés. Bien sûr, ça serait utile, ainsi elle pourrait peut-être convertir ceux qu'elle croiserait à notre régime alimentaire, mais je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir vivre sans elle. Déjà que partir chasser était pour moi une épreuve insurmontable ! M'éloigner d'elle m'était physiquement douloureux et impossible. Je ne dépassais plus Goat Rocks. Depuis la visite de James et Victoria, pour être précis. Le téléphone la coupa dans son discours et elle sortit en catastrophe de ma voiture, oubliant la pluie qui avait rendu la chaussé glissante. Elle tomba au sol et je contournais la voiture le plus rapidement possible pour l'aider à se relever, et je la portais jusqu'au fixe qu'elle décrocha.

POV de Bella

J'étais assise dans la voiture d'Edward depuis une bonne demi-heure à lui lister ce qu'il pourrait faire de son éternité, me laissant emporter par mes propres idées, et bientôt je lui dis ce que je ferais à sa place. Les voyages que j'entreprendrais, les pays que j'aimerais voir, et ce que fut que lorsque j'entendis la sonnerie du téléphone chez Charlie que je redescendis sur terre. Je savais que j'avais promis à Edward de ne pas vouloir être immortelle, et pourtant, c'était un de mes vœux. Je voulais partager son éternité, et pour tous ces projets dont je venais de lui parler, je comptais l'avoir à mes côtés. Ce que je ne comprenais pas, puisque je m'étais juré n'emporter personne dans mes voyages. Comme j'étais dans mes penses, je ne vis pas la pluie tomber, et bien sûr je chutais, dans une flaque de boue. J'allais pester quand il fut à mon côté, me relevant et m'amenant, trop rapidement peut-être, au téléphone. Je décrochais et répondis de mauvaise humeur. Je détestais être sale. Malheureusement, mon ton froid fut vite remplacé par la joie. Karry, une amie d'enfance de Phoenix, me donnait de ses nouvelles. Nous correspondions souvent elle et moi, mais par internet seulement, puisque ses parents, du moins son père était ambassadeur en Angleterre, ou un truc du genre, donc elle vivait à Londres. Cependant elle m'apprit une nouvelle excellente. Son père revenait au bercail, et elle ré-emménageait à Phoenix.

« - Mais tu sais, ça fat un an que je n'y vis plus. Je suis retourné chez mon père après… Après la mort de maman, chuchotais-je.

J'étais encore mal à l'aise avec ce genre de constatation, et pourtant j'avais mon deuil. Enfin si on peut faire à une idée aussi horrible. Elle me présenta ses condoléances, et me demanda si ça m'ennuierait qu'elle vienne me voir à Forks. Quelle idée idiote ! J'étais enchantée de la revoir, et je m'arrangerais bien avec Charlie, pour qu'elle dorme ici. Lorsque nous raccrochâmes, je me tournais vers mon copain, un grand sourire.

« - Veux-tu quelque chose, demandais-je en souriant.

Il ne répondit pas, mais secoua la tête en riant doucement. Pour ma part, j'avais soif, après ma longue tirade de tout à l'heure. Je me servis à boire et nous nous assîmes au salon pour discuter de choses et d'autres. Ou du moins, je lui posais des questions sur son monde sans vraiment en écouter les réponses, et lorsque j'abordais la transformation, mon esprit était ailleurs.

« - Bella, tu m'écoutes ?

« - Euh… Oui, bien sûr. Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

« - Et bien, ça fait plusieurs questions auxquelles, je refuse de répondre et tu ne cherches même pas à argumenter. Ce qui n'est pas ton genre, puisqu'habituellement, tu n'hésite pas à bouder, si je ne réponds pas.

« - Oui, je… Désolée, j'étais ailleurs, dis-je ravie qu'il ne puisse entendre mes pensées.

Il voulut savoir à quoi je songeais mais je refusais de répondre à mon tour, arguant qu'il ne le saurait que j'aurais mes réponses, ce qui le fit sourire. Cependant, même s'il se mettait à répondre à toutes mes questions, je refusais de lui dire que je rêvais à un avenir où il m'accepterait en vampire. Nous pourrions voyager en toute tranquillité, visiter la France, l'Italie, et même l'Antarctique. Seulement, il le refusait encore. Mais je décidais que malgré la promesse que j'avais faite, je serais une vampire. Je ne sais pas encore comment, je ferais, mais je deviendrais une belle immortelle. Une main passa devant mes yeux et je revins sur terre.

« - Excuse-moi, je songeais à Karry. Ça fait cinq ou six ans que je ne l'ai pas vu, ça va être étrange de la revoir après tout ce temps.

« - Je vois. Elle compte venir ou tu iras la voir, demanda-t-il.

Je le regardais en biais. Il savait, tout comme je le savais qu'il avait entendu l'intégralité de ma conversation téléphonique, mais je choisis de répondre à sa question. J'aimais l'idée qu'il s'amuse à jouer l'humain. A mes yeux, il en était un, avec une vie légèrement plus longue que la moyenne, mais il restait humain. Alors qu'à ces yeux, il n'était rien qu'un monstre. Je secouais la tête, et le fixais. Je rougis lentement lorsque je m'aperçus qu'il me regardait tendrement.

« - Tu pensais à moi, j'espère, sourit-il.

« - Evidemment, dis-je en haussant les épaules. Je songeais à toi, et ton ta soi-disant ta monstruosité.

Il fronça les sourcils, et soupirant j'allais me chercher de quoi me désaltérer avant de reprendre, alors que nous étions dans la cuisine.

« - Oui pour moi, tu es humain. Tu as certes une vie plus longue que la moyenne et une force rare, mais tu as deux jambes, deux bras, une tête, un cerveau dont tu sais te servir, des qualités et des défauts, une bouche… Bon je ne vais pas citer chaque partie de ton corps, mais tu as compris l'idée, donc d'un point de vue purement physique, mon cher tu es humain, chuchotais-je en me collant doucement à lui.

« - Parce qu'il y a d'autres points de vue ?

« - Bien sûr ! Physique, moral, psychologique, sensoriel, artistique, littéraire, anatomique, musical, et je pourrais continuer longtemps. Bon certains points de vue ne peuvent être utilisés dans ton cas, mais bon… Je sais que tu penses à toi que comme un monstre, mais au fond, tous les hommes sont des monstres. Ce sont nous, les femmes qui vous rendent humains, en vous faisant connaître les sentiments, et en nous offrant à vous. C'est vrai, ajoutais-je alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche, un homme ne s'offre jamais, il prend ce qu'il veut, ou ce qu'il a besoin, en pensant d'abord à lui, alors qu'une femme non ! Elles font dans le sentimentaliste, dans le don de soi, et dans les livres c'est toujours la même idée qui ressort. Quand elle se sent amoureuse et heureuse, elle s'offre cœur, corps et âme. Donc ce sont bien les femmes qui font de l'homme un être humain et non plus un être bestial et sauvage.

Bon j'avouais que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à me suivre sur ce coup, mais à en voir son air étonné, je crus qu'il avait eu autant de mal que moi à voir ou je voulais en venir. Je n'ai juste fait que paraphraser un cours de psychologie que m'avait fait ma cousine, il y a de ça, deux ans. Il sourit, secoua la tête et m'annonça que Charlie était au carrefour. Je soupirais et nous nous embrassâmes avant qu'il ne parte. Pour ma part, je m'attelais au repas, consciente que nous mangerions plus tard que d'habitude. Quand il passa la porte, j'avais déjà mis les pâtes dans l'eau et les deux entrecôtes cuisaient lentement dans la poêle. Je le saluais puis montais chercher de quoi faire mes devoirs.

Nous mangeâmes dans le silence puis j'allais terminer mes devoirs dans ma chambre. Lorsque j'entrais, je me retiens de crier en voyant Edward sur mon lit. Il rit sans faire de bruit et m'aida à les faire. A aucun moment nous revînmes sur le sujet commencé dans la cuisine, et ne trouvant pas comment le réintroduire dans la conversation, je l'abandonnais pour le moment. Vers vingt-deux heures, le téléphone sonna. Je fronçais les sourcils, me demandant qui pouvait bien appeler à cette heure. J'eus la réponse peu de temps après, puisque Charlie me prévient que Phil voulait me parler. Fronçant les sourcils, je chuchotais à Edward de ne pas partir, puis descendis. Je pris le combiné et nous discutâmes plusieurs minutes. Malheureusement, il m'apprit une mauvaise nouvelle. Il avait beaucoup de mal à vivre parmi les souvenirs de maman et il me demandait l'autorisation de vendre la maison qu'ils avaient acheté. Je sentis mon souffle se couper. Durant deux minutes, je fus incapable de parler, et Phil me demanda si j'allais bien. Je vis Charlie s'inquiéter, et je soupçonnais Edward de s'interroger à l'étage. Reprenant mes esprits, je lui demandais si je pouvais lui ma réponse dans la semaine. Je l'entendis sourire lorsqu'il me dit que ça ne pressait pas non plus. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous raccrochâmes. La tête dans le brouillard, je remontais en déclarant que j'allais faire mes devoirs. Bien sûr ceux-ci étaient terminés depuis longtemps avec une aide comme Edward mais je n'avais pas envie d'en parler avec Charlie. J'enter dans la chambre et m'assis sur le lit, les yeux dans le vague. Je me souvins qu'il m'avait promis de garder la maison jusqu'à ce que je puisse la racheter, seulement je n'ai pas assez de côté. J'ai à peine de quoi faire l'allée-retour jusqu'à Rome alors la maison… J'entendis vaguement Edward me demander ce que j'avais mais je ne parvins pas à répondre. Les mots étaient coincés dans ma gorge. Malgré moi, je sentis les larmes couler sur mes joues, et mon copain me prit dans ses bras. Aussitôt, je m'agrippais à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage et écrasais ma tête contre son torse. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je pleurais exactement mais j'en avais besoin. Je sentis sa main caresser mes cheveux tendrement, et ce contact finit par me calmer. Une fois ma respiration devenue régulière, je me calais dans ses bras et lui expliquais le problème. Je n'avais pas besoin qu'on me dise quoi faire, ni qu'on me donne de conseil, je voulais juste… Disons que j'avais besoin d'en parler, un point c'est tout, et il dut le comprendre puisqu'il ne chercha pas une seule seconde à me dire ce que je devrais faire. Cependant je culpabilisais, d'avoir repris goût à la vie alors que Phil non. Je savais que je devais beaucoup à Charlie, et plus encore à Edward, puisque j'avais réglé ma vie ne fonction de lui, ainsi qu'à sa famille, alors que Phil n'avait personne. Nous nous téléphonions moins depuis que la saison avait repris puisqu'il passait tout son temps sur le terrain. Mais vendre la maison serait faire un trait sur maman et je ne pouvais le concevoir. Seulement avec un vampire comme petit-ami, qui ne peut s'exposer au soleil, je ne pourrais vivre à Phoenix ! C'était donc la meilleure solution de vendre notre maison, mais ou irait tous les souvenirs que nous avions d'elle. Ses vêtements, ses bijoux, les photos, les meubles que nous avions achetés d'occasions et que nous avions restaurés le week-end ? Les emmènerait-il ou devrais-je trouver de la place pour les stocker ici ? Je savais que je n'aurais pas de place pour tout prendre, mais il était exclu que nous les vendions ! Je devais trouver une solution, avant de donner ma réponse !

* * *

Voilà, voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, j'espère que ça vous a plu.

Time Tell Will ! ! !


	3. Visite

**Disclaimer** : Allez on recommence ! Tout ce que vous reconnaissez, (famille de vampires, lieux, répliques (sait-on jamais) loup-garou) ne m'appartient pas, sinon je ne serais pas là ! Le reste ma foi, sort de mon imagination mais je ne revendique pas son appartenance ! D'ailleurs, si une idée vous plait, libre à vous de l'utiliser, sans citer d'où elle vient

**Chap03** : Visite !

POV de Bella

La semaine fut courte à mon sens mais j'avais pas mal de choses à régler. Tout d'abord, selon moi, la question de la maison. J'en avais longuement parlé avec Charlie le lendemain, et il avait accepté qu'on stocke quelques meubles ici, j'avais donc donné ma bénédiction à Phil le mardi et nous avions établie une liste de ce qu'il prenait et que je garderais. J'aurais donc, les meubles du salon que nous avions réparés seules, ainsi que la table de cuisine, et quelques babioles, certains de ses vêtements, de la musique et son livre de recettes. Bien sûr, toute personne connaissant Renée, sait qu'elle ne savait pas cuisiner, mais ce n'était pas des recettes de cuisine qu'il contenait mais des recettes de la vie, comme elle l'appelait. Elle y avait inscrit tous ses conseils, pour être bien dans sa tête, et dans sa peau, selon notre âge. Elle y avait même ajouté, quand elle avait su qu'elle ne verrait pas grandir ses petits enfants, des conseils pour répondre au mieux aux questions embarrassantes, selon les âges. Ce qui ma foi serait fort utile, même si je n'ai pas l'intention d'avoir des enfants tout de suite. J'attendrais que mon petit ami (et vampire) m'ait quitté pour en concevoir. Cela dit, j'étais toujours déterminée à partager son éternité, et dans ce cas, je verrais pour avoir des enfants avant, d'être vampire, puisque selon Alice, c'est impossible après. Mais bon, impossible n'est pas français ! Oui, je sais, moi non plus puisque je suis américaine pure souche, mais bon ! Mon autre problème de la semaine, c'était Karry. Charlie avait accepté qu'elle passe le week-end ici, ça ne le dérangeait absolument pas, non le souci résidait dans la présentation de mon copain. Et je n'arrivais pas à aborder le problème avec Edward. Parce que je ne voulais pas le vexer, d'une part, et surtout parce que je ne savais pas comment le dire sans paraître gauche. Je ne pouvais décemment pas le regarder et lui dire « Dis si je te présente mon amie, tu pourras éviter de l'éblouir, ou de la croquer ? » Bien qu'il n'y avait que peu de chance qu'il la mordre. C'était peut-être un vampire, mais il était civilisé, après tout. J'en étais là dans mes réflexions quand je sentis son haleine glacée dans mon cou.

« - Tu ne dors pas encore ?

« - Non, non ! J'attends mon amant, souris-je. Et toi, tu ne dors pas ?

Sur ces mots, je lui fis face, et l'embrassais, derechef. Je le sentis sourire contre mes lèvres, puis je m'écartais. Depuis deux mois, nous arrivions à nous embrasser sans que je lui saute dessus, ou que la passion nous submerge, selon son explication bancale. Et oui, parce que monsieur refuse de rejeter la faute sur moi. Non, tel Caliméro, tout est _toujours_ de sa faute. C'est à se demander qui a inspiré l'autre ! Enfin bref, pour qu'il ne s'éloigne pas trop vite après avoir sentis ses lèvres sur les miennes, je devais m'écarter rapidement. Donc, dès que sa bouche rencontrait la mienne, j'en étais réduite à compter jusque dix tout en profitant du baiser, avant d'y mettre un terme. Mais bon, ça ne me gênait pas tellement, vu qu'en échange je pouvais sentir son corps contre moi, à travers mes vêtements, ça va de soit, puisqu'il refusait qu'on aille trop loin. Sa phrase préférée ? « C'est trop dangereux Bella ! » Très drôle, comme si sortir avec lui, ne l'était pas ? Mais je préfère garder cet argument pour moi. Sait-on jamais, il pourrait s'en servir pour me quitter. Je le regardais, assis sur mon lit à observer chacun de mes gestes et je souris. Le rejoignant, je m'assis contre lui, mon dos contre son torse de pierre, et ses mains s'enroulèrent autour de ma taille.

Je soupirais en songeant qu'il allait falloir aborder rapidement le sujet, puisque Karry arrivait demain. Je pris donc mon courage d'une main, ma volonté de l'autre et, tout en me calant dans ses bras, j'ouvris la bouche.

« - Je … Edward, j'ai un truc à te dire, mais j'ignore comment le formuler pour ne pas que tu t'énerves, donc euh… Si jamais je suis gauche dans ma démarche, ne m'en veux pas d'accord ? Rassure-toi, ça n'a rie n à voir avec ta condition d'immortel amoureux, plaisantais-je en le sentant se tendre.

Imperceptiblement, il se relaxa et je soupirais. Fronçant les sourcils, je réfléchis à l'ordre des mots, puis me lançais.

« - Euh, pardonne ma maladresse mais euh… Tu serais d'accord pour… que je te présente à Karry en tant que mon… copain, chuchotais-je en me mordant la lèvre.

Il y eu un drôle de silence puis il rit doucement.

« - C'est ce que je suis pour toi, non ?

« - Entre autre, marmottais-je. Mais s'il te plait, ne l'éblouie pas ! Je n'ai pas envie de me fâcher avec elle, parce qu'elle est tombée sous le charme de mon copain, d'accord ?

« - Je ferais mon possible, admit-il.

Je souris puis le remerciais, songeant qu'il faudrait que je prévienne Karry de la beauté surhumaine de l'homme de ma vie. Aussitôt, je réfutais l'idée. J'aurais l'air de me vanter sinon ! A contrecœur, je m'écartais, et retournais à mon bureau où je terminais péniblement, je dois dire, mes maths. Heureusement, Edward me rejoignit, et me donna un cours privé, tout en m'aidant, puis j'allais me changer. Lorsque je reviens il était face à la fenêtre et semblait regarder quelque chose. Je m'approchais, sans chercher à lui faire peur, puisqu'il m'entendait arriver de loin, avant même de me sentir, et passant mes bras autour de sa taille, j'inspirais un bon coup avant de lui demander ce qu'il y avait de si intéressant.

« - Rien. C'est la nuit qui commence, c'est tout, dit-il en soupirant.

Je savais qu'il détestait ce moment de la vie, puisqu'il m'avait expliqué le pourquoi mais pour moi, c'était le moment que je préférais. Hormis ici, on pouvait voir les étoiles, observer un coucher de soleil, et c'était le moment ou on avait le droit de rêver. En clair, j'adorais la nuit, parce que maman m'avait appris à voir la beauté dans chaque paysage de la nature. Chaque nuit est unique, comme chaque matin, m'avait-elle dit un jour. Et j'étais d'accord. Encore aujourd'hui, alors que je sentais le corps froid d'Edward contre moi. Chaque moment est unique et lorsqu'il était près de moi, ces instants devenaient magiques. A contrecœur, il m'éloigna de lui, et je m'aperçus que je tremblais. Je soupirais puis m'emmitoufla dans ma couette, lui demandant, implicitement de venir me rejoindre. Ce qu'il fit, trop rapidement pour mes yeux, mais une seconde plus tard, j'étais dans ses bras, à l'abri du danger, et je l'écoutais fredonner une berceuse. La même que chaque soir. Machinalement, je traçais des cercles sur son torse, du bout du doigt.

« - C'est quoi cette chanson, demandais-je d'une voix ensommeillée.

Il ne me répondit pas, ou je n'entendis pas la réponse tout du moins, et lorsque je me réveillais le lendemain, j'étais seule. Je soupirais, et me levais sans entrain lorsque je me souviens que Karry arrivait à dix heures. Je regardais mon réveil. Il n'était que neuf heures. Soupirant, je descendis à la cuisine, certaine d'y trouver Charlie puisqu'il y avait un bruit de casserole dans la pièce. Seulement, ce fut Edward que je trouvais, en train de me préparer un petit-déjeuner anglais, en fronçant le nez, au moment où j'entrais. Souriant, j'allais l'embrasser doucement, puis m'installais, tandis qu'il me servait. Il s'assit face à moi, et j'étais gênée de manger devant lui, alors qu'il n'avait rien pour se régaler. Cependant, alors que je l'observais, je m'aperçus que ces yeux étaient plus clairs que la veille.

« - Tu as osé me quitter pour aller chasser, dis-je choquée tout en souriant.

Il acquiesça en riant. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il aimait ce genre de scène. Pas que je me fâche contre lui, enfin j'étais plus belle fâchée selon lui, mais j'évitais de le rester trop longtemps, toute façon avec lui c'était impossible. Il connaissait trop bien mes points faibles. Non, ce qu'il aimait, c'est cette mascarade. Faire comme si nous vivions en couple, lui me préparant mon repas, et m'observant manger tout en me dévorant des yeux. Un instant, je me demandais si c'était aussi simple de me résister qu'il le laissait croire. Ce qui, avouons-le, me rendait septique sur ma soi-disant beauté, puisqu'il me repoussait sans mal.

« - Dis-moi, tu ne pourras pas venir me voir cette nuit, je me trompe ?

« - En effet ! Mais je resterais en bas de ta fenêtre ! Et quand vous serez endormi, je viendrais t'écouter rêver de moi, sourit-il.

Je soupirais puis fis la vaisselle avant de monter me préparer. Je mis ma jupe kaki avec le chemisier bleu qu'il aimait tant, puis m'attachant les cheveux, je le rejoignis. Il était assis sur une chaise et m'observa. L'espace d'une seconde, je vis une drôle de lueur dans son regard mais elle disparut trop vite pour que je l'identifie. Nous sortîmes, et je vis sa voiture garée dans l'allée. Depuis quand, n'ais-je pas utiliser ma camionnette ? Je l'ignore ! Depuis que j'ai rencontré Edward je dirais, c'est dire… Il m'emmena sagement jusqu'à l'aéroport de Seattle, puis observant le soleil, il me proposa de m'attendre ici. J'acquiesçais, et l'embrassant rapidement, je sortis. Evidemment, j'étais en avance et je m'assis sur un des sièges, attendant patiemment que son avion atterrisse, et lorsqu'il fut là, je scrutais les visages. Elle m'avait envoyé une photo d'elle récente, et je la cherchais dans la marée de visage. Quand je la vis enfin, je lui fis un signe et elle vint à ma rencontre avant de ma serrer dans ses bras. Nous allâmes chercher son sac, puis je lui expliquais que mon copain nous attendait dans sa voiture. Elle acquiesça et commença à me poser un tas de question sur lui. Je répondis du mieux que je pouvais, et je fus soulagée quand je m'aperçus qu'à aucun moment elle me parlait de maman. Voyant sa voiture, j'arrêtais Karry.

« - Il faut que je te prévienne ! Il roule vite, alors ne regarde pas la route !

Elle hocha la tête et nous le rejoignîmes. Il s'était garé à l'ombre, et en bon gentleman, il prit le sac de mon amie pour le ranger dans son coffre, tout en la saluant. Je notais qu'elle n'avait pas tressaillit lorsqu'il lui avait tendu la main et qu'il faisait des efforts pour ne pas l'éblouir. Elle monta et je l'interrogeais du regard. Il me répondit simplement « moteur » et je compris qu'il avait placé ses mains sur le capot de sa voiture, pour les réchauffer. J'en fus ravie, et lui souris. Nous montâmes et je repris ma discussion avec Karry lui parlant, pour éviter qu'elle ne regarde la route, mais je notais qu'elle jetait de fréquents regards à mon copain, lequel fronçait les sourcils. Je me demandais ce qu'il se passait, et me promis d'interroger Edward le plus tôt possible, même si une petite voix me disait qu'elle le trouvait simplement, comme toutes les autres, trop à son goût. Afin de me calmer, je suppose, il me prit la main et entrelaça nos doigts en me regardant doucement. Je notais à ce moment que nous venions d'arriver devant chez Charlie. Il prit son sac, et nous suivit dans la maison. Cependant quelques minutes plus tard mon amie me demanda où était les toilettes. Je lui indiquais, et profitais de son absence pour demander des explications. Hélas, il ne m'apprit rien que ce que je savais déjà. Qu'elle le trouvait très beau, et que s'il n'était pas avec moi, elle en ferait bien son quatre heures. Je soupirais, et fus même carrément déçue quand il m'annonça qu'il nous laissait entre filles. Il m'embrassa puis me chuchota doucement, qu'il écouterait notre conversation puisqu'elle comptait m'interroger sur notre relation. Aussitôt, il sortit à allure humaine, et repartit au volant de son bolide. Je soufflais bruyamment et me tournais vers mon amie. Je l'aidais à s'installer, puis toute les deux assises sur mon lit, elle me questionna sur Edward. Durant une heure, je lui racontais notre rencontre, passant sous silence, les détails les plus sordides, puis elle me dit :

« - En tout cas, il est vachement beau. Tu dois faire de sacrées jalouses !

« - Et encore, t'as pas vu ses demi-frères et sœurs ! Je fais carrément tâche enter eux.

« - Il devrait faire de la photo !

Je secouai la tête, arguant qu'il n'aimait pas être en avant. Ce qui n'était pas faux. Mais pas la peine de lui en expliquer les raisons. Quand Charlie rentra, nous étions dans le salon, et je fus surprise de voir Billy et Jacob avec lui. Néanmoins la réaction de Karry à leurs égards m'étonna, puisqu'elle observait mon ami étrangement. D'ailleurs, celui-ci lui rendit le même regard et je me sentis d'un coup, de trop. Préférant garder les réflexions pour moi, je passais ma soirée à les écouter discuter entre eux, comme si j'étais intrus au tableau. Doucement, je m'éclipsais, et allais dehors, marcher un peu dans l'air du soir. J'aimais le soir, et l'odeur que dégageait le surplus de nature. Soudain, une main glacée se posa sur ma bouche et, alors que son haleine fraîche et enivrante caressait la peau de mon cou, je l'entendis me murmurer :

« - Tu ne devrais pas sortir seule le soir, ma belle, le sais-tu ?

« - Au contraire ! Comme ça, tu me prends dans tes bras, dis-je avant de me tourner pour lui faire face, je m'ennuis là-bas !

J'avais conscience de bouder, mais franchement, je préférais mille fois, une soirée avec mon copain, plutôt qu'avec tout ce monde. D'accord, j'adore Charlie, enfin le peu de lui que je connais, mais les autres, je les échangerais bien. Enfin non, peut-être pas. Sauf contre mon immortalité peut-être ! Non plus. Enfin, si je devais choisir entre eux et Edward, je choisie mon homme vampire, sans hésitation aucune. Il monta dans ma chambre chercher mon plaid et m'enveloppa dedans, et me prit dans ses bras. Nous restâmes une ou peut-être deux heures, avant qu'on s'aperçoive que j'avais disparu mais je m'en fichais.

Le reste de la soirée, je le passais avec Karry dans ma chambre, une fois qu'ils furent partis, où elle me bombarda de questions sur Jacob. Seulement, je le connaissais peu, et bien vite, elle en sut plus que moi, aussi elle reprit ses interrogations sur mon copain, où je fus intarissable, tout en préservant leurs secrets. Je lui servis la fable de la ville, à savoir qu'ils profitaient de chaque rayon de soleil pour aller camper, qu'ils faisaient beaucoup de sport, que mon copain adorait la musique, et elle me demanda s'il savait en jouer.

« - Alors là, bonne question ! Il y a un piano chez eux, mais j'ignore s'il sait en jouer ou si c'est à quelqu'un d'autre. Il n'aime pas trop parler de lui, tu sais.

« - Et… Pardonne-moi, si c'est indiscret, mais il est doué… En position allongée, j'entends ?

Je sentis mes joues s'enflammer, et je baissais la tête gênée.

« - Je… Euh… En fait, on n'en n'est pas encore là, avouais-je. Enfin, j'aimerais bien mais, je ne sais pas, c'est étrange. A ces yeux, coucher avec sa copine, ce n'est pas une finalité. Il n'en n'éprouve aucun besoin, ou alors, il le cache très bien. A croire qu'il aurait pu naître au début du siècle, soulignais-je en riant intérieurement.

« - Attends, il t'a pas encore touchée ? Il est coincé ou quoi ? T'es super mignonne, on ne peut pas cracher sur sa beauté non plus, c'est un fait, mais je sais pas, ça fait longtemps que vous êtes ensemble ?

« - Huit mois, dis-je en priant pour que ses questions s'arrêtent là.

« - Et il n'a pas encore essayé d'aller plus loin, s'exclama-t-elle avant de baisser d'un ton quand je lui rappelais que mon père était en bas. Deux choses, soit il est gay, soit il est coincé. Ou alors il est puceau !

« - Non, il n'est ni gay, ni coincé, mais de toute manière, où veux-tu qu'on le fasse ? Chez lui où il y a toute sa famille, ou du moins toujours quelqu'un en permanence ? Ou ici peut-être avec mon père qui peut entrer à n'importe quel moment ? Quant aux hôtels du coin, enfin au motel de Forks, tu fais une croix dessus, Charlie étant shérif, il serait plus vite au courant ! Et le père d'Edward étant chirurgien à l'hôpital, autant dire, que la nouvelle va vite se répandre !

« - Oui mais bon ! Huit mois d'abstinence, s'il n'en n'éprouve aucune envie, soit il est puceau, et j'espère pour toi que c'est le cas, puisque sinon ça veut dire qu'il voit quelqu'un d'autre.

« - En effet, marmottais-je, prions qu'il n'est connu aucune femme avant moi !

J'ignorais s'il avait déjà tenue une femme nue dans ses bras, mais j'étais sûre qu'il n'allait pas voir ailleurs. Il me cachait certaines choses, je le savais, mais pas ça. Edward est quelqu'un d'honnête non ? Et puis, c'est un vampire, donc ça règle la question. Il doit faire attention, il est fidèle, au diable les hypothèses bancales de Karry. Nous épiloguâmes encore plusieurs minutes sur le sujet, puis je fis mine d'être fatiguée. Peu de temps après, je l'entendis respirer calmement. Sortant discrètement de mon lit, j'allais à la fenêtre et appelais mon copain. Il fut près de moi en un bond. Je l'embrassais puis il se glissa dans la chambre. Il voulut parler de ce qu'il avait entendu mais je le stoppais.

« - J'ai confiance en toi, et en nous. Et puis, tu me prouves chaque jour, que tu m'aimes, sans même t'en rendre compte. Ne change rien… Quoique si tu pouvais être moins coincé, j'apprécierais, dis-je en souriant.

Il commença à m'expliquer que c'était dangereux mais je le stoppais d'un baiser.

« - Je plaisantais… A moitié, chuchotais-je.

Aussitôt, je lui pris la main et m'enroulant dans ma couette, sur mon lit de fortune, je l'attirais contre moi. Peu de temps, il commença à me chanter ma berceuse du soir, et je m'endormis quelques secondes après.

* * *

Voili, voilou, pour aujourd'hui, c'est tout ! Purée, trois jours que je tourne autour de ce chapitre sans oser l'écrire, donc j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Au moins un petit bout !

Time Tell Will ! ! !


	4. Etrange

**Disclaimer** : Allez on recommence ! Tout ce que vous reconnaissez, (famille de vampires, lieux, répliques (sait-on jamais) loup-garou) ne m'appartient pas, sinon je ne serais pas là ! Le reste ma foi, sort de mon imagination mais je ne revendique pas son appartenance ! D'ailleurs, si une idée vous plait, libre à vous de l'utiliser, sans citer d'où elle vient

**Chap04** : Etrange !

Je me réveillais à dix heures, seule comme chaque matin, dans mon lit et observais Karry dormir. Sortant doucement de la chambre, je descendis en bas, encore en pyjama que je m'offre rarement, et commença à préparer le repas. Mon amie me rejoignit vingt minutes plus tard et tout en discutant de nos vies depuis Phoenix, nous nous restaurâmes. Elle monta se laver et j'en profitais pour faire la vaisselle avant de la remplacer sous l'eau. Rapidement prête, elle me proposa de visiter la ville. Je hochais la tête et lui proposais de monter dans ma vieille camionnette.

« - Désolée, mais elle me fout les jetons ta guimbarde pourrie ! Je préfère y aller à pied.

« - Bon attends, j'appelle Edward savoir s'il veut bien jouer au chauffeur.

Je fis mine de ne pas voir son regard s'allumer à l'évocation de mon copain, puis je décrochais. Evidemment, ce fut Alice qui me répondit, et me taquina sur la conversation de la veille. J'entendis vaguement Emmet rire derrière, puis Edward prit le combiné. Je lui expliquais la situation, et il fut d'accord. Je le remerciais, puis rejoignis mon amie. Nous attendîmes à peine dix minutes, puis il fut devant la porte. En moins de deux heures, nous fîmes le tour de la ville, puis il se dirigea vers Port-Angeles, arguant que toute personne qui passait par Forks, devait visiter ce piège à touriste. Ceci dit, à peine avions-nous tourné qu'il fronça les sourcils. J'allais l'interroger, quand Karry me désarçonna.

« - Dis-moi Edward, avec Bella, on s'interroge, sur un point et tu es le seul qui peut nous éclairer. Serais-tu gay ?

« - Si c'était le cas, je ne sortirais pas avec Bella, non, répondit-il mal à l'aise.

« - Alors pourquoi n'as-tu pas envie de passer à l'étape suivante ?

Il baissa les yeux une seconde, et je sus que ça signifiait sa gêne, mais sur ce coup, je ne pouvais pas l'aider.

« - Je… A mon avis, une relation sexuelle à notre âge n'est pas une finalité. Il y a des choses plus importantes dans la vie. Depuis que je connais Bella, j'ai appris à voir la vie autrement, et cette nouvelle vision des choses est moins matérielle qu'avant. C'est peut-être étrange, mais je suis prêt à attendre longtemps, et pourquoi pas jusqu'à un hypothétique mariage.

« - Et bé, tu aurais du naître en mille cent et quelques, tu aurais plus ta place dans la société que maintenant ! Ceci dit, c'est toujours agréable de savoir que tous les mecs ne sont pas obsédés, dit-elle plus bas.

Pour ma part je souris, et prenant sa main dans la mienne, j'entrelaçais nos doigts. Je profitais même d'un feu rouge, pour embrasser rapidement sa joue.

Le reste de la journée fut calme, puisque nous visitèrent la ville, et vu que le soleil n'était pas au rendez-vous, Edward put nous accompagner, puis à dix-huit heures, nous nous stoppâmes devant l'aéroport de Seattle. Karry m'assura qu'elle avait passé un week-end agréable et me proposa de remettre ça. Elle poussa le vice jusqu'à inviter Edward à venir les voir. Il accepta sous réserve de l'accord de ses parents, puis elle s'envola. Dès l'instant où nous fûmes dans la voiture, je soufflais de soulagement.

« - Soulagée qu'elle soit partie, demanda mon copain.

« - Soulagée d'être enfin seule avec toi, répliquais-je en l'embrassant.

Rapidement, je m'assis sur ses genoux, et stoppa le baiser avant de promener mes lèvres sur son cou, alors que ses mains caressaient ma taille tendrement. Je vous jure que j'aurais aimé aller plus loin, mais je savais qu'il allait me repousser d'une seconde à l'autre. Autant que je m'y prépare quoi ! Je soupirais puis m'écartais moi-même. Il haussa un sourcil, et j'expliquais.

« - Ben dans même pas trente secondes, tu vas me repousser, alors disons que je prends de l'avance !

Je fis la moue et me rassis sur mon siège. J'allais m'attacher, quand il me reprit contre lui en m'embrassant. Je frissonnais lorsque sa main passa sous ma chemise et s'arrêta sur mon ventre. Sentant mon tremblement, il enleva sa main mais je la retins, lui murmurant à l'oreille que ce n'était pas le froid de sa peau qui me faisait frémir, mais le contact en lui-même. J'aurais aimé lui avouer la vérité à savoir que c'était plus à mettre sur l'ordre du désir que du contact mais je savais très bien qu'au moment où je le dirais, il s'éloignerait de moi, or j'appréciais être contre lui, sentir ses mains sur la taille, et son souffle dans mon cou. Cependant, il me proposa de rentrer. J'acquiesçais et me réinstallais à ma place, alors qu'il démarrait. Je crus qu'il allait me ramener chez Charlie mais il emprunta rapidement le chemin de la villa. Je lui fis un grand sourire en songeant que j'allais voir sa famille. Nous arrivâmes rapidement, et avant que j'aie le temps de me détacher, il m'ouvrait déjà la portière. Je sortis et l'embrassais avant de mettre ma main dans la sienne. Doucement, pour lui, il nous conduisit à l'intérieur de la pièce principale. Je n'avais toujours pas trouvé de terme exact pour définir le rez-de-chaussée. Je saluais Esmé, Emmet et Jasper qui étaient dans le salon, et mon copain m'expliqua que les filles étaient dans leurs chambres. Néanmoins, avant qu'Emmet n'ai pu faire une seule blague, Alice nous rejoignit. Nous nous assîmes dans le coin salle à manger, et leur mère, en bonne maîtresse de maison, me proposa de quoi boire. J'acceptais avec plaisir, et nous parlâmes tous les quatre.

J'étais encore à la villa lorsqu'une heure plus tard, Carlisle arriva.

« - Bonsoir Bella.

« - Bonsoir Carlisle. La journée a été calme ?

Tout le monde me regarda interloqué, et je me demandais un instant si je n'avais pas rêvé quand Edward m'avait dit qu'il était médecin.

« - Comme celle d'un chirurgien dans une petite ville, répondit-il néanmoins. Et toi ?

« - Comme la vie d'un ado avec une amie d'enfance. Edward a joué au chauffeur et évidemment, Karry a craquée. D'ailleurs, dis-je en regardant son fils, il va falloir que je te quitte, si ça continue. Enfin, si j'étais jalouse, ça va de soit, alors que là…

Je haussais simplement les épaules, et il vient m'embrasser. Repensant à ce que m'avait demandé mon amie la veille, je dis :

« - Dites, quelqu'un joue au piano ici, ou vous l'avez mis pour donner un style bourgeois tranquille ?

« - Non, le piano est à Edward. Il ne t'a pas dit qu'il jouait, demanda Esmé.

« - Et non, répondis-je en fusillant mon copain des yeux. Je n'en reviens pas ! Tu joues du piano et tu as oublié de m'en faire part ? C'est quoi cette arnaque ?

J'avais un grand sourire, qui contraster fortement avec mon air en colère. Je vis Alice jeter un coup d'œil à son copain et deux secondes plus tard, j'avais vraiment l'impression d'être en colère. Impression qui disparut dès qu'Edward me proposa de jouer juste pour moi. Je retrouvais le sourire et acquiesçais. Aussitôt, il prit ma main et nous guida vers son Steinway. Il s'assit et je m'installais à ses côtés, attendant impatiemment de l'entendre jouer. Il fit une petite grimace, et observant les touches, posa ses doigts. Aussitôt, ceux-ci semblèrent s'envoler, frôlant des touches au hasard, et une douce mélodie flotta dans l'air. J'observais son visage mais celui-ci souriait, et je me demandais s'il était concentré sur sa romance ou sur les pensées de sa famille. Peu de temps après, la dernière note flotta dans la pièce.

« - C'est le morceau préféré d'Esmé, me dit-il, ça ta plut ?

« - C'était superbe ! Tu l'as écrit toi-même ?

« - Oui. Pour la remercier de me supporter, grimaça-t-il.

« - C'est… Impressionnant ! Magnifique ! Majestueux ! Olympien ! D'une rare beauté… Et… Wow !

« - Rien que ça, sourit-il. Dis-moi ce que tu penses de celui-là alors !

Aussitôt, ses doigts caressèrent les touches. Aussitôt, une composition plus tendre s'éleva dans l'air, et je reconnus sans peine, la berceuse qu'il me fredonnait chaque soir. Malgré moi, je fermais les yeux et posais mes mains sur le pupitre, ressentant les notes.

Lorsque la dernière s'envola, j'eus l'impression qu'elle resta flotter dans l'air quelques secondes avant de rejoindre les autres. Ouvrant doucement les yeux, je murmurais.

« - C'est… Je ne trouve même pas le mot pour décrire ta mélodie. Elle est bouleversante, et tendre, tout en étant légèrement triste, et pleine d'amour. Comme le cri d'un homme amoureux… C'était magique, soufflais-je.

Je n'eus conscience de mes larmes qu'au moment où il en essuya une du bout de son pouce. Il l'observa quelques secondes puis la porta à sa bouche. Et moi, je le regardais fascinée. Il était bouleversant de réalité, et tellement humain à ce moment, que je me penchais pour l'embrasser doucement. Lorsque je m'éloignais, il y avait un nouvel éclat dans ses pupilles d'or caramélisé.

« - C'est toi qui m'a inspiré cette berceuse, chuchota-t-il comme si parler normalement briserait le moment.

Je ne dis rien, me contentant de baisser les yeux, et essuyer mes joues. Tendrement, son index se posa sous mon visage et le remonta doucement. Je croisais son regard amoureux, et si j'avais eu un doute sur sa fidélité, à cet instant je n'en avais plus aucun. Et une révélation s'imposa à moi, plus clairement que si je l'avais écrit en rouge dans le ciel. J'étais follement et irrévocablement amoureuse de lui. Malgré moi, je vis ce à quoi pourrait ressembler nos enfants, s'il était humain. Je le vis, me prendre dans ses bras, me serrer sur son cœur, m'embrasser doucement, avant de nous asseoir dans un canapé blanc. Une petite fille, blonde comme les blés, vint nous rejoindre, et mon cœur éclata de bonheur. Une main passa devant mes yeux, et je revins à la réalité.

« - A quoi penses-tu ? C'est si frustrant de ne pas le savoir !

« - Bienvenue dans mon monde ! En fait… Je… J'étais en train de me rendre compte de l'ampleur de mon amour pour toi. Et j'ai le malheur de te dire qu'il est infini.

Il ne dit rien se contentant de sourire d'une drôle de façon. Me souvenant que sa famille nous entourait, je les cherchais du regard, sans les trouver, puisque nous étions seuls.

« - Il sont partis au début du second morceau, m'expliqua-t-il.

Je souris et je m'avançais, l'embrassant tendrement, plaçant mes mains dans son cou. J'avais besoin de le sentir contre moi, à cet instant, et je ne sais si c'est parce qu'il l'avait lu dans mes yeux, ou dans mes pensées, mais il me prit dans ses bras. Malgré moi, je m'assis à califourchon sur lui, tandis que ses mains étaient sagement posées sur ma taille, tel deux papillons sur une fleur fragile. Nous nous écartons quelques instants, et collant mon front au sien, les yeux dans les yeux, je murmurais.

« - Je t'aime Edward, Anthony Masen Cullen !

Il ne dit rien, se contentant de sourire avant de m'embrasser tendrement. L'instant était parfait ! Peu de temps après, Rosalie nous rejoignit. Elle me salua gentiment et eut un sourire amusé à l'adresse d'Edward. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils, puis déclara qu'il me ramenait chez Charlie. Mince ! J'avais complètement oublié mon père dans l'histoire. Je dis au revoir à sa famille, qui m'avait entendu selon mon copain, puisqu'ils étaient chacun dans leurs chambres.

Lors que nous fûmes dans la Volvo, je ne dis rien durant quelques instants puis, une fois assez loin, selon moi, je me mordis la lèvre. Il dut le sentir puisqu'il se tourna vers moi et me demanda ce que j'avais. Je l'observais, incertaine de ce que je voulais dire. C'est stupide mais j'aurais aimé qu'il me dise « je t'aime ». Bien qu'à travers la chanson, il l'avait fait, mais je voulais entendre ces mots de sa bouche. Finalement, je haussais les épaules. La journée avait été riche et j'appréhendais de revenir au lycée demain.

Nous arrivâmes à quelques mètres de chez moi quand Edward freina. Intriguée, je le regardais pour lui demander ce qu'il avait, quand je remarquais son air étrange. Le visage en avant, comme s'il cherchait à voir au loin, les traits crispés et les sourcils froncés. Il y avait un problème, c'était clair, mais lequel était-ce ? Je voulus lui demander des explications, mais sa voiture fit une embardée, si rapide que je m'accrochais à la porte par reflexe. Deux secondes plus tard, nous reprenons le chemin de la villa, à vive allure. Je n'osais regarder le compteur de vitesse, mais il nous fallut moins de cinq minutes pour arriver chez lui. Je m'étranglais en constatant ce fait. Aussitôt, il vint m'ouvrir la porte, et sans un mot, je le suivis. Je trouvais étrange sa manière d'agir. Comme s'il me protégeait ! Nous fûmes, de nouveau, dans le salon et Carlisle nous regarda interloqué. A vrai dire, il n'était pas le seul surpris !

« - Alice, appela-t-il d'une voix dure.

Celle-ci arriva rapidement, et observa son frère, tentant de comprendre.

« - Est-ce que Bella court un risque imminent ?

Je vis ma meilleure amie, froncer les sourcils quelques instants, puis les rouvrant, elle répondit :

« - Non.

« - Tu m'expliques Edward, ou je dois te sortir les vers du nez, demandais-je agacée.

« - Il y a une odeur de vampire près de chez toi ! Et comme ton odeur a tendance faire agir les vampires étrangement, je préfère que tu restes ici, si ça ne dérange personne.

Esmé se réjouit d'avoir une invitée, et même Rosalie sourit. Bon définitivement, j'étais invitée. Je me tournais cependant, vers Alice.

« - Je peux appeler Charlie ? Qu'il ne débarque pas ici, armé jusqu'aux dents.

Elle rit et me confia son portable. Je composais le numéro de la maison, mais personne ne répondit. Je laissais un bref message, expliquant que je passais la nuit chez les Cullen, et précisais que je dormirais dans la chambre d'Alice. Celle-ci rit, cependant je n'étais pas tranquille aussi j'appelais le poste de police. Un collègue à Charlie me répondit que mon père venait juste de partir. Rassurée, je raccrochais songeant qu'il aurait bientôt mon message.

Peu de temps après, j'allais me préparer quelque chose de rapide avec leurs victuailles, afin que personne ne se sente obligé de supporter les odeurs de cuissons qui, selon Edward, étaient plus que désagréables pour eux. Je mangeais en silence, puis Alice m'emmena en haut.

Je visitais sa chambre pour la première fois et fus surprise de voir plusieurs magasines de mode sur son bureau, des vêtements un peu partout, ainsi que plusieurs livres sur les différentes guerres. Heureusement, elle avait un lit à m'offrir, et je rougis lorsqu'elle argua qu'elle passerait la nuit dans la chambre de son frère puisque celui-ci viendrait sûrement passer la sienne ici. Une demi-heure plus tard, Charlie appela la villa et s'assura que tout allait bien. Je le rassurais, et prétextait un kidnapping en bon et du forme, pour ne pas qu'il me demande de venir chercher des vêtements, puis je passais le reste de la soirée dans la chambre d'Edward écoutant de la musique classique tout en réfléchissant à la vision que j'avais eu plus tôt.

* * *

Et voilà, pour ce soir, c'est tout ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me le dire si ce n'est pas le cas !

Time Tell Will ! ! !


	5. Enterrement

**Disclaimer** : Allez on recommence ! Tout ce que vous reconnaissez, (famille de vampires, lieux, répliques (sait-on jamais) loup-garou) ne m'appartient pas, sinon je ne serais pas là ! Le reste ma foi, sort de mon imagination mais je ne revendique pas son appartenance ! D'ailleurs, si une idée vous plait, libre à vous de l'utiliser, sans citer d'où elle vient

**Chap05** : Enterrement !

POV d'Edward

Lorsque je raccompagnais Bella chez elle, je souris. J'avais aimé passer la journée avec elle, comme un adolescent normal, cependant j'entendis ses dents mordre sa lèvre sèche, et je fronçais les sourcils.

« - Un problème, hasardas-je priant que non.

Je la vis réfléchir, et je soupirais mentalement contre cette incapacité à lire son esprit. Finalement, elle haussa les épaules, et je supposais que ce n'était pas important. Soudain, je freinais doucement. Une drôle d'odeur, impossible à détecter pour un nez humain, flottait dans l'air. C'était l'odeur d'un immortel, j'en étais certain, mais il m'était inconnu. Je ne connaissais pas, certes toute la garde des Anciens, j'étais sûr que ce vampire, n'était qu'un nomade. Cependant, il valait mieux cacher ma belle le temps qu'il disparaisse des environs. Or, elle ne serait en sécurité qu'entouré de ma famille. Entre la force d'Emmet, la stratégie de Jasper, le don de voyance d'Alice, et ma capacité à l'entendre penser à deux kilomètres, il n'aurait aucune chance. De plus, je savais qu'Esmé adorait Bella comme sa fille, plus encore depuis qu'elle avait appris quel sort funeste attendait celle-ci. C'était surtout pour cette raison que j'évitais d'amener Bella trop souvent chez moi. Emmet se réjouissait d'avoir bientôt une néophyte contre qui se battre, et Jasper aimait l'idée qu'elle aurait plus de mal que lui à résister aux odeurs de sang humain. C'était ce que j'aimais chez Rosalie. Elle était la seule à ne pas penser à l'avenir de ma copine, puisqu'Alice y repensait de temps à autre, quant à Carlisle, et bien… Disons qu'il aimait l'idée d'avoir un membre de plus dans son clan. Pour ma part, je songeais qu'il faudrait arrêter de nous agrandir, sous peine de voir Aro et ses frères venir nous rendre une dernière visite. Je secouais trop rapidement la tête, et tournais violemment. Trop violemment songeais-je lorsque je vis Bella s'accrocher à ma portière comme si sa vie en dépendait. Pour ma part, j'étais ravi qu'elle passe la nuit à la maison. Ainsi, je ne la quitterais pas de la nuit. Nous arrivâmes quatre minutes plus tard, et je songeais que j'avais battu mon propre record, puisque je ne mettais que sept minutes en courant. En moins d'une seconde, je me détachais, sortis de la voiture et alla ouvrir à ma belle. Elle ne posa aucune question et je l'en remerciais implicitement. J'entendis ma famille s'interroger sur mon retour si rapide, plus encore lorsqu'ils entendirent le cœur de Bella. Nous entrâmes et je vis Carlisle m'interroger du regard, mais je refusais de lui expliquer pour le moment.

« - Alice ? Est-ce que Bella court un danger imminent, lui demandais-je dès qu'elle fut descendue.

J'écoutais son esprit aussitôt. Je ne vis rien d'alarmant, puisque son futur consistait à passer la soirée avec nous, puis les cours demain avant de rentrer chez son père. Rassuré, je dus expliquer ma décision. Heureusement, quelques mots bien choisis me permirent de ne pas entrer dans les détails. Bella demanda à appeler son père, et j'écoutais la conversation. Qui n'eut pas lieu, puisqu'elle tomba sur le répondeur. Elle laissa un message, puis appela le centre de police, où Jeffrey Simps lui apprit que Charlie venait de partir. Elle se détendit aussitôt, puis elle alla se préparer un truc rapide à manger. Je souris lorsque j'entendis Esmé soupirer de soulagement de ne pas avoir à faire à manger. A peine eut-elle finit qu'Alice l'emmena à l'étage. Bien que curieux, j'évitais de me concentrer sur leur discussion et je regardais la télé sans la voir.

La soirée fut calme, et lorsque Bella alla se coucher, je montais avec elle. Non que j'aie besoin de dormir, mais j'avais besoin d'être rassuré. Elle se changea et j'entrai après. Je la vis s'enrouler dans la couverture et comprenant le message, je la pris contre moi. J'aimais ces instants, volé à Dieu, où j'avais l'impression d'être normal. Comme tout à l'heure devant mon piano. Je fredonnais malgré moi, et elle s'endormit peu après, signe que la journée avait été riche en émotion pour elle. Seulement la nuit m'apprit beaucoup sur ma petite humaine. Notamment, lorsqu'elle se mit à rêver que nous fondions une famille. J'appris également, que sa mère avait eut le même projet mais qu'elle avait rencontré Phil trop tard, puisqu'elle avait déjà son cancer. N'empêche qu'elle femme admirable ! Vivre trois ans dans la douleur sans rien n'infliger à sa fille, continuer à vivre heureuse, se réjouissant de chaque instant, profitant au maximum de la vie, avant qu'elle ne s'en aille. Je me souvenais que très peu de ma mère. Bien sûr, Carlisle pensait à son visage dès que je lui demandais, mais je ne me souvenais plus si elle m'aimait, ou si elle était fière de moi. Je l'espérais, mais était-ce suffisant ? J'admirais ma mère certes, c'était une femme remarquable, puisqu'elle était ma mère. Mais je portais en haute estime la mère de celle qui avait dégelé mon cœur mort depuis trop longtemps. Elle était de ces femmes qui forgent le respect des autres, à grands renforts de sourires et de gestes tendre, et je me doutais que plus tard Bella serait de même. Cela dit, je ne pourrais lui donner la famille dont elle rêvait en cet instant. C'était impossible ! Je compris à cet instant que Bella aurait toujours ce regret, tout comme ma mère et ma sœur.

La nuit passa rapidement, et lorsqu'il fut l'heure, je réveillais la femme de mon éternité, puis j'allais me laver le temps qu'elle se nourrisse. Une demi-heure plus tard, nous partîmes au lycée. Je n'arrivais pas à détacher mes yeux de Bella, qui s'était fait rhabiller par Alice. Elle portait une jupe noire qui lui arrivait mi-cuisse, un haut ou différentes nuances de rose se croisaient, des leggins fuchsia, et des bottes noires. Alice avait réussi à la maquiller légèrement à en croire le noir qui alourdissait ses cils, et le rose nacré de ses paupières, ainsi que le gloss transparent de ses lèvres. Elle était divinement belle ainsi, mais avait l'air plutôt mal à l'aise. Ce que je comprenais. Nous arrivâmes au lycée, en avance ça va de soit, et lorsque je lui ouvris la porte, elle resserra les deux pans de son coupe-vent sur elle. Dès qu'elle fut debout, je fermais la portière et je m'approchais d'elle. J'embrassais son cou, remontant jusqu'à son oreille, et murmurais :

« - Pourquoi te caches-tu ? Tu es superbe !

« - Parce que je suis pas en jeans, souffla-t-elle.

Malgré moi, je souris et posant mes mains sur sa taille, je l'embrassais. Lorsqu'elle oublia ou nous étions, j'ouvris sa veste, et passais mes mains dessous. Nous nous détachâmes et elle sourit en décrétant que le gloss ne m'allait pas. Elle nettoya mes lèvres et Alice arriva, lui tendant le fameux produit. Soupirant, elle s'en remit, et je me détachais légèrement d'elle. Nous rejoignîmes ma famille et Emmet s'en donna à cœur joie. Il fut cependant calmé par sa copine qui le traita d'idiot et le menaça de nuit solitaire, s'il ne se calmait pas. Nous rîmes devant son air de chien battu, qui ne lui allait franchement pas, et la journée débuta. Je regrettais bien vite le choix de ma sœur. La plupart des garçons de nos classes la regardèrent, et je dus leurs rappeler mon bon souvenir pour qu'ils arrêtent de la déshabiller des yeux, ce qu'ils firent en pensées. Je grognais imperceptiblement, et Bella me demanda, par l'intermédiaire d'un mot, si j'aimais toujours autant sa tenue.

La journée passa trop lentement, dans le sens où je devais subir toutes les pensées à l'encontre de ma copine que je ne lâchais évidemment pas, ainsi que Jasper. Mais il faut croire que nos deux présences ne changeaient rien. Cependant, dès que je fus seul avec elle, le temps sembla s'accélérer, et trop rapidement, j'arrivais chez elle. L'odeur était toujours là, mais presque effacée. J'acquiesçais en songeant que ma belle ne risquait rien. Cependant, je préférais rentrer avec elle, ne serait-ce que pour constater que tout danger était écarté. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, une odeur trop familière m'envahit aussitôt les narines, et je retins Bella.

« - Ce n'est pas une bonne idée ! Retourne à la voiture !

Elle refusa mais je ne lui laissais guère le choix. La prenant contre moi, je l'enfermais dans ma Volvo, et à une vitesse vampirique j'allais faire une reconnaissance. Je me figeais dans le salon. J'ignorais comment lui expliquer. Seulement, je n'eus malheureusement pas besoin. Je ne m'étais absenté que deux secondes, mais elle me rejoignait déjà. Incapable de bouger, je la laissais découvrir le spectacle macabre. Elle me frôla lorsqu'elle me dépassa, puis se figea à son tour, fixant son père, pâle et immobile assis sur le canapé, fixant la télé. Durant quelques secondes, elle ne bougea plus, puis se rua sur lui, tentant de le réveiller. Cependant, la température de sa peau et la raideur de ses muscles étaient criante de vérité. Qu'importe le vampire qui était dans le coin, nous allions devoir agir rapidement. Me reprenant, j'arrachais Bella à son père qu'elle tentait de réveiller pour tous les moyens et tout en la laissant pleurer contre moi, j'appelais le neuf cent onze. Ils décrochèrent rapidement et je leurs expliquer la situation, précisant que c'était le chef de la ville. Quand j'eus l'autorisation de raccrocher, je pensais à ma belle, qui se retrouvait privé de famille. Charlie, son père et dernier rempart était mort par l'un des nôtres. Après ça, elle ne voudrait sûrement plus me voir. Jamais. Or elle devrait, revoir un membre de ma famille trop rapidement, ne serait-ce que pour accomplir ce qu'Aro avait décidé. J'appelais mon père, puis Jasper. Mon père fut le premier à arriver, et donna de quoi se calmer à mon âme-sœur, tandis que mon frère arrivait. Je l'entendis penser que ça sentait la mort, mais par respect envers ma copine, il s'abstint de commentaires et calma doucement ma petite humaine. Les secours arrivèrent et Carlisle leur donna ses premières constatations en arguant, qu'il laissait le soin au médecin légiste de trouver la cause de cette perte. Je me retins de rire. Si ce médecin trouvait comme était mort Charlie, je voulais bien être chauve. Les infirmiers voulurent donner quelque chose à Bella mais mon père les prévint de ce qu'il lui avait déjà donné. Aussitôt l'adjoint du shérif demanda à voir Bella le plus rapidement possible, pour les questions d'usages. Elle voulut y aller aussitôt et je l'accompagner. Nous arrivâmes au poste et elle suivit l'agent. Elle lui raconta sa journée d'hier et d'aujourd'hui, et je fus étonné de l'entendre cacher notre secret malgré sa douleur. De notre côtés, nous spéculions sur celui ou celle qui avait fait ça. Néanmoins, je m'en voulais d'avoir oublier Charlie dans nos vérifications de la veille. J'avais agi comme un imprudent.

Une heure plus tard, Bella ressortit et Carlisle alla dans le bureau afin de consolider l'alibi de ma belle, puis ce fut mon tour et celui de Jasper. Bien évidemment, le reste de notre famille serait convoqué, mais plus par obligation qu'autre chose, puisque nous déclarations étaient semblables, selon les différents points de vue. Et pour cause, nous avions resservi la même histoire que ma douce moitié, que nous avions écoutée. Dès que je fus de retour, Bella se colla contre moi, et nichant sa tête dans mon cou, pleura de nouveau. Jasper me demanda s'il voulait que je la calme, mais je refusais. Elle avait besoin de pleurer. Je savais que sa mère avait refusé qu'elle pleure sa maladie et la douleur était encore présente. Mon frère acquiesça et appela Alice pour lui demander qu'elle aille chercher des vêtements pour notre invitée, et lorsque nous arrivâmes à la villa, j'entendis les pensées de condoléances de toute famille. Le plus dur fut d'entendre Esmé.

_Pauvre enfant ! Perdre ses parents à un an d'intervalle. Comment réagira-t-elle lorsqu'elle va apprendre qu'elle perdra sa vie d'humaine. Ne me regarde pas comme ça Edward. Tu sais très bien ça va arriver._

Je décidais de monter ma belle dans ma chambre. Conformément aux ordres donnés par mon père, un lit avait été ajouté dans ma chambre, reléguant mon sofa contre le mur. J'y allongeais ma copine et lui demandais si elle voulait quelque chose. J'étais prêt à tous les sacrifices pour elle. Je lui donnerais tout ce qu'elle me demanderait, ne serait-ce que pour la voir sourire une nouvelle fois. Pour toute réponse, elle tendit le bras vers moi, attrapa ma chemise, et m'attira contre elle. Je me retins ne voulant pas l'écraser, et l'entourais de l'épaisse couette du lit. Elle passa la nuit à pleurer dans mes bras, alors que je lui chuchotais des mots de réconfort, incapable de savoir quoi dire. Vers trois heures du matin, Jasper sortit, la douleur étant devenu insupportable, en plus de mon sentiment de culpabilité additionné à celui d'Alice. Même Emmet ne fit aucune blague de son cru, et je l'en remerciais. Je n'avais pas envie de rire ce soir. Je connaissais peu le chef Swan, mais la douleur de ma copine était trop lourde pour elle seule. Je crois que la maison n'a jamais été aussi silencieuse, comme si nous étions tous en deuil pour ma belle. Si ça ne nous touchait pas plus que ça, nous respections quand même son silence, et son chagrin. J'aurais aimé me souvenir de la douleur de perdre un être cher, malheureusement, j'étais trop atteint par la douleur de la grippe espagnole, quand mes parents m'avaient quitté, je ne pouvais donc pas comprendre ce que ressentais ma copine, mais je veillais à calquer mon humeur sur la sienne.

Le lendemain, elle fut dispensée de cours, et mes frères et sœurs n'y allèrent que pour donner l'illusion. Pour ma part, je restais allongé, Bella pleurant contre moi, ne s'arrêtant que pour dormir. Esmé lui prépara des repas à heures régulières, et je la remerciais d'un regard. Ma petite humaine ne mangea peu, seulement pour se maintenir en vie. Mon père rentra, puis le reste de la fratrie, et Alice vint prendre des nouvelles, puis proposa à ma copine de sortir s'aérer un peu. Celle-ci leva son visage strié de larmes, vers ma sœur et acquiesça. Nous l'aidâmes à se lever, et le temps qu'elle se lave, Alice me donna des nouvelles de la ville. La mort du shérif faisait couler des mètres cubes de salives et tous y allait de son petit commentaire, de son enquête et des raisons du meurtre. Bella revient quelques minutes après notre dernier mot, et nous sortîmes tous les trois dans le grand jardin de la villa. Silencieusement, nous attendions un mot, ou un geste qui nous dirait comment agir. Depuis ma renaissance, je n'avais vu quelqu'un en deuil, sauf à la télé, mais dans les films, on s'attarde rarement sur ce genre de choses, préférant privilégier l'amour et les problèmes d'adolescents mal dans leur peau. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi d'ailleurs. Pourquoi ne pas faire un film ou on pourrait apprendre à aider quelqu'un à se remettre de la mort d'un proche, d'une maladie, ce genre de chose.

« - Il ne savait même pas que je l'aimais, pleura ma copine en se stoppant d'un coup. Et je ne pourrais plus jamais le lui dire !

Aussitôt, je voulus la prendre contre moi, mais Alice m'en empêcha. Selon elle, elle avait besoin de dire ce genre de chose. Durant une heure, ma copine fit la liste de toutes ces choses qu'elle aurait voulu lui dire, ou faire avec lui, puis s'effondra sur le sol. Pour moi, ce fut trop. La rejoignant sur l'herbe, je la serrais dans mes bras, puis sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive, je la ramenais sur son lit. Carlisle me prévint néanmoins qu'il s'était engagé à payer l'enterrement du shérif, pour Bella. Je le remerciais et lorsque qu'elle se fut endormie, je rejoignis la famille. Autant il régnait, dans ma chambre, une ambiance propice au souvenir, autant au rez-de-chaussée, tout le monde réfléchissait à qui pouvait avoir fait ça. J'entendais Alice se maudire de ne pas avoir vérifié la vie de Charlie, et j'avoue que je m'en voulais autant qu'elle.

Les deux jours, suivants furent pareils. Nous fouillâmes les bois et les environs tentant de trouver qui avait commis ce crime. Au matin du troisième, Bella se leva sans un mot, et partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Elle n'en sortit qu'une demi-heure plus tard, habillé tout en noir, et j'eus la vision, fugace, de la première fois que je l'avais vu. Enfin la seconde fois ! Elle avait une chemise noire, et un pantalon noir que je ne connaissais pas. J'en conclus qu'il appartenait à une de mes sœurs. Aussitôt je me faufilais dans la salle d'eau et en ressortit habillé de la même manière qu'elle. Ma famille était en bas, prête depuis quelques heures, et nous accompagnâmes ma copine à l'église. Alice et Jasper montèrent avec Bella et moi dans la volvo, le reste de la famille s'y rendit dans la voiture de mon père. Le trajet se fit dans le silence, et ma voiture étant la première, nous conduisîmes lentement. Je ne voulais pas effrayer ma tendre moitié, qui avait le regard fixé sur sa vitre. Et puis, je ne souhaitais pas arriver en avance. Lorsque je me garais, deux voitures de police était déjà là, ainsi que la Mercédès des amis indiens de son père. Je notais également une coccinelle de mille neuf cent quatre, ou une femme en sortit. Nous l'imitâmes et j'allais ouvrir à ma copine et j'ignorais le regard mauvais des indiens, et celui extatiques de nos camarades de classes. Elle s'appuya sur moi, et nous entrâmes dans la chapelle. Alice avait veillé à acheter les fleurs que Bella voulait pour son père, et elle la remercia d'un regard. Nous nous assîmes aux premiers rangs, et l'oraison funèbre commença. Je me souvins de celle de mon grand-père, qui était mort lors de ma quinzième année. L'enterrement avait été tout autre. Peut-être parce que je venais d'une famille aisée, ou bien les coutumes avaient changés. A un moment, le prêtre laissa la parole à l'adjoint qui nous avait entendus, et celui-ci raconta de belles paroles sur le père de Bella. A la fin, il coula un regard vers elle, et elle acquiesça avant de se lever. Je savais qu'elle n'avait rien répétée et pourtant ses paroles furent les plus belles de toute. Elle le remercia pour l'année qu'elle avait passé avec lui, lui dit combien elle l'aimait et termina par un extrait de sa chanson préféré. J'avais déjà vu ma belle, parler, rire, pleurer, dormir, rêver, mais jamais encore, je ne l'avais entendue chanter. Elle avait une voix claire et pure. Malgré moi, je ne pus m'empêcher de la trouver merveilleuse. Quand elle reprit place à mes côtés, elle serra ma main avec une sacrée force. Peu de temps après, le prêtre nous demanda, en dernier hommage, de passer près de son dernier lit, et de le toucher, ou se signer. Bella s'avança, en tête de file, moi juste derrière, et j'observais chacun de ses gestes. Je la vis embrasser le cercueil de son père et murmurais un simple « Je t'aime ». Pour ma part, je fis un signe de croix et la suivit. J'eus bien conscience, du à mon talent, que la famille éloignée de ma copine faisait de même, mais seul ma belle comptait. Elle se plaça dans un coin et observa les mouvements de la foule. La prenant contre moi, je regardais ma famille. Quand le dernier badaud fut passé, elle me prit la main et nous conduisit dehors. J'eus un temps d'arrêt en voyant le soleil briller, et nous nous figeâmes. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Bella se tourna face à moi, et, tout en se calant contre ma poitrine pour pleurer, elle nous fit légèrement reculer. Je la remerciais intérieurement, et priais pour l'astre lumineux disparaisse bientôt. Malheureusement, ce fut les voitures qui s'en allèrent, et lorsque la dernière fut partie, je pris ma copine contre moi, et nous avançâmes rapidement. Je pris plusieurs raccourcis, et finalement nous arrivâmes en même temps que les autres personnes.

Le reste de l'enterrement fut long, et nous déposâmes une rose sur le coffin de bois. Peu après, il descendit et Bella ferma les yeux.

Deux heures plus tard, nous étions chez Charlie et j'écoutais les gens dégoutés. Ils étaient tous ravie de se revoir, malgré les circonstances, et j'en entendis même quelques uns se demander ce que Bella comptait faire des meubles. J'eus envie de les jeter dehors, malheureusement, je ne pouvais mettre ma copine dans l'embarras. Celle-ci me rejoignit rapidement m'entraîna dans la cuisine, pièce quelque peu désertée. Trop bas pour qu'un humain nous entende, je demandais à ma famille de veiller à ce qu'aucune personne ne profite de l'absence de la propriétaire pour dérober quelque chose. Dès que nous fûmes seuls, elle m'embrassa avec passion, et je répondis à l'étreinte, comprenant que trop bien qu'elle ait besoin de s'assurer que tout n'était pas qu'un affreux cauchemar. Seulement, je dus m'éloigner avant de perdre le contrôle ! Aussitôt, j'observais son visage, que je décryptais mieux que son esprit. Elle ne semblait pas blesser du rejet, elle en était même rassurée. Je la pris contre moi, et embrassant sa tempe, je lui murmurais que je l'aimais.

* * *

Voilà, c'est tout ! Bon rangez vos mouchoirs, et vos menaces de morts, mais j'avais besoin de tuer Charlie (malheureusement) pour introduire la suite ! J'espère que vous avez (au moins un tout pitit peu) aimé !

Time Tell Will ! ! !


	6. Déprime

**Disclaimer** : Allez on recommence ! Tout ce que vous reconnaissez, (famille de vampires, lieux, répliques (sait-on jamais) loup-garou) ne m'appartient pas, sinon je ne serais pas là ! Le reste ma foi, sort de mon imagination mais je ne revendique pas son appartenance ! D'ailleurs, si une idée vous plait, libre à vous de l'utiliser, sans citer d'où elle vient

**Petite note** : Tout comme la première fic, le point de vue risque de beaucoup changer ! Pensez à lire qui parle !

**Chap06** : Déprime !

POV de Bella

Je raccompagnais, avec Edward, ma tante Lucy à l'aéroport, m'assurant qu'elle aurait aimé rester plus longtemps, mais que son avion en partance pour l'Espagne n'attendrait pas. Mais je ne lui en voulais pas ! Je connaissais très peu la famille de Charlie. Hormis grand-mère Swan, je n'avais vu les autres qu'à mon baptême pour la dernière fois. Et je n'avais que trois semaines ! Depuis ce jour, j'en croisais, un de temps à autre, par intervalle de cinq ans, mais je m'en fichais. Personne n'avait jamais compris pourquoi Charlie restait dans la ville ou il était né. Ils avaient tous quitté Forks, leur diplôme en poche, sauf lui. Il avait fait carrière ici. Son grand frère était avocat à New-York, sa sœur journaliste, et son petit frère, n'était qu'assistant du président. C'est pour dire ! Tous avait une belle vie, et aucun ne mentionnait jamais mon père, j'imagine. Trop honteux pour eux, peut-être. En tout cas, j'aimais le penser, ça me permettait de leurs en vouloir de m'abandonner ici. Bon certes, la famille d'Edward me soutenait et pour moi, c'était quelque chose dont je ne pouvais me passer, mais aucun ne m'avait proposé de s'installer à Forks. Non, ils voulaient bien que j'emménage chez eux, mais pas de vivre ici. J'avais donc poliment refusé chaque invitation, arguant que j'aimais la vie ici. Ce qui était partiellement vrai ! J'avais aussi refusé de leurs donner les meubles ou certains souvenirs. J'étais sa seule bénéficiaire ! De toute façon hors de question de voir disparaître ses meubles un peu partout ! Mon copain se gara et, prétexta que je devais rester seule avec ma tante, pour rester à l'abri du soleil.

Je l'accompagnais jusqu'au bon terminal et à peine fut-elle dans son avion que je retournais vers mon copain. J'en avais plus qu'assez de faire semblant de prendre ça plutôt bien, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Cette fois-ci personne n'était là pour me seconder. J'allais me retrouver seule dans cette maison vide. Plus jamais, il ne rentrerait et m'appellerais pour vérifier que je suis là. Je ne le verrais plus prendre ses cannes à pêches, pour rejoindre Harry Clearwater, ou s'installerais sur le canapé pour… J'avais conscience de pleurer, mais je ne pouvais oublier l'image de mon père assis, parfaitement droit sur le canapé, et froid. Je rejoignis la volvo où je pris place dans le silence. Etrangement, Edward ne mettait plus de musique et je l'en remerciais. Je ne voulais pas entendre de chanson prônant le bonheur, la beauté de la vie, et autre conneries. J'avais perdu mon père, plus rien ne serait beau à mes yeux à présent. Une main froide caressa ma joue et je relevais les yeux, pour plonger dans une mer de caramel chaud. Il me fixait sans un mot. Tout aussi silencieusement, il effaça chaque larme puis m'embrassa tendrement. Sauf que pour une fois, je ne répondis pas. Je songeais que si mon père était mort, c'était de ma faute. Edward, suivit d'Alice et d'autres, m'avaient dit, à plusieurs reprises, que j'avais une odeur enivrante, et que je sentais trop bon. Voilà le résultat ! Mon père était mort parce que je sentais la lavande et le freesia. Je fermais les yeux, sentant les larmes monter. Je n'avais plus conscience de rien. Depuis ce baiser échangé dans ma cuisine, je n'avais plus répondus aux étreintes d'Edward. Je devenais une simple poupée dans ses bras, je le sentais, et je savais qu'il allait finir par se lasser d'avoir un corps sans vie contre lui. Mais peut-on sourire à nouveau, lorsqu'on vient d'être orphelin ? J'avais un très gros doute ! Nous arrivâmes à la villa, sans que je me sois aperçus que nous roulions. Complètement hors de la planète, je ne m'aperçus pas qu'il m'ouvrait la porte, et il fallut que je sente la froideur de sa peau sur la mienne pour réagir. Malgré moi, j'eus un mouvement de recul quand nos épidermes se touchèrent. Sa peau qui était aussi froide que celle de mon père, la dernière fois que je l'avais touchée. Il se recula légèrement, et je lus dans ses yeux, que mon geste l'avait blessé. Sortant de l'habitacle, je lui fis face, et posant ma main sur sa joue, je murmurais :

« - Excuse-moi. Je ne voulais… Je… Désolée. Je ne suis pas facile à vivre ces derniers temps, mais j'ai besoin de temps. Pour retrouver un nouveau souffle à ma vie.

« - Tu es tout excusé Bella. C'est moi qui suis stupide…

Je ne le laissais pas finir, et posais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Le contact fut rapide, puisqu'avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps de répondre, je m'étais éloignée. Cependant, je restais face à lui, observant ses traits, et je me demandais l'espace d'un instant pourquoi mon père n'avait pas eu la chance d'être vampire. Je suis sûr que Carlisle aurait accepté de le prendre en charge. Seulement celui qui l'avait mordu avait préféré le vider de son sang. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui, surtout ? Si mon odeur lui plaisait, il n'avait qu'à venir me mordre moi. Pas mon père ! Pas mon dernier rempart, mon exemple, mon héros. Malgré moi, les larmes coulèrent de nouveau, et Edward me serra dans ses bras. Je m'y sentais tellement bien, et en sécurité. J'étais invincible dès qu'il me touchait. Il nous emmena dans le coin salon et je m'assis avec sa famille, sans vraiment les écouter.

Seulement je m'aperçus que j'avais occulté le monde extérieur depuis trop longtemps, et je décidais de reprendre pied. Charlie n'apprécierait pas que je m'enferme dans une bulle hermétique. Je me forçais donc à les écouter vivre, puisque j'en étais incapable. Alice proposa à Edward une partie d'échec. Malgré moi, j'arquais un sourcil.

« - Vous jouez à ce genre de chose ?

« - Bien sûr, dit Alice en m'adressant un sourire timide.

Sourire que je lui rendis. Mon copain me proposa de les regarder et j'acceptais. Seulement, il ne se passa pas grand-chose. Ils placèrent leurs points, et fixèrent le plateau. C'était à elle de commencer. Elle bougea un pion, et ils se concentrèrent. Rapidement, je compris que la partie était surtout jouée dans leurs esprits, puisqu'au bout de dix minutes, Alice abdiqua. Je n'avais jamais été très bonne à ce jeu, mais je comptais sur le fait qu'Edward serait incapable de lire mon esprit. Par galanterie, il me laissa commencer, et je soupirais. J'avais longtemps joué avec mon ordinateur, pour savoir mettre une stratégie en place. Seulement serait-elle suffisante pour battre mon copain ? Rien n'était moins sûr ! Je déplaçais donc mon premier pion et attendis. Il en fit de même et durant deux trois tours, nous ne réfléchissions pas, puis tout dérapa. Emmet, qui avait lâché sa télé, proposa un pari à Jasper qui, trop content de me sentir plus calme, accepta, et paria sur moi.

Au bout d'une heure, le nombre de pièce avait quelques peu diminuées, surtout de mon côté, mais rien n'était encore jouer.

« - Alors frangin, t'as du mal avoue, demanda Emmet en riant.

« - Hm, hm, déclara mon adversaire avant de bouger sa tour.

J'avais prévu ce coup, et d'un déplacement, je la lui pris, ce qui le fit froncer les sourcils. Il ne comprenait sûrement pas ma stratégie mais moi non plus, puisque je devais l'adapter à ses nombreuses prises. Cela dit, malgré son expérience, je finis par le mettre en échec. Il soupira puis bougea un pion, protégeant son roi idiot, ce qui me fit soupirer. La partie continua cependant, et bientôt, il me mit en échec à son tour, en esquissant un petit sourire que j'eus envie de lui faire ravaler. J'observais le plateau cherchant un moyen de prolonger la partie durant deux minutes, puis trouvais une combine. Déplaçant mon cavalier, je supprimais son fou, qui me mettait en échec, et lui fit un grand sourire innocent. Il fronça les sourcils quelques secondes, puis leva les yeux sur moi. Il me sourit doucement à son tour, et j'attendis son prochain coup fourré. Seulement, celui-ci ne vint pas.

Rapidement, je menaçais de nouveau son roi, mais il ne me contra pas. Simplement il abdiqua. Fière de l'avoir battu, je fis un grand sourire et reçus modestement les félicitations des deux frères, ainsi que d'Alice, mais j'attendais qu'Edward parle. Même qu'il me demande une revanche, mais pas qu'il se lève sans un mot, un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres. Intriguée, je le suivis jusqu'au jardin, puis en tenant plus, je murmurais :

« - T'es fâché ?

« - Ni fâché, ni mauvais joueur, rassure-toi. Je voulais juste t'éloigner de la foule d'admirateur, dit-il en se tournant enfin vers moi.

Son sourire était toujours là et il tendit la main vers moi. Je m'approchais lentement de lui, cherchant à comprendre, puis, dès que je fus à portée de bras, il m'attira contre lui et m'embrassa. Ce baiser n'était pas simplement tendre comme les autres, mais empreint d'un sentiment nouveau. Je refusais d'analyser le reste. Ça faisait une semaine que j'analysais tout, cherchant à comprendre, pourquoi c'était mon père et non moi qui était morte, ou pourquoi Alice éviter de me regarder dans les yeux. Mes méninges avaient besoin d'une vraie pause ! Lorsque nous nous séparâmes, j'étais à bout de souffle mais un vrai sourire vint éclairer mon visage.

Le reste de la journée fut simple, et je passais mon temps à les observer se comporter en humain, sous mon œil avisé. Je refusais de penser au malheur de ma vie, tant que je ne serais pas couchée. Lorsque sonna une heure décente pour m'endormir, je montais rejoindre le lit qu'Edward avait acheté juste pour moi. Un beau lit baldaquin, plus digne d'une princesse de conte de fée que moi, mais bon. Je ne l'échangerais contre rien au monde. Je me changeais et m'allongeant sous la couette, je fermais les yeux. Etrangement, mon copain ne me rejoignit pas, mais j'entendis le piano du rez-de-chaussée, et en l'entendant jouer ma mélodie, je souris.

Cependant, malgré moi, je repensais à mon père. Je m'étais promis de ne plus pleurer, mais ce fut dur. Je revoyais l'année qui s'était écoulée, défiler sous mes yeux. Je l'entendais me saluer, me parler de son travail, assis dans le canapé, ou sur une chaise de la cuisine, certains dimanche matin. Je sentis les larmes affluer mais je me mordis la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour les faire partir. Je devais arrêter de pleurer ! J'inspirais une grande bouffée d'air mais rien à faire. Je tentais de me relaxer, en détendant chaque muscle un par un, mais j'étais dans le même état. Rien ne semblait fonctionner. A bout d'idée, j'appelais mon copain doucement. Deux secondes plus tard, il était près de moi. Inspirant de longues bouffées de son odeur, je finis par me détendre complètement et m'endormir.

POV d'Edward

Lorsqu'elle s'endormit, je souris. J'aimais ce moment, où elle était totalement à moi, se livrant sans honte. C'est comme ça, que j'avais appris tellement de chose ! Des choses qu'elle n'osait dire à voix haute. Seulement, ça faisait une semaine qu'elle se contentait de pleurer son père en l'appelant. J'avais juste appris qu'elle l'aimait plus qu'elle ne me l'avais dit. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle commença à parler, se demandant pourquoi ma sœur évitait de la regarder dans les yeux, ou pourquoi Jasper l'évitait. Je pouvais répondre à chacune de ses questions, mais le faire maintenant serait inutile. Durant longtemps, elle parla de son père revivant des moments qu'à eux, en rêve, puis elle changea de sujet.

« - Mais pourquoi, je sens si bon ? C'est mon odeur qui a ramené ce carnivore chez papa. C'est à cause de moi, qu'il est mort. C'est moi qui aurait du mourir cette nuit-là. Pas Charlie, pleura-t-elle. Pourquoi m'as-tu empêché de le rejoindre Edward ? A l'heure qu'il est, il serait en vie au moins. Malheureux peut-être mais vivant. Et j'aurais rejoints maman.

Ainsi, elle s'en voulait d'être en vie ? Et elle m'en voulait de l'avoir sauvé ? Ce n'était pas juste. Elle ne devrait pas s'en vouloir. Elle ne peut pas changer son odeur corporelle. Ma Bella pourquoi t'en vouloir d'être en vie ? Tu as encore pleins de choses à vivre. Et peut-être que je devrais te quitter pour que tu puisses fonder une famille avant de te transformer, mais la douleur serait trop violente pour toi. Pourquoi penser de pareilles horreurs ? Si tu devais mourir, je te rejoindrais dans ton cercueil avant que celui-ci ne soit fermé. Je t'en fais le serment, même si tu ne peux m'entendre. Comme, je ne peux entendre tes pensées.

Le reste de la nuit passa lentement, puisqu'elle n'avait fait que de répéter à quel point, elle s'en voulait d'être en vie, alors que son père était mort par sa faute. Mais finalement, il fut l'heure que je la réveille. M'approchant d'elle, je l'embrassais doucement pour la sortir de son rêve où nous étions humains, et entouré d'enfants. Elle papillonna des yeux quelques secondes et lorsqu'elle croisa mon regard, sourit doucement.

« - Buon giorno mi amore, murmura-t-elle doucement.

« - _Bonjour beauté_, répondis-je dans un parfait français.

Elle fronça les sourcils, et je chuchotais la traduction à son oreille, avant d'embrasser sa peau. Doucement, je descendis jusqu'à son cou, et elle pencha la tête pour me faciliter l'accès. Ses mains remontèrent le long de mes bras, et vinrent se placer dans mes cheveux avant de descendre dans mon cou. Je sentais à peine le bout de ses doigts sur ma peau, et pourtant mes récepteurs cutanés étaient plus sensibles qu'un humain. Elle dessina quelques cercles, puis descendis dans mon dos, tandis que je passais ma main sous son haut de pyjama, remontant le long de ses côtés, quand j'entendis Alice monter les marches. Elle toqua à la porte.

« - Hey les amoureux, faut vous préparer !

« - Ouais vous ferez des câlins plus tard, hurla Emmet depuis le salon.

Je sentis la température des joues de Bella gagner plusieurs degrés, et je soupirais intérieurement. J'embrassais ses lèvres et je me relevais. Ce fut à ce moment que je m'aperçus de jusqu'où j'avais été. Loin, trop loin ! Soupirant, elle se leva et nous descendîmes, elle pour manger, moi, pour l'accompagner, vu que j'avais été me laver dès qu'elle s'était tue. Je la regardais manger, et je la trouvais belle, avec son nid de corneille sur la tête. Divinement belle, et humainement merveilleuse. Il n'y avait pas pour moi d'équivalent dans le monde. Aphrodite pouvait aller de rhabiller, Isabella Marie Swan était bien plus belle. C'était la beauté humaine incarnée, et nul doute qu'elle ferait une vampire plus belle encore ! Quand elle eut terminée, nous nous levâmes.

« - Tu comptes l'accompagner sous l'eau aussi, demanda mon balourd de frère.

A ces mots, nous nous figeâmes. Je dois dire que je ne l'avais pas prévu cette remarque.

« - Quand bien même ça serait le cas, en quoi ça te regarde, demanda ma copine avec aplomb. Tu es jaloux ?

« - Non, non, c'est très agréable sous la douche mais évitez la baignoire, ou tu vas ressembler à un Schtroumpf. Enfin, après peut-être que t'aimerais.

Je voulus agir mais Alice fit un signe négatif de la main en fixant Bella. L'imitant, je la vis prendre un oreiller, et le frapper avec force. Il ne sentit pas grand-chose mais le geste était là.

« - Continue tes insinuations et je fais de ta vie un enfer, dit-elle sérieuse.

Nous la regardâmes tous, interloqués, mais elle haussa les épaules. Aussitôt Rosalie dit :

« - Ouais, parce que je suis du côté de Bella, mon chéri. Donc, fait attention ! Je pourrais te priver de certaines choses qui te sont vitales.

Nous rîmes tous, sauf lui, ça va de soit, puis je montais rejoindre Bella. J'attendais dans la chambre tandis qu'elle se lavait. Lorsqu'elle en sortit, j'eus un temps d'arrêt. Elle était enroulée dans une serviette, l'eau ruisselant encore sur son corps. Elle se figea à son tour, en m'apercevant, puis rougit.

« - Euh … Je … Jesavaispasquetuseraislà.J' !

J'ai rien compris à son charabia mais à la voir prendre des vêtements, noirs, je compris l'essentiel. Néanmoins, je filais au salon sans demander mon reste. Elle était trop tentante ainsi.

« - T'as aimé, demanda Alice en observant ses ongles.

Je la fixais et elle m'ouvrit son esprit. Dans sa vision, j'intervenais et Bella se préparait dans la salle de bain.

« - Voilà, pourquoi, tu voulais pas que j'intervienne ?

« - Exact. Mais ça a du être agréable comme vision non ?

* * *

Voilà ! On termine sur une petite touche d'humour pour alléger le chapitre ! Rassurez-vous dans le prochain (je viens de vérifier) Finalement, je viens de vérifier, et dans le prochain, on va toute avoir envie de frapper Edward ! mdr Mais on sera sage, et on va pas le faire !

**Edward** : Ouais merci. Vous auriez plus mal que moi de toute façon.

**TTW** (c'est moi) : Pas con.

J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Au fait, vous avez une idée de qui est responsable du meurtre de Charlie ?

Time Tell Will ! ! !


	7. Décision

**Disclaimer** : Allez on recommence ! Tout ce que vous reconnaissez, (famille de vampires, lieux, répliques (sait-on jamais) loup-garou) ne m'appartient pas, sinon je ne serais pas là ! Le reste ma foi, sort de mon imagination mais je ne revendique pas son appartenance ! D'ailleurs, si une idée vous plait, libre à vous de l'utiliser, sans citer d'où elle vient

**Petite note** : Tout comme la première fic, le point de vue risque de beaucoup changer ! Pensez à lire qui parle !

**Chap07** : Décision !

POV d'Edward

La journée de cours se passa tranquillement, et je sentais qu'Alice cherchait à provoquer une vision de celui ou celle qui avait rendu ma Bella malheureuse. Pour ma part, je guettais son esprit et les environs. Mais rien ne semblait vouloir nous aider. Pire, il semblait que ce nomade ne soit venu que pour Charlie ou Bella. Il était parti avant qu'on le détecte et sans laisser de carte de visite. C'était le plus frustrant dans cette histoire : Aucune piste ne nous permettait de voir où il était parti, puisqu'il avait pris le chemin de la réserve Quilleute. Nous étions donc condamnés à attendre qu'ils reviennent, puisque j'étais sûr de ça. Il reviendrait ! Il avait senti l'odeur de Bella. Le dernier cours se termina et nous sortîmes du gymnase. N'ayant pas joué, Bella fut rapide à sortir, néanmoins, elle était priée d'attendre Alice, au minimum. Nous nous rejoignîmes donc devant la porte, et je grognais lorsque Mike Newton, loucha sur les jambes de ma copine, bien que celle-ci soit cachée par un jeans noir. Nous allâmes dans nos voitures, et j'eus un choc quand Bella ouvrit la bouche.

« - Je… Edward, j'ai un truc à te demander. Je veux retourner vivre chez Charlie.

« - Bella, dis-je en inspirant pour me calmer, il y a un vampire dans les environs qui se nourrit d'humain, et tu veux vivre seule ? Tu veux que je meure d'une crise cardiaque, c'est ça ?

« - Non. Je veux vivre chez mon père… Et je veux que tu viennes vivre avec moi, ajouta-t-elle après une pause théâtrale.

De stupeur, j'arrêtais la voiture, et je fus soulagé de voir que nous soyons seuls sur la route. Je me garais promptement, et je l'observais. Elle me fixait, les joues rouges, mais une lueur dans son regard me faisait clairement comprendre qu'elle ne plaisantait pas.

« - Bella, tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de me dire ?

« - J'y pense depuis ce matin. Je veux retourner vivre chez moi, mais je sais que tu es très protecteur, c'est donc normal que je te propose le gîte à défaut du couvert, non ?

Je la fixais incrédule. Que pouvais-je répondre à _ça_ ? Bien sûr, j'adorerais vivre avec elle, mais pas si vite. Enfin, je veux dire, vite aux yeux des gens. Il fallait préserver, un minimum les apparences. Tout ça allait trop vite !

« - Me laisses-tu le temps d'y réfléchir ?

« - Bien sûr, si j'ai des chances que tu y réfléchisses vraiment et non que tu te contentes de me faire languir deux jours, pour me dire non. Mais il faut que tu comprennes mon point de vue.

J'acquiesçais, et elle me dit ses arguments. Tout ça, sonnait le discours répété, et je compris qu'elle avait été sérieuse d'un bout à l'autre. Depuis sa demande jusqu'à sa réflexion. Elle voulait vivre avec moi. Un vampire qui pourrait la tuer. Durant une heure, nous argumentâmes chacun de notre côté, mais elle avait déjà pensé à tout, puisqu'elle démonta chacune de mes remarques, par des raisons logiques. Si je ne savais pas que je ne courrais aucun risque avec elle, je pourrais penser à une machination. Finalement, nous décidâmes d'en parler à mes parents. Avec un peu de chance, ils seraient contre. Pas que je ne voulais pas vivre avec elle, loin de là, mais je n'étais pas chaud à l'idée de vivre là ou un vampire pourrait la trouver. Je repris le volant et quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions devant chez moi. Avant de sortir, je me tournais vers elle.

« - Tu es vraiment décidée n'est-ce pas ? Rien ne te ferait changer d'avis ?

« - Tu me connais trop bien, murmura-t-elle avant de m'embrasser.

Et bien… Me voilà bien ! Elle devenait trop proche. A croire qu'elle cherchait à me remplacer par son père. Ce qui était une très mauvaise idée. Je voulais bien vivre avec elle, mais pas n'être qu'un placebo.

Nous entrâmes et au regard d'Alice, je sus qu'elle était déjà au courant. Serait-ce possible qu'elle ait aidé ma belle pour contrer mes arguments ? Je secouais la tête. Alice connaissait, tout comme moi, les dangers que ma copine courrait rien qu'en marchant avec moi dans un couloir, alors vivre avec elle… Nous nous installâmes dans la salle à manger, et nous fîmes nos devoirs. Les miens faits, je l'observais. J'aime la voir froncer les sourcils, quand elle ne comprenait pas un point de cours, l'étincelle de malice quand elle trouvait la réponse, ou soupirer en prenant son cahier de math. A un moment, elle releva ses cheveux. les attacha avec un crayon qu'elle coinça dedans, et l'odeur de son cou me parvint. Pas l'odeur de son sang, juste celui de sa peau. Sans bruit, je me levais, et me plaçais derrière elle. Me penchant je lui murmurais la réponse à l'oreille avant d'embrasser sa peau.

« - Edward ! Laisse-là apprendre elle-même, soupira Esmé. Tu ne pourras pas l'aider le jour ou elle passera son examen.

« - C'est vrai ça ! Laisse donc Bella réfléchir, ajouta ma copine sérieusement. Même si elle incapable de comprendre quoi que ce soit en math.

Je ris soufflais contre sa peau. Elle eut du mal à respirer durant quelques secondes, puis je m'écartais. Je demandais où était Carlisle. J'avais besoin de le voir.

Il ne rentra qu'au soir, vers vingt-et-une heure. Bella partit se coucher une heure plus tard, et dès qu'elle fut endormit, nous nous réunîmes au salon. Je leur exposais les doutes de Bella sur son implication dans le meurtre de son père, et ils cherchèrent à comprendre où je voulais en venir. Soupirant, je lâchais :

« - Il faudrait peut-être qu'on parte ? Une fois le vampire tué, évidemment ! D'abord, James et Victoria, et maintenant celui-là.

« - Non Edward. On ne partira pas, décréta Alice. Sa mère est morte l'année dernière, son père il y a deux semaines, ne comptes pas sur moi pour l'abandonner à notre tour. Au contraire, nous devrions lui dire ce qu'il l'attend. Afin qu'elle se prépare !

« - C'est inutile pour le moment. Elle ignore les projets d'Aro à son encontre, répliquais-je.

« - Exact ! Elle a déjà été assez traumatisé, déclara Rosalie. Laissons-la se remettre de la perte de son père, et nous aviserons après. Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour partir Edward. J'apprécie vraiment Bella.

J'étais piégé. Personne ne voulait la quitter, moi le premier mais il le fallait. Pour son bien. Durant deux heures, je tentais de leurs expliquer ma vision des choses, quand soudain Alice brisa mon argumentaire.

« - Dis donc, tu ne tenterais pas de te défiler pour éviter de répondre à sa demande ?

« - Quelle demande, demanda ma mère.

« - Elle lui a demandé d'aller revivre chez son père. Mais comme il est protecteur, elle lui a proposé d'y emménager aussi. Et monsieur semble avoir un sérieux problème d'engagement.

« - Faux. Je n'ai aucun problème d'engagement, déclarais-je. J'attends Bella depuis trop longtemps, et ça ne me pose aucun problème de vivre avec elle. Seulement ailleurs, que dans la maison de son père… Mais la question n'est pas là.

« - C'est clair ! La question est de savoir si notre petit frère aura les couilles de dire oui à la demande de sa copine, déclara Emmet avec sa poésie légendaire.

« - En effet. Dix billets qu'il va accepter, ajouta Jasper.

Pour ma part, je soupirais. Les paris d'argents entre eux étaient notre lot commun. Surtout depuis qu'ils avaient demandé à Alice de leur donner la combinaison gagnante de la loterie. Depuis, nous avions tous un sacré pécule d'argent de côté, mais je m'égare là. Je les observais donc se taper dans la main, puis m'observer inquisiteurs.

« - Pourquoi refuses-tu Edward, me demanda Carlisle.

« - C'est trop tôt… Pour les voisins en tout cas, puisqu'elle vit ici depuis deux semaines. Mais ici, personne ne nous voit.

Je m'arrêtais une seconde. Comment leur expliquer, que je voulais bien vivre avec Bella, mais que j'aimerais faire les choses dans l'ordre ? Mon père me proposa d'aller dans son bureau, et j'acceptais, en proie à un dilemme. Lorsque nous fûmes seuls, nous observâmes la nuit.

« - Elle rêve de fonder une famille papa. Et ça, je ne peux pas lui offrir. C'est égoïste mais j'aurais aimé lui suffire. Je ne pensais pas qu'à l'instar d'Esmé, ou de Rosalie, elle rêvait de ventres ronds, de sautes d'humeur et d'envies idiotes.

« - C'est pour ça que tu refuses de vivre avec elle ?

« - Non. C'est juste que…

Je soupirais, puis me lançais.

« - Je suis de la vieille école, très vieille même, et j'aurais aimé faire les choses dans l'ordre. D'abord nous marier, ensuite vivre ensemble. Pas l'inverse ! Surtout que je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle accepte d'être mariée à moi, toute son éternité. Et ça ne fait même pas un an que nous sommes ensemble. On doit encore apprendre à se connaître.

« - Tu as raison, mais comment mieux la connaître qu'en vivant réellement avec elle, sans être entouré de ta famille ?

« - … J'ai peur de ce que les voisins pourraient lui dire. Si nous étions ensemble depuis plus longtemps, pourquoi pas, mais là au bout huit mois, c'est trop tôt. Mais je sais très bien que je suis incapable de lui dire non. Du moins, presque. Et si elle veut que nous vivions ensemble alors j'accepterais. Quitte à faire perdre Emmet !

« - Mais toi, que veux-tu ? Ne cherche pas à faire plaisir à tout le monde, c'est impossible ! Tu peux me croire, j'ai essayé.

Devant mon air incrédule, il reprit.

« - Vois-tu, j'ai donné à chacun de vous, ou presque, une seconde vie, pensant agir au mieux, vous éviter la douleur de la mort, et l'oubli, seulement je vous ai tous rendu malheureux. Ne cherche pas à me contredire Edward, dit-il en me voyant ouvrir la bouche, je sais ce que je dis. Hormis Alice, qui ne se souvient de rien, vous regrettez tous votre ancienne vie, et c'est un fardeau lourd à porter, même pour moi. J'ai beaucoup plus d'expérience et de sagesse que vous, et de part mes voyages, j'ai beaucoup appris, sur l'homme, le vampire, et lorsque je t'ai mordu en mille neuf cent dix-huit, je pensais bien faire ! T'offrir l'éternité était ce que j'avais promis à ta mère, paix à son âme. Si j'avais su, un seul instant qu'il te faudrait attendre quatre-vingt dix ans de malheur et de souffrances avant de trouver le bonheur, j'aurais laissé la maladie agir. Mais je n'ai pas pu. Elizabeth me l'a demandé. Ses yeux si intenses, me suppliaient d'agir pour que tu vives le plus longtemps possible.

A cet instant, le visage de ma mère, ravagée par la douleur de la maladie, s'imposa à mon esprit, et au sien. Je fermais les yeux un instants scrutant chacun de ses traits, puis j'ouvris les yeux. Je restais un instant muet, puis passant du coq à l'âne, je demandais :

« - Comment était-elle ? C'est étrange, mais depuis que Bella m'a parlé de Renée, je ne cesse de me demander si ma mère avait été aussi admirable. Je sais que pour un garçon, il n'y a jamais mieux que sa mère, mais comment en être sûr ? Je ne me souviens que de son visage.

« - C'étais une femme courageuse, et observatrice. Elle a cherché à te soigner au maximum, alors qu'elle-même souffrait. Mais la maladie semblait s'échapper d'elle, dès qu'elle s'occuper de toi. Elle a lutté jusqu'au bout, soignant son fils unique au maximum, avant que la maladie ne l'emporte. Je m'étais beaucoup attachée à elle. Si douce, comme seule une mère peut l'être, et si forte ! La bonté qui transpirait de son regard, tout en elle forçait le respect. Je suis même à peu près sûr qu'elle n'était pas d'une famille bourgeoise au départ. Je l'ai vu aux gestes de secours et de soin qu'elle connaissait… Et puis, quand elle n'a plus été à même de s'occuper de toi, elle m'a demandé d'agir. Durant de longues années, je me suis demandé si finalement, elle n'avait pas tout compris à mon existence, mais pourtant, elle n'en a jamais rien dit… Tu peux être fier d'avoir été élevé par une femme de son envergure.

J'acquiesçais, et me levais. Lorsque j'atteignis la porte, il me demanda :

« - Alors, que vas-tu faire alors ?

« - Le seul truc que je puisse faire à mon niveau d'adolescent amoureux. Je vais céder à ma copine, et aller vivre avec elle, j'imagine. Et toi ?

« - Rassurer mon épouse que je n'aime qu'elle. Je suis sûr qu'elle m'en veut de parler de ta mère ainsi !

J'inspectais l'esprit d'Esmé et sourit. Il avait tout faux. Elle était au contraire, ravie qu'il se souvienne de ma mère et qu'il m'en parle. Chose que nous faisions rarement. Sans un mot, je montais rejoindre cette insignifiante petite humaine qui était venue à bout d'un vampire, rien qu'avec un sourire. Je m'allongeais sur le flanc et l'observais. Elle était si belle, que je ne lassais jamais de la regarder. Elle dut sentir ma présence puis qu'elle s'approcha de moi, et chuchota :

« - Je t'aime.

Et moi encore plus… Tu es la seule qui compte ma belle, pensais-je en enroulant une mèche de ses cheveux autour de mon index. Et j'accepte toutes tes lubies, quelle qu'elle soit ! Et maintenant, il ne te reste plus qu'à ouvrir les yeux que je t'annonce cette excellente nouvelle, à tes yeux. Et pourtant vivre près de toi ne t'apporte que des ennuis. James et Victoria, l'ultimatum des Anciens, ce vampire nomade, et pire encore, moi. Je pourrais te tuer en appuyant trop fort pendant une caresse, ou te mordre durant un baiser, et pourtant je suis incapable de m'éloigner de toi, comme un enfant de sa mère. J'arquais un sourcil lorsqu'elle ouvrit un œil.

« - 'l est qu'elle heure, demanda-t-elle d'une voix endormie.

« - Trois heures vingt-sept. Rendors-toi ma belle, tu as encore le temps. Et j'ai envie de te contempler, chuchotais-je à son oreille.

« - Je ne veux pas que tu partes, dit-elle sur le même ton.

« - Alors soit, je serais ton prisonnier. Ce soir et à jamais.

Aussitôt, je m'allongeais près d'elle, l'entourant de sa couette. Elle se colla à moi, et je la sentis hésiter.

« - Qu'as-tu ?

« - Je… Je veux faire quelque chose mais j'ai peur que tu me repousses.

« - Non. Pas ce soir. Je suis tout à toi, cette nuit, sans aucune limite.

« - Alors offre-moi ton corps, je te donne mon âme en échange, dit-elle en souriant.

Je crus qu'elle était sérieuse, mais elle était bien trop fatiguée, pour agir. Elle ferma les yeux et timidement, passa sa main sous ma chemise caressant ma peau du bout des doigts, traçant des arabesques. Je retins plusieurs soupirs et lorsqu'elle fut endormie, j'embrassais son visage, inspirant de longues bouffées de son odeur, si enivrante. Son sang me brûla la gorge et je compris que demain, je devrais aller chasser si je voulais qu'elle reste en vie.

* * *

Voilà, c'est tout. Bon il est cinq heures du matin, je suis fatiguée alors j'écrirais la suite après un bon tour du cadran (ou tout du moins neuf heures de sommeil réglementaire :p)

Time Tell Will ! ! !


	8. Promenons nous dans les bois

**Disclaimer** : Allez on recommence ! Tout ce que vous reconnaissez, (famille de vampires, lieux, répliques (sait-on jamais) loup-garou) ne m'appartient pas, sinon je ne serais pas là ! Le reste ma foi, sort de mon imagination mais je ne revendique pas son appartenance ! D'ailleurs, si une idée vous plait, libre à vous de l'utiliser, sans citer d'où elle vient

**Petite note** : Tout comme la première fic, le point de vue risque de beaucoup changer ! Pensez à lire qui parle !

**Chap08** : Promenons-nous dans les bois !

POV d'Edward

Les deux semaines qui suivirent furent consacrées à notre emménagement commun. Bien sûr j'aurais pu emménager en une nuit, mais il fallait préserver les apparences, comme à chaque fois. J'avais été consterné d'entendre ses voisins jasaient. Evidemment, ils trouvaient que nous allions vite en affaire, et certains poussèrent même le vice jusqu'à penser que c'était Bella qui avait tué son père pour avoir le champ libre. Et cette réflexion, bien que pensée, me hérissait le poil. Enfin, si j'étais un animal. Allongé près de ma copine, qui dormait du sommeil de l'enclume, je soupirais. Depuis que nous vivions ensemble, une paix intérieure me submergeait. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'avais l'impression d'être seul dans ma tête, et c'était bigrement reposant. Bien sûr, j'étais toujours frustré de ne pas avoir accès au seul esprit qui m'intéressait, mais que pouvais-je faire d'autre ? Je n'allais pas lui ouvrir la tête, juste pour savoir pourquoi ses pensées m'étaient interdites ? Cependant, j'avais un autre problème. J'avais toujours été attiré par elle. Par l'odeur de son sang, de sa peau, ou de ses cheveux, qui sentent la fraise, mais depuis plusieurs nuits, c'était son corps qui m'obsédait. Je savais qu'il m'était interdit, le temps qu'elle était humaine, et je l'acceptais, mais après avoir passé plusieurs années, à entendre ma famille prendre du plaisir ainsi, je commençais moi aussi à vouloir y goûter. Heureusement que j'étais le seul à pouvoir lire dans ma tête. Que dirait Emmet s'il m'entendait à cet instant ? Sur cette idée, je soupirais et descendis préparer le petit-déjeuner. Dès qu'il fut terminé, je remontais et annulant la sonnerie de son réveil, je l'embrassais pour la sortir de ses songes. Songe que je plaisais à imaginer que je les hantais, ça va de soit. Lorsqu'elle répondit à mon étreinte, je l'approfondis avant de m'écarter, et lui montrais son plateau-repas. Aussitôt, une lueur de tristesse passa dans son regard.

« - Tu vas me quitter, demanda-t-elle perdue.

« - Ou Diable as-tu été pêché une idée aussi saugrenue ?

« - Dans mon petit-déjeuner au lit, pardi !

« - J'avais envie de te faire plaisir, lui assurais-je en haussant les épaules. Ma foi, si tu n'en veux pas, je peux tou…

Je ne pus terminer ma phrase, ses lèvres étant sur les miennes. Souriant, je m'écartais et d'une voix tendre, je lui murmurais de manger. Ce qu'elle fit rapidement puis, quand elle eut terminée, je déposais sa table au sol, et l'embrassais derechef. Pressant doucement, mon corps contre le sien, je nous allongeais, et me maintenant au-dessus d'elle d'une main, je passais l'autre sous son haut de pyjama, tandis que ses doigts caressaient mon épine dorsale. Quittant ses lèvres, je me dirigeais vers son cou, et sa respiration devint erratique. Mon souffle se faisant saccadé également, je songeais à stopper ce câlin qui allait déjà trop loin. Malheureusement, elle frôla mon torse ce qui ne m'aida pas à trouver une raison légitime pour nous stopper. Malgré mon désir d'arrêter, je m'attaquais à ses clavicules, et passais ma langue sur sa carotide avant de m'en éloigner. Nous serions en retard en cours, ce matin, j'en étais persuadé. Me relevant prestement, et le souffle court, je dis :

« - Je… Tu devrais te préparer.

« - … Oui… Le lycée.

Elle hocha la tête, et je refusais de croiser son regard, trop honteux de ce qu'il s'était passé. Nous n'avions pas fait grand-chose, et pourtant c'était trop. Je savais que je l'avais blessé, mais je ne pouvais risquer sa vie pour un moment de bonheur. Elle devait vivre. Et je devais attendre encore un an et demi. Autant, ce délai me semblait court, puisque dans vingt petits mois, nous serions obligés de la transformer, autant devoir patienter autant de temps pour pouvoir aller au bout de nos envies me semblait une éternité. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bain, elle évita à son tour de me regarder, je sentis que je l'avais blessé, plus que ça m'était permis. Elle descendit dans la cuisine, et je l'y suivis. Me calant contre la porte, les bras croisés sur ma poitrine, je l'observais nettoyer les plans de travail, déjà propres, ainsi que sa vaisselle.

« - Je… Excuse-moi Bella, pour ce matin, je… Je n'ai pas réfléchi à ce que je faisais… Je… Pardon.

Je n'eus pas besoin de Jasper pour sentir sa colère. Elle emplissait la pièce. Ma copine se tourna prestement et je vis dans ses yeux, la peine que je lui avais faite. Avant que je ne puisse ajouter quelque chose, elle déclara :

« - C'est trop facile de t'excuser, et surtout un peu tard, tu ne crois pas ?

Aussitôt, elle sortit de la cuisine, jetant l'éponge sur la table et, gagnant le salon, appela chez moi. Elle demanda à ma sœur si elle accepterait de l'emmener au lycée. J'en eus le souffle coupé. Jamais encore, elle n'avait refusé que je l'accompagne. La conversation s'acheva sur une réponse positive, et elle s'assit dans le fauteuil, refusant volontairement de s'asseoir sur le canapé, ce qui était plus que compréhensif. Cinq minutes tard, la M3 de Rosalie arriva, et je l'entendis penser que je n'étais qu'un idiot, entre autre. Bella se leva et prenant son sac, elle sortit. Je l'imitais, et je demandais à Alice, si elle accepterait de m'accompagner. J'avais besoin de ses conseils. Elle acquiesça et laissa sa place à ma petite humaine. La décapotable de ma sœur partit rapidement, et j'attendis quelques secondes avant de démarrer à mon tour.

« - Dois-je en conclure que cette conversation ne doit pas être répétée ?

« - Gagné. Tu devrais être voyante, ironisais-je. Excuses-moi, Alice.

« - Aucun problème, m'assura-t-elle en balayant mes excuses d'un geste de la main. Alors pourquoi Bella t'en veut ?

« - Comme si tu l'ignorais ?

« - En effet. Suite à son appel, je me suis penchée sur la question, et je n'ai qu'une question : Pourquoi l'as-tu repoussée ? Et ne me sors pas l'excuse des cours, je ne suis pas Bella. Tu sais très bien que Carlisle n'aurait pas hésité à vous donner un justificatif médical.

« - Le fait, que je risque de la tuer, te convient-il ? Je ne peux relâcher ma concentration, ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde, sous peine de la faire souffrir.

« - Tout de suite les grands maux ! Tu l'aurais pas tué, voyons ! Blessée, je ne dis pas mais tuer…

Je la vis se tendre, et j'accélérais pour arriver au lycée. Dès que je fus garé, je sondais son esprit. Je ne vis que la fin de sa vision, mais ça me suffit. Bella était en sueur, un grand sourire aux lèvres, mais son corps étaient couvert d'ecchymoses. J'avalais de travers, et nous sortîmes de la voiture.

« - Tu vois, y a pas mort d'homme !

Je haussais les épaules et scrutais ma famille.

« - Elle est avec ses amis humains, m'assura Rosalie.

La remerciant d'un signe de tête, j'observais le peu de jeunes arrivés. Effectivement, face à Angela et Ben, était ma copine. Cependant, j'entendis la jeune femme lui signaler que je la regardais, mais Bella resta dos à moi. Soupirant, je baissais la tête.

« - Jazz, combien tu paris qu'il n'arrive pas à se faire pardonner avant ce soir ?

« - Vingt billets que c'est avant le repas, assura mon frère.

« - Vous n'en avez pas marre de vous remplir les poches sur mon dos, grognais-je pour la forme.

En effet, en temps que vampires, nous n'avions que peu de distraction, et nous tuons le temps comme nous le pouvions. La sonnerie retentit, et je souris. Au début de l'année, je m'étais assis à côté de Bella à chaque cours, et les professeurs refusant qu'on change de place, me permettaient de renouer avec ma copine ou du moins d'essayer. J'entrais en classe et Bella était déjà là, le nez dans son sac, pour sortir ses affaires, qu'elle plaça sur la paillasse avant de fixer le tableau, comme si le mystère de l'univers allait s'y inscrire.

« - Elle a la rancune tenace, la frangine, murmura Jasper riant sous cape.

Soupirant, je pris une feuille, et lui demandais de m'excuser, lui expliquant que j'ai eu tord d'aller si loin, alors que je savais que je pouvais la blesser. Elle prit mon mot, et le lus avant de répondre qu'elle me pardonnait si j'acceptais d'essayer ce soir. J'eus un choc, et je sentis son regard sur moi, pendant que je lui répondais. C'était impossible, de toute manière. Si nous le tentions, elle ressemblerait à un hématome géant d'ici demain. Je n'eus pas de réponse tout de suite, à mon second mot, et je me demandais si elle me comprenait enfin. Malheureusement, je n'eus pas cette chance non plus. Elle resta muette jusqu'à l'interclasse de dix heures, où elle me coinça, entre guillemet, dans un couloir.

« - Accepte de me parler de la décision Italienne et j'oublie ton attitude de ce matin, argua-t-elle.

« - Tu sais ce que tu dois en savoir. Ne cherche pas plus loin, pour le moment.

Je commençais à souffrir de la soif, et je prévis d'y aller ce soir, si je ne voulais pas qu'il y ait d'accident.

« - Ça me concerne Edward, et je finirais tôt ou tard par être au courant.

Je soufflais pour réprimer ma colère, et déclarais, plus sèchement que je ne le voulais :

« - Je préférerais que ce soir plus tard, que tôt.

A ces mots, elle se rapprocha de moi, me fusillant des yeux.

POV de Bella

Une sourde colère monta en moi, quand je compris qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de céder. Étouffant mes envies vampiricides, je m'approchais de lui. J'étais ravie qu'il ne puisse lire mes pensées, et je lui parlais des accords d'Italie afin qu'il oublie mes mains. Je savais que lorsqu'il s'apercevrait de ce que je faisais, il m'en voudrait mais il commençait à avoir le regard noir, signe qu'il irait chasser bientôt. Fouillant discrètement, j'espérais, sa poche, je dénichais ses clés et l'occupant, je les lui volais. Aussitôt, Alice vint nous interrompre, me faisant un clin d'œil et entraîna son frère plus loin. Comprenant que j'avais sa bénédiction, je partis comme une furie dehors. Il ne restait que cinq minutes avant la reprise des cours. En chemin, je croisais sa famille. Ses deux frères me firent de grands sourires, et Rosalie hocha simplement la tête déclarant qu'Alice me couvrirait. Aussitôt, je m'engouffrais dans la volvo, et quittais le parking en trombe. J'avais besoin de réfléchir, et instinctivement, je me dirigeais vers la réserve, lieu interdit des vampires. En chemin, j'entendis le portable d'Edward dans la boite à gant. Me garant, je décrochais en voyant le numéro d'Alice s'afficher. Elle s'inquiétait de savoir quand je rentrais, et je la rassurais. Je comptais revenir pour la biologie, puis raccrochais alors que son frère demandait où j'étais. Il devait s'inquiéter pour son petit bijou automobile. Pour ma part, je me contentais d'éviter d'avoir un accident. Observant le coin, je m'aperçus que j'étais près de la forêt Quilleute. Je pris le portable, et sortis, marchant droit devant moi. La réserve étant en vue, je savais qu'Edward ne se risquerait pas à venir m'y chercher. J'avais la désagréable impression d'être observée. Soupirant je secouais la tête. Sûrement un animal ! Je me répétais cette phrase comme une litanie, pour me convaincre, et ma marche me fit découvrir une clairière. Je l'observais un instant, quand soudain, trois énormes loups me firent face en grognant. Un noir, un gris foncé, ainsi qu'un brun-roux. Leurs longs museaux retroussés, qui dévoilaient des dents, aiguisées comme des poignards, et leurs têtes, qui devaient m'arriver au niveau de l'épaule, me firent froid dans le dos. D'un coup, ils foncèrent droit sur moi, et je me recroquevillais espérant qu'ils me mangeraient rapidement. Seulement un instant plus tard, j'étais seule. Fronçant les sourcils, je revins sur mes pas. Cette rencontre, m'avait calmée, et je me jurais de ne pas revenir seule dans cette forêt. J'entrais dans la voiture, et repris le chemin de la maison. Je sais que j'aurais du aller en cours, mais j'étais bien trop effrayée pour le moment. Il fallait que je me calme avant de me frotter au don de Jasper. Seulement, lorsque j'arrivais devant chez moi, je revis mon père mort sur le canapé, et secouant la tête, je roulais à tombeaux ouverts, jusqu'au lycée. J'arrivais dix minutes avant que le cours d'espagnol ne s'arrête et je mis de la musique. Je reconnus sans mal, la sonate numéro huit en la mineur de Mozart joué au piano, et je souris. J'aimais cet air. A peine la sonnerie retentit qu'on toqua au carreau. J'éteignis tout, ouvris lentement la porte, et sortis de l'habitacle avant de croiser le regard sombre de mon copain. Bien que j'ignore, si je vais encore rester sa copine longtemps après ce que je viens de faire. Je crus qu'il allait m'en vouloir, me hurler dessus, ou même me demander si je n'avais pas rayé sa voiture, mais sa question me désarçonna.

« - Tu vas bien ?

J'eus un temps d'arrêt devant l'inquiétude qui se reflétait sur ses traits. J'acquiesçais avant de me coller contre lui. Ces loups m'avaient vraiment fichu la trouille, et lorsque je sentis ses bras m'entourer, je me permis de souffler longuement, tentant de me calmer. Les autres arrivèrent peu après, et me questionnèrent sur ma matinée. Comme ils étaient inquiets, je leur racontais ma brève rencontre avec les canidés, et j'interceptais le regard qu'ils échangèrent.

« - Quoi, demandais-je brusquement. Qu'est-ce que vous me cachez encore ?

« - Je… Je suis désolée Bella, souffla Alice, on n'a pas le droit de t'en parler.

« - C'est une vieille histoire, et il nous faut l'accord de certaines personnes qu'on ne voit plus, ajouta Rosalie.

J'aurais voulus être en colère, mais à la place, je me serrais contre Edward oubliant notre querelle. J'avais trop besoin de sentir sa présence contre moi. Il dut le sentir puisqu'il raffermit sa prise contre me taille et embrassa ma tempe. Levant le nez, je déposais un léger baiser ses lèvres, et Jasper déclara :

« - J'ai gagné, Emmet ! Par ici la monnaie.

Je me tournais vers eux, interloquée, et Edward me raconta le pari qu'il y avait eu sur nous. Haussant les épaules, j'interceptais la passation de billets et je les mis dans ma poche. Ils me regardèrent tous les yeux ronds, et je déclarais platement :

« - Désolée. Quand on parie sur moi, c'est moi qui empoche.

Rosalie rit et mon copain murmura à mes oreilles :

« - En toute logique, je devrais t'en demander la moitié, vu qu'on pariait aussi sur moi, mais je te laisse cette victoire. T'as réussi à rendre Emmet sans voix.

J'éclatais de rire, et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la cafétéria. Je me servis un bon plateau et payais avec l'argent fraîchement gagné. Nous nous installâmes à la table et je dis :

« - C'est ce qui s'appelle de l'argent facile. Je vais m'attarder un peu dans votre famille. Ça peu vouloir le coup.

« - La prochaine fois, on paiera loin de toi, nuance, affirma Jasper en souriant.

Je fus rassurée de savoir qu'ils ne m'en voulaient ni l'un ni l'autre.

« - Ouais. Parce que compte sur nous, pour parier sur toi à la prochaine occasion, ajouta son frère.

« - Et moi, je compte sur Edward et Alice pour me tenir informer, ajoutais-je avant de les fixais tous les deux.

Je fis la moue de chien battu, et ajoutais un « s'il vous plait » avec une voix enfantine. Aussitôt, mon copain acquiesça, suivit de près par sa copine. Je les embrassais tous deux, et lançais un regard de vainqueurs aux deux garçons.

« - On n'en reparlera ce soir, ma chérie, déclara Jasper.

« - Ouais, on va en parler ce soir, n'est-ce pas mon grand fou, ajouta Emmet en regardant mon copain.

Etrangement, autant Alice avait acquiescée haussant les épaules, autant Edward se recula d'un bond. Il me prit sur ses genoux, se servant de moi comme bouclier humain, je suppose.

« - Hors de question, assura-t-il. D'une, j'aide ma belle aux yeux noisettes, de deux, je ne la trahirais pas, et de trois, je l'aime trop pour envisager de t'aider toi.

Nous rîmes quand il se tourna vers sa copine en reniflant bruyamment.

« - T'as vu Edward ne m'aime plus depuis qu'il a rencontré son nouveau bouclier. Plus personne y m'aime maintenant. T'es mon dernier espoir ma petite Rose.

« - T'as vraiment personne d'autre, non parce que je suis pas sûre d'aimer ce pleurnicheur, dit-elle.

* * *

Voilà, voilà, c'est tout. J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Moi j'ai aimé, surtout la fin. A la base, ça devait pas passer comme ça, mais mon ordi a bugué et j'ai du le réécrire d'un bout à l'autre donc, j'ai changé certains détails (pas très importants)

Time Tell Will ! ! !


	9. Proposition et vacance

**Disclaimer** : Allez on recommence ! Tout ce que vous reconnaissez, (famille de vampires, lieux, répliques (sait-on jamais) loup-garou) ne m'appartient pas, sinon je ne serais pas là ! Le reste ma foi, sort de mon imagination mais je ne revendique pas son appartenance ! D'ailleurs, si une idée vous plait, libre à vous de l'utiliser, sans citer d'où elle vient

**Petite note** : Tout comme la première fic, le point de vue risque de beaucoup changer ! Pensez à lire qui parle !

**Chap09** : Proposition !

POV d'Edward

Les vacances de noël approchaient à grands pas, et Bella semblait avoir oublié ses questions sur mon voyage en Italie, ce qui me ravissait. Notre vie de couple me plaisait de plus en plus. Chaque matin, je la réveillais d'une manière différente, à grand renforts de moments câlins sages, et de mots doux. Rien ne semblait pouvoir briser notre routine. Encore ce matin, alors qu'elle murmurait qu'elle m'aimait, j'étais le plus heureux des vampires. Me penchant doucement vers elle, je lui chuchotais ces trois-mêmes mots, avant d'embrasser son cou. Lentement, mes mains se placèrent sur ses hanches, et souriant contre sa peau, je la chatouillais. Elle ne bougea pas durant quelques secondes puis finit par ouvrir les yeux en riant à gorge déployée. Je m'étais redressé, et je la regardais se tordre sous mes assauts, me priant de m'arrêter.

« - Pitié, je ferais tout ce que tu voudras, cria-t-elle.

Aussitôt, je me stoppais, et la fixant sérieusement, je demandais si elle était sérieuse. Comme elle acquiesça, je l'embrassais tendrement avant de la prendre dans mes bras. J'aurais aimé la tenir ainsi, quand nous franchirions le seuil de notre maison, plus tard, quand nous serions mariés, mais je ne connaissais pas son opinion sur le sujet. Descendant les marches, je la déposais sur la chaise de la cuisine, et commençais à lui préparer de quoi se nourrir.

« - Laisse Edward. L'odeur t'insupporte, je vais le faire. Je suis une grande fille à présent, dit-elle en se levant.

Me tournant rapidement, je la regardais.

« - Assis ! Tu as dit tout ce que je voudrais, alors assis, je m'occupe de toi, tout aujourd'hui et tu obéis.

Elle ne broncha pas, et se réinstalla en boudant. Je l'entendis clairement chuchoter « J'ai quand même le droit de cuisiner. » mais je ne relevais pas. La servant, je lui intimais d'un geste de la main, de se nourrir pendant que je l'observais. Elle ne parlait pas, et je voyais une étincelle de malice dans son regard. Me préparant au pire, je questionnais :

« - A quoi songes-tu ?

Elle garda les lèvres scellées et je me demandais si je n'avais pas mal agi. Mais j'eus beau repenser à tout ce que j'avais dit et fait depuis son réveil, je ne voyais pas ma faute.

« - Bon dis-moi, qu'ai-je fait de mal pour que tu ne me parle pas ?

« - Tu as dit que je devais obéir et bien soit ! Je te répondrais donc que lorsque tu me demanderas de te répondre.

Je notais qu'elle se retenait de rire et soupirais.

« - Tu as le droit de parler quand tu le désires, ma belle.

Elle sourit de toutes ses dents et termina son repas rapidement, avant de monter se laver. Pendant ce temps, je nettoyais la pièce, et descendis nos sacs. Elle me rejoignit peu de temps après, habillée d'un jeans et d'une chemise bleue. Ses cheveux étaient attachés et j'en conclus qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à les coiffer. Mais j'aimais bien. Elle s'assit sur la table et m'observa le regard brillant avant de baisser les yeux gênés. Ce qui n'augurait rien de bon pour moi.

« - Qu'as-tu ?

« - Rien, dit-elle trop rapidement pour que ce soit vrai.

« - Bella, soupirais-je. J'ai beau tenter de me convaincre que c'est mieux de ne pas entendre ce que tu penses, quand tu agis comme ça, tu m'intrigues encore plus.

« - En l'occurrence, ce n'est pas plus mal, parce que si je te disais ce que j'ai en tête, tu t'énerverais, chuchota-t-elle.

Pour ma part, je fronçais les sourcils. Qu'avait-elle donc en tête ? Je lui promis de rester calme et elle m'avoua qu'elle aurait aimé prendre sa douche avec moi. Si j'avais pu rougir, nul doute que je serais dans le même état qu'elle. Les joues en feu et le regard fuyant, cependant ça m'était interdit. En l'occurrence, j'essayais simplement de visualiser la scène, et je me giflais mentalement. Il fallait mieux éviter ce genre de chose. Inspirant un grand coup, je m'approchais d'elle, et je notais que son regard n'avait pas quitté ses genoux. Je posais mon pouce sous son menton et relevais son visage. Sans un mot, je l'embrassais tendrement et chuchotais :

« - Un jour peut-être…

Je n'ajoutais rien. Nul doute que lorsqu'elle ferait partie de mon monde, j'adorerais. Je posais mes mains sur sa taille et la fis descendre. Galamment, je lui ouvris la porte de notre maison, puis celle de la voiture. Elle leva les yeux au ciel en souriant, mais je savais qu'elle aimait ce genre d'attention.

Nous arrivâmes rapidement au lycée et le reste de la fratrie étant là, j'entendis Emmet se moquait de moi, lorsque j'ouvris la porte à ma douce. Je poussais le vice, jusqu'à l'aider à sortir de la voiture, et je portais son sac.

« - Alors frangin, t'as fait quoi comme connerie, pour te montrer si attentionné ?

« - Rien. C'est juste la fête des femmes, déclarais-je en haussant les épaules.

« - La quoi ?

« - La fête des femme, Bella. Une fois dans l'année, l'homme est au service de sa moitié. Mais comme je t'aime au-delà du raisonnable, je pousse le vice jusqu'à répéter ce manège le plus souvent possible, expliquais-je avant de l'embrasser.

« - Et bien. Finalement, c'est avec Edward que j'aurais du me mettre, soupira Rosalie. Au moins, il n'est pas allergique à la galanterie, lui.

Lorsque mon prénom fut prononcé, je sentis Bella se raidir, et Emmet grogner. Seulement, je n'y étais pour rien. J'avais été élevé ainsi. Heureusement la suite de sa phrase allégea l'ambiance. Plus encore lorsque ma copine enroula ses bras sur autour de ma taille.

« - Ouais, mais maintenant, il est à moi. Je le garde, c'est mon prisonnier !

« - Me voilà bien chanceux, déclarais-je amusé.

Les autres élèves commençaient à arriver, et j'entendis les pensées de Jasper, qui se demandait si Alice apprécierait. Je hochais la tête, et lorsque les cours commencèrent, nous fûmes tous deux aux petits soins de nos copines. Je souris lorsque certaines filles les envièrent.

La journée passa tranquillement et quant, au soir, nous dûmes repartir Alice nous proposa de passer à la maison. Ma copine acquiesça et se tourna vers moi.

« - Vos désirs sont des ordres, princesse.

Elle sourit et claquant sa main dans celle de ma sœur, elles se donnèrent rendez-vous à la villa. Nous montâmes dans la voiture, et elle m'embrassa derechef. Nous fîmes une halte chez nous, déposer nos sacs, et elle prit le courrier. Tandis que je roulais, elle le lut, quand soudain, je la sentis se tendre. Je fronçais les sourcils et ralentissant, lui demandais ce qu'elle avait.

« - C'est la banque. Charlie devait payer la maison chaque année pour y vivre et… On n'a pas fait les papiers, résultats, je suis à la rue le premier janvier.

« - On va trouver une solution, ne t'inquiète pas.

Je la rassurais tant bien que mal puis me garais. Elle ravala ses larmes et lorsque je lui ouvris la porte de chez mes parents, elle se montra enjouée et ravie d'être ici. Cependant, le regard de ma sœur me fit comprendre qu'elle était au courant. La prenant à part, je lui demandais si elle avait la solution. « Pas encore, chuchota-t-elle. » Nous revînmes avec les autres, et je notais que Bella avait un verre de soda dans les mains. Je demandais à mon père s'il acceptait qu'on s'isole quelques minutes, quand je vis mes sœurs occuper ma copine. A chaque fois que je les voyais ainsi, elles me faisaient penser à deux fillettes jouant à la poupée. Nous montâmes dans son bureau et je lui expliquais le problème. Peut-être aurait-il une idée.

« - Peut-être pourrait-elle venir vivre ici ? L'odeur de son sang devient supportable pour tout le monde, même Jasper, ça ne devrait pas poser de problème.

« - J'y ai songé, mais je sais qu'elle tenait à garder la maison de son père. J'ai pensé la racheter, mais… Rien qu'à l'idée qu'il connaisse où elle vit, ça me répugne.

Voyant de quoi je parlais, mon père ne me posa plus de question et me proposa de lui demander directement.

« - Où est Edward, demanda ma belle ce qui fit fleurir un sourire sur mon visage.

« - Tu sais mon fils, depuis que tu es avec elle tu n'as jamais été si joyeux, constata-t-il.

« - Elle me rend heureux et humain, déclarais-je en haussant les épaules.

POV de Bella

Alice et Rosalie me parlaient de mode depuis un quart d'heure, et je commençais à saturer. Voulant qu'il vienne à mon aide, je cherchais mon copain des yeux mais ne le trouvais pas. Je demandais où il était et Jasper leva le nez du plateau d'échec, me montra l'étage. Au même instant, le vampire de ma vie descendit parlant avec son père. Cependant je notais qu'il me regardait en coin, et je lui fis signe du bout du doigt, pour qu'il vienne à mon secours. Seulement voilà, soit il était de mèche avec ses sœurs, soit il ne comprenait pas. J'observais ses sœurs, et comme elles semblaient avoir oublié mon existence, je me rapprochais des deux joueurs d'échec.

« - Alors ? Qui gagne ?

« - Jazz, comme d'hab, murmura Alice toute fière.

« - Très bien, je paris sur lui alors, déclarais-je en riant.

Le jeune homme releva le nez de l'échiquier et me regarda le visage penché. Je le fixais à mon tour, et il plissa les yeux.

« - Non mais ne cherche pas, personne peut lire dans ma tête, même pas ton idiot de frère, ajoutais-je plus bas.

Ma remarque fit mouche et les quatre garçons, seuls vampires que j'avais dans mon champ de vision, me regardèrent étrangement. Seul Carlisle se retenait de rire, avant de disparaître de ma vue. Les deux reprirent leurs parties et lorsqu'Edward s'approcha de moi, j'évitais de le regarder. La journée avait été étrange, puisqu'il répondait à chacun de mes désirs, et j'avais envie de le faire mijoter quelques temps. Je me concentrais donc sur la partie devant moi, mais ne pus l'éviter longtemps puisqu'il se plaça face à moi, et me fixa intensément. J'avais l'impression que son regard me brûlait le visage mais je tins bon, me mordant la lèvre intérieure pour ne pas craquer. Ce petit jeu dura bien un quart d'heure puis, Jasper déclara :

« - Bon Edward fais quelque chose, ça devient insupportable cette tension ! Et ça me déconcentre.

« - Va donc courir Eddy, lui proposais-je riant sous cape.

En effet, j'avais remarqué la grimace qu'il faisait dès qu'Emmet l'appelait ainsi. Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre. Ses deux frères rirent, et me tournant vers les filles, je notais qu'elles avaient un petit sourire également. En fait, j'observais chaque personne, sauf celui qui faisait battre mon cœur. Il finit par craquer et me porta jusqu'à sa chambre. Etonnée, je le regardais en fronçant les sourcils.

« - Tu voulais bien que je te sauve non ?

« - C'était il y a dix minutes. Change de réseau mon pote ! J'apprécie beaucoup la compagnie de tes frères. Ils me font rire à parier sur tout et n'importe quoi.

« - Hey, crièrent-ils simplement pour moi.

Edward ne dit rien mais se rapprocha de moi, tel un félin de sa proie, et mon cœur s'affola légèrement. Il dut le percevoir, puisqu'il sourit dangereusement et instinctivement, je reculais jusqu'à ce je sente le mur contre mon dos. Déglutissant, je refusais néanmoins de baisser les yeux, et dès qu'il fut assez proche, il plaça ses bars de part et d'autre de ma taille, paume contre le mur. J'étais sa prisonnière ! Doucement, son corps se pressa contre le mien et sa bouche vint se déposer près de mon oreille.

« - Tu as peur ?

« - Pas du tout, rétorquais-je.

« - Tu mens très mal, répondit-il en secouant la tête avant d'embrasser ma joue.

« - Bon peut-être un tout petit peu. Mais je sais que tu ne me feras pas de mal.

Malgré moi, je déglutis et il rit. Ses lèvres frôlèrent ma mâchoire, la redessinant avec des baisers brûlants. Ma respiration devint heurtée et je le sentis sourire contre me peau. Lorsqu'il arriva dans mon cou, je penchais la tête lui facilitant l'accès. Je n'avais pas envie que ce moment ne s'arrête et, vu la chaleur de ses lèvres, j'en conclus que lui non plus. Je refusais d'écouter ma raison qui me criait que c'était la température de mon corps qui réchauffait ses lèvres. A cet instant, j'avais l'impression qu'il était aussi humain que moi. Lentement, je sentis ses lèvres descendre sur mon épaule, et je déposais mes mains sa nuque, la frôlant du bout des doigts. Je descendis jusque dans son dos, passant sous sa chemise. Sa peau paraissait glacée sous mes mains mais peu m'importait. Progressivement, sa bouche se dirigea vers ma poitrine et j'espérais qu'il ne s'arrêterait pas trop tôt. J'avais envie de le sentir contre moi, depuis tellement longtemps. Je sursautais lorsque, sans stopper ses baisers, il me porta jusque sur le lit, où je m'allongeais l'entraînant avec moi. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à respirer, et je sentais qu'il était dans le même état que moi. Lentement, il remonta jusqu'à mon visage et m'embrassa avec tendresse, alors qu'une de ses mains passait, timidement, sous mon pull, caressant ma peau. Lorsque ses doigts se posèrent juste au dessus de mon nombril, je me cambrais légèrement, tandis qu'il repartait à l'assaut de mon cou. Une chaleur nouvelle se répandit dans mon bas-ventre quand sa main frôla le tissu de mon soutien-gorge, avant de le loger dans mon dos, me rapprochant de lui. Cependant, je sentais que nous approchions, à grands pas de la fin de ce moment, puisque ses baisers se firent plus tendre, mais pour une fois, ça ne me dérangeait pas. J'avais apprécié cet instant. Lorsque son visage me fit face, je lui fis un grand sourire et je déposais un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

« - Finalement, ce n'est pas plus mal qu'on soit monté dans ta chambre. Imagine ce qu'aurait dit ton frère, chuchotais-je. Enfin tes frères.

Je songeais à Jasper. Comment aurait-il réagi si nous avions été proche de lui ?… En fin de compte, je ne veux pas le savoir. J'observais les pupilles pétillantes de mon copain.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, demandais-je étonnée qu'il me fixe ainsi.

« - J'étais en train de penser à ce que m'a dit Carlisle tout à l'heure.

« - Et… Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

« - Et bien, je lui ai parlé du problème de la banque, et il m'a proposé de te demander si tu accepterais de vivre ici ?

Et bé. Ce n'est pas ce à quoi, je m'attendais.

« - Je vais vous déranger, ce n'est pas la peine. Je trouverais bien une solution, au pire, je louerais un studio ou un truc du genre.

« - S'il y avait ne serait-ce qu'un infime risque que tu dérange, Carlisle ne me l'aurait pas proposé, ou en tout cas, je ne t'en aurais pas fait part.

« - Mais… Et Jasper ? Tu penses que l'odeur de mon sang, ne va pas le… tenter trop ! Je n'ai pas envie qu'il y ait de problème, moi !

« - Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je commence à m'habituer à ton odeur, dit son frère en entrant dans notre chambre suivit des autres.

Heureusement que je m'étais rhabillée correctement dis donc.

« - … Mais non, de toute façon, vous avez déjà une vie réglée, à cause de moi, va falloir tout remettre en question et je…

« - Mais voyons ma chérie, nous serions ravie que tu habites avec nous, déclara Esmé de sa voix douce.

Je commençais à être à court d'arguments là, j'avoue. Pas que je n'avais pas envie de vivre avec eux, au contraire. Edward me regarda en souriant et je compris, qu'à l'instar de sa famille, il attendait mon prochain argument.

« - Non mais, de toute façon, je parle en dormant, ça va vous énerver, surtout que je ne contrôle pas ce que je dis, et je pourrais être blessante, dis-je comme si ce pauvre argument réglait la question.

A vrai dire, moi-même je ne le trouvais pas convainquant et vu la grimace d'Alice, personne ne devait le croire.

« - Tu n'as jamais été blessante dans tes propos Bella. La plupart du temps, de toute façon, tu reprends juste les grandes idées de la journée.

Bon, si même Edward n'était pas de mon côté, j'allais devoir trouver seule l'argument massue. Seulement, vous avez déjà essayé d'assommer un vampire, vous ? Croyez-moi, c'est impossible. Ils ont la tête trop dure. Je jouais donc ma dernière carte.

« - Bon, c'est d'accord, soufflais-je.

Aussitôt, ils sourirent tous et je croisais le regard heureux d'Edward.

« - Mais, à une condition, ajoutais-je. Au premier problème, vous me le dites, et j'irais ailleurs. C'est bien d'accord ?

Je les regardais chacun leur tour, attendant qu'ils acquiescent. Quand j'arrivais à Emmet, il me tendit la main, paume en l'air.

« - Tope-là !

* * *

Et voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Oui, bon, il ne se passe pas grand-chose mais bon ! Au prochain chapitre, Noël (en autre) ! J'espère que vous avez aimés !

Time Tell Will ! ! !


	10. Loup y es tu

**Disclaimer** : Allez on recommence ! Tout ce que vous reconnaissez, (famille de vampires, lieux, répliques (sait-on jamais) loup-garou) ne m'appartient pas, sinon je ne serais pas là ! Le reste ma foi, sort de mon imagination mais je ne revendique pas son appartenance ! D'ailleurs, si une idée vous plait, libre à vous de l'utiliser, sans citer d'où elle vient

**Petite note** : Tout comme la première fic, le point de vue risque de beaucoup changer ! Pensez à lire qui parle !

**Chap10** : Loup y es-tu ?

POV de Bella

Ça me faisait étrange de vider la maison que j'avais toujours connue, bien que j'y avais peu habitée. Je ne savais pas quoi faire de ses cannes à pêche, ou des babioles qu'il avait gardées. De plus, avec les meubles de maman que j'avais récupérée, ça me faisait trop de choses. J'allais devoir en vendre une partie, mais je ne pouvais m'y résoudre. Tout appartenait à mon passé, à ma vie, et mes racines. Comme mon père, j'avais ce défaut de garder les objets qui me rappelait un souvenir heureux.

Edward était parti chasser avec Emmet et Jasper, et j'étais sous la surveillance d'Esmé et de Rosalie. Je les appréciais toutes les deux, mais la stupéfiante beauté de Rosalie et l'extrême douceur de leur mère, me paralysait. Je parlais très peu avec l'une et l'autre, et j'aurais aimé avoir mon copain près de moi. Il aurait peut-être pu m'aider pour savoir où je pouvais stocker les effets de mes parents, et surtout faire le tri. Malheureusement, ils étaient dans l'Illinois, une région où la surpopulation de puma posait problème. Ils ne rentraient que demain et j'avais hâte qu'il me serre dans ses bras.

J'observais le ciel. La nuit commençait à tomber. Soupirant, j'allais me préparer quelque chose de rapide à manger, en priant pour que la nuit passe vite. Ils seraient de retour au soir, et comme mon déménagement me prenait toutes mes journées, je ne voyais pas le temps passer. Soupirant, j'entrai dans la cuisine, et je fus étonnée d'y voir sa mère en train de s'affairer aux fourneaux.

« - Tu as terminée ta journée, s'enquit-elle tranquillement.

« - A cette heure, je peux rien faire de plus, dirons-nous. J'ai loin d'avoir terminée.

Elle hocha la tête et déposa devant moi, une omelette accompagnée de haricots et de jambon, ainsi qu'un verre de lait. Je la remerciais et mangeais rapidement. Je ne tenais plus debout surtout. Mais je ne m'en rendais compte que maintenant que j'étais assise, forcément. Quand j'eus terminée, je fis la vaisselle, et souhaitais bonne nuit à mes deux gardes avant de monter me changer. Une migraine, légère mais dérangeante me vrillait la tête depuis quelques heures, et j'en conclus que le manque de sommeil commençait à se faire sentir. Je posais ma tête sur l'oreiller, et m'endormis rapidement, rêvant à Edward. Cette fois encore, j'imaginais nos enfants, si nous en avions. Je savais par Carlisle que la mère d'Edward s'appelait Elizabeth qu'elle avait les yeux verts et les cheveux bronze de son fils. Etrangement, nos enfants avaient ses yeux, et mes cheveux, la peau claire, mais d'une beauté stupéfiante.

Lorsque je m'éveillais le lendemain, je fus surprise de sentir un poids sur mon lit. Fronçant les sourcils, je croisais le regard doré de mon copain. A présent complètement réveillée, je lui sautais presque dans les bras, ravie qu'il soit là. Il m'avait manqué plus que ce n'était supportable. Je l'embrassais avec fougue, puis m'écartais presqu'aussitôt, m'excusant. Il rit, et me rallongeant, il copia mon baiser, et bientôt j'oubliais mon prénom. Quand le besoin d'air se fit sentir, il s'écarta, observant mon visage dans ses moindres détails.

« - Tu es tellement belle, soupira-t-il.

Je devais avoir les cheveux dans tous les sens, les traces de draps imprimées sur la peau, les yeux fatigués, la peau sèche, et il me trouvait belle ? Je commençais à douter de sa vue. Peut-être aurait-il besoin de lunette ? Soupirant, j'amorçais un geste pour me lever, mais il m'en empêcha, m'attirant contre lui. Je me blottis dans ses bras, et la fraîcheur de sa peau calma mon début de migraine.

« - Selon Esmé, tu ne dors pas beaucoup, et tu travailles trop, alors tu vas te reposer quelques instants, et si tu es sage, je passe mon après-midi à faire tes cartons.

Je ne répondis pas, préoccupée par la liste, mentale que j'avais faite, des choses que j'allais être obligée de jeter. Il me demanda ce qui me préoccupait, et le manque de sommeil délia ma langue. Je lui expliquais que j'attachais une importance sentimentale à la plupart des meubles et qu'être obligé de les vendre, ou pire de les jeter, me révulsait. Il rit, et me demanda de ne plus y penser pour le moment. J'avais juste le droit de penser à moi. Et à lui, puisqu'il était la moitié de moi. Malgré moi, je commençais à dessiner des arabesques sur sa chemise, puis la déboutonnant, je les traçais sur sa peau. Me souvenant qu'il ne devait revenir que ce soir, je l'interrogeais, et il m'expliqua qu'ils étaient rentrés plus vite, le manque de Rosalie pour Emmet étant devenu trop dur à supporter pour les deux autres. Je ris, imaginant bien ce qu'il devait entendre, et peut-être même voir. Mon copain s'allongea sur le dos et je déposais ma tête sur sont torse, continuant mes dessins. A un moment, je levais les yeux vers son visage. Ses traits étaient détendus, et ses yeux fermés. Profitant, qu'il ne pouvait entendre ce à quoi je pensais, je me penchais et embrassais sa peau. Il se tendit une seconde, avant de relâcher la pression, sans pour autant m'en empêcher et je continuais, remontant doucement jusqu'à son cou. Je m'arrêtais quelques secondes sur sa carotide, puis caressant sa mâchoire du bout de l'index, je caressais sa joue, avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Quand nous nous arrêtâmes, il murmura à mon oreille.

« - Si j'avais été humain, Dieu m'est témoin que j'aurais adoré avoir un réveil pareil !

« - Si tu avais été humain, mon cher, je ne me serais pas stoppée, déclarais-je sans rougir.

J'avais envie de reprendre où je m'étais arrêtée, mais je ne voulais pas me disputer avec lui ce matin, aussi je décidais de réfréner ses envies, une fois de plus.

« - Je ne t'en aurais pas empêché de toute manière. Là, je risque de te blesser, mais humain, le seul risque aurait été avoir un enfant trop tôt, dit-il avant de nous faire basculer.

Aussitôt, il m'embrassa, et je répondis à son baiser, passant mes mains sur son épine dorsale avant de descendre et de caresser la peau juste au niveau où son jeans débutait. Ses mains caressaient mon ventre, et bien vite, il s'arrêta, en me sentant me cambrer. Je grognais de frustration, ce qui le fit sourire. Se penchant vers mon oreille, il chuchota :

« - Te voilà, dans le même état que moi.

Je me levais d'un bond, me cognant la tête contre la sienne. Me frottant le front, je me renseignais s'il avait mal. Il sourit, et m'avoua n'avoir rien sentit, puis s'enquit de ma douleur. Je prétendis, que je n'avais rien non plus, mais je ne fus guère convaincante. Il frôla la zone douloureuse du bout de ces doigts froids, ce qui me soulagea. Soupirant, je m'éloignais de lui, et partis me laver. Lorsque je ressortis de la salle d'eau, mon lit était fait, et une agréable odeur d'œufs et de bacon me parvenait de la cuisine. Je la suivis, pieds nus, et m'installais alors qu'il déposait devant moi, une assiette. Je la mangeais d'un air absent, songeant que ma journée, semblable à celle de la vieille, allait commencer, avec comme différence unique, le visage de mon garde du corps de la journée.

Il ne nous fallut que deux jours, pour tout emballer, et tout stocker dans une dépendance de la villa, avec l'accord de Carlisle. J'avais vendu les objets qui ne signifiait rien pour moi, et que personne de la famille n'avait voulus. Noël approchait à grand pas, et une fois ne fut pas coutume, j'allais voir Alice. Elle était dans sa chambre, avec Jasper, et je frappais doucement à la porte, alors que je savais qu'elle savait que je venais la voir. J'entrais, et notais que Jasper écrivait au bureau. Il me sourit, et me montra du menton le dressing. Soupirant, je m'assis sur le lit, et dis.

« - Alice ? Tu viendrais avec moi faire du shopping ?

Il y eut un bruit mat, et elle revint se tenant la tête, en grimaçant.

« - T'es sérieuse ?

« - T'as mal ?

« - Non, je faisais semblant, c'est tout, dit-elle en lâchant son visage. Alors tu veux vraiment faire du shopping ?

J'acquiesçais et elle m'entraînant rapidement au garage. J'avais à peine eut le temps d'échanger un sourire avec son copain, que j'étais assise à l'avant de sa porche jaune canari. Nous restâmes tout l'après-midi à Seattle où je fis divers achats pour Noël. Je ne savais pas comment ils fêtaient cette tradition, mais pour ma part, j'espérais que je me contenterais seulement de leurs offrir leurs présents, et de leur souhaitaient un joyeux Noël. Je n'avais pas trop envie de faire la fête. Je voulais juste passer une bonne soirée avec eux, rire à l'ouverture de leurs cadeaux, et me blottir contre mon copain devant un feu de cheminée.

« - On fera comme tu voudras Bella. Et si c'est ta définition de Noël, alors soit.

J'arquais un sourcil étonnée. Je n'avais encore rien dit, mais je me rappelais qu'elle lisait l'avenir. Elle avait peut-être vu ma décision de faire quelque chose de simple.

Et effectivement, nous fûmes simplement installés dans le salon, un feu brûlant la nouvelle cheminée, et moi dans les bras de mon copain. Bien sûr, j'avais demandé à Alice de se taire sur notre expédition, afin de garder la surprise. Le plus ennuyé avait été Edward, qui s'était longtemps demandé ce que j'avais prévu, puisque paraît-il je n'en n'avais même pas parlé la nuit. Observant l'heure, je me levais doucement, et montais à l'étage lui intimant de rester en bas. Je pris les cadeaux, dans la chambre de ma meilleure amie, et les rejoignis. Chacun leur tours, je leurs donnais leur présent. Je devais beaucoup à ma presque sœur, puisqu'elle m'avait aidé à choisir, aussi Esmé avait eu un pendentif en forme de cœur où était gravé le mot « maman ». J'avais fait ajouter un simple « merci » derrière. Elle me remercia à son tour, et vint m'embrasser. J'avais acheté à Carlisle un faux stéthoscope pour enfant, ou un bruit de battement de cœur se faisait entendre dès qu'on le posait contre quelque chose.

« - Comme ça, vous aurez tous le cœur qui bat, lorsqu'il faudra vous ausculter, dis-je en souriant.

Je lui avais également pris un abonnement à une revue médicale sérieuse, et à son tour, il m'embrassa, pour me remercier. Jouant le jeu, il passa le jouet autour de son cou, et je ris. J'avais pris, pour Alice, deux places de concert pour son groupe favori, et à Jasper, un blouson de cuir. Je savais par sa copine qu'Edward lui avait achetée une moto, récemment. Le manteau était beau, et sobre, j'avais d'ailleurs craqué quand je l'avais vu. Il l'enfila et je ne regrettais pas mon achat. Il lui allait super bien, lui donnant un look motard, sans tomber dans les clichés de délinquants. Le plus dur avait été le cadeau de Rosalie. Je la connaissais peu, seulement grâce à Alice, je savais qu'elle aimait l'art en général, et dessiner en particulier. Je lui avais donc pris, un kit de dessin, à l'ancienne comme à son époque. C'était un coffret très beau, en bois clair, contenant, des feuilles anciennes, des fusains et un couteau pour les tailler. Elle me remercia avec chaleur, et pour ma part, j'attendais la réaction d'Emmet. Je lui avais acheté une série de livres des meilleures blagues à faire, entre amis, à sa copine, ce genre de chose. Il rit et me claqua un bisou, plus que sonore, sur la joue. C'est pour Edward que j'avais eu le plus de mal. J'avais beaucoup hésité entre un livre lui faisant comprendre que je n'étais pas si fragile, un cd de musique qu'il n'avait pas, mais j'avais finalement opté pour une gourmette. Sa sœur m'avait prédit qu'il ferait graver son prénom d'un côté et le mien de l'autre. Il m'embrassa tendrement, et me dit :

« - Tu sais, Esmé s'en veut, puisque tu ne nous a rien dit, et…

« - C'est fait exprès. Je ne voulais pas que vous m'offrez quelque chose.

Mon explication laissa un blanc gênant et je m'expliquais.

« - Comprenez-moi. Vous m'hébergez, et me donnez plus d'amour que j'en ai besoin, et ça n'a pas de prix. Ces cadeaux, ne sont pas là que pour fêter Noël, mais aussi en remerciements de tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Grâce à vous, je ne suis pas orpheline, j'ai une famille, une maison, et j'ai pu garder tous les souvenirs de mes parents que je voulais. C'est plus que ce que je vous offre en retour.

Je pensais à tous ce qu'ils avaient fait pour moi en moins de deux, ans et les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Esmé fut la première à réagir, et me pris dans ces bras. Bientôt, je fus entouré de ma nouvelle famille, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Je n'avais vraiment pas méritée autant d'amour. Je me calmais puis nous reprîmes la discussion là où nous l'avions laissé. Emmet demanda à son père de l'ausculter, et nous rîmes lorsque, pour la première fois, un autre cœur que le mien battit dans la pièce.

« - La vache ! On dirait celui de Bella quand Edward commence à l'embrasser.

« - Emmet, gronda mon frère.

« - Jasper, tu peux me rappeler dans quel état était ton cher frère lorsque vous avez été chassé dans l'Illinois ? D'après Edward, vous avez écourtés votre voyage tant le manque se faisait sentir, déclarais-je sans rougir.

Tout le monde rit de ce court intermède, puis la soirée se poursuivit tranquillement, entre discussion et blagues. Vers quatre heures, je commençais à fatiguer et mon copain me porta jusqu'à mon lit, où il s'étendit contre moi.

Durant deux jours, je fis mes devoirs, tout en pensant à ces fameux loups que j'avais vus. Je me demandais toujours pourquoi, ils ne m'avaient pas attaqué. Je cherchais à comprendre, sans avoir la réponse. A bout d'idée, je décidais d'y retourner. C'était stupide j'avoue. Demandant à Edward, les clés de sa voiture, il fronça les sourcils, et je mentis prétextant que je voulais simplement me balader. Il amorça un geste pour me les donner, puis se stoppa, en fixant Alice. Celle-ci était figée, et je compris qu'elle avait une vision. Lorsqu'elle reprit « vie », elle dit :

« - On vient avec toi Bella !

Bon, je vois que je n'ai pas le choix. Haussant les épaules, je demandais quand même si je pouvais conduire. Mon copain fit la grimace, mais m'y autorisa, lorsque je lui promis de ne pas faire d'éraflure à son bijou automobile. Il s'esclaffa et me tendit les clés. Fière de ma petite victoire j'allais dans la forêt, seulement je m'arrêtais bien avant. Je me garais, puis sortis, mes deux gardes du corps m'entourant. Nous marchâmes sans but précis, quand soudain, un homme surgit. De taille moyenne, très musclés, cependant moins qu'Emmet, la peau couleur olive, les cheveux noirs de geai, très court. Ce qui me frappa le plus chez lui, hormis ses vêtements, composés d'une chemise et d'un jeans, tout deux à la limite de l'usure, furent ses yeux. Deux iris d'un bordeaux très sombres, inquiétant, lui donnant un regard sinistre, et peu rassurant. Instinctivement, je reculais d'un pas, tandis qu'Edward se mit devant moi. Pour sa part, sa sœur se mit à ma gauche. Ce geste ne manqua pas à l'homme face à moi. Observant mes deux gardes, j'en conclus que nous avions à faire à un vampire. Cependant, alors que j'aurais du être effrayée, sachant que la couleur de ses yeux signifiait qu'il buvait du sang humain, une autre question me trottait dans la tête. « Où avais-je déjà vu des yeux similaires ? » D'un coup, ce fut le flash. Dans le hangar près de Phoenix. James avait le même regard, affamé et sauvage. Je me tendis et mes deux compagnons s'en aperçurent. Nul ne bougea pour autant. Nous restâmes ainsi durant plusieurs minutes, puis un léger vent, me balaya la nuque. Je lui en fus reconnaissant, tant il me soulageait, bien que je tremblais de froid. Ou de peur, allait savoir ! Je ne sus pas vraiment pourquoi, mais la seconde suivante, Alice, Edward et le vampire aux yeux rouges, se battaient avec acharnement et bestialité. Je ne voyais pas tout, tant ils allaient vite. Bientôt, un bras vola jusqu'à moi, et j'eus un haut-le-cœur. C'était tout simplement écœurant. Je vis un autre morceau voler jusqu'à un autre endroit, beaucoup plus loin que moi. Un troisième suivit le second, et je fermais les yeux, tentant d'oublier ce qu'il se passait devant moi. Seulement, le bruit d'un morceau de chair qu'on arrache se fit entendre dans le silence de la clairière, puis ils se cognèrent contre un arbre. Je n'arrivais plus à savoir qui était où. Ce n'était qu'un feu follet noir et blanc, qui tourbillonnait. De temps à autre, un éclat argent vrillait mes yeux, me rappelant la gourmette d'Edward. Cependant mon regard ne quittait pas le combat. Je cherchais à savoir qui avait l'avantage. Je ne me doutais pas qu'entre le talent de mon copain et celui de sa sœur, le troisième n'avait aucune chance. J'avais oublié ces détails dès l'instant où je les avais perdus du vu, si je puis dire. Ils se battaient pour moi, pauvre humaine fragile, et je ne pouvais rien faire. A un moment, un nouvel projectile vola dans le ciel et vint se répercuter sur moi. Je le regardais et une nouvelle nausée m'envahit lorsque je distinguais le pied noir et sale. Reportant mon attention sur les vampires, je fus étonnée de voir Alice et Edward sain et sauf, faisant un feu. Mon copain passa, à la vitesse du vent près de moi ramassant sûrement les morceaux de corps. Je n'en n'étais pas sûre cependant. En effet, le courant d'air qu'il avait créait en circulant, me fit réagir. A présent, je sentais les larmes couler sur mon visage, le vent glacial de l'hiver, me piquant la peau.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est terminé ! Bon, on a compris que c'était Laurent qui venait de mourir. J'ai repris la description de Stephenie Meyer ! J'espère que ça vous a plu. Moi j'ai aimé le combat, le premier que j'écris en quelques minutes !

Time Tell Will ! ! !


	11. Ne me refais plus jamais ça !

**Disclaimer** : Allez on recommence ! Tout ce que vous reconnaissez, (famille de vampires, lieux, répliques (sait-on jamais) loup-garou) ne m'appartient pas, sinon je ne serais pas là ! Le reste ma foi, sort de mon imagination mais je ne revendique pas son appartenance ! D'ailleurs, si une idée vous plait, libre à vous de l'utiliser, sans citer d'où elle vient.

Merci à **nouna** pour ses deux reviews.

**Petite note** : Tout comme la première fic, le point de vue risque de beaucoup changer ! Pensez à lire qui parle !

**Chap11** : Ne me refais jamais ça !

POV d'Edward

Lorsque j'entendis des pas résonner dans la forêt, face à nous, je me tendis. Je savais ce qu'il devait se passer, puisque je l'avais lu dans l'esprit d'Alice. Un vampire devait attaquer Bella. Celui-là même qui avait tué Charlie ! Je regardais ma sœur, et lorsque le vampire se montra, je me mis devant Bella, qui avait reculé d'un pas, et Alice se plaça à sa gauche. Nous nous jugeâmes du regard, tous les trois durant plusieurs secondes, et j'écoutais ses pensées. Comme tout vampire de sa condition, il se demandait pourquoi deux immortels prenait la défense d'un humain plutôt que d'en faire son repas, puis il avisa nos yeux. Il eut un léger mouvement de recul, mais le vent balaya les cheveux de ma belle, et l'odeur vint lui chatouiller le nez. Aussitôt, il se mit en position d'attaque. Il effectua un pas sur sa gauche, et je l'imitais. La seconde d'après, nous nous jetions tous les trois dans un corps à corps. Alice me rassura en songeant qu'au moindre problème, elle irait défendre Bella. Je hochais la tête, et lui arrachais la main, que je jetais je ne sais trop où. Je n'avais jamais été très bagarreur durant mon humanité, mais depuis que j'étais vampire, j'aimais ces instants, bien trop rare. Se frotter à la mort, sachant que grâce à mon talent, je m'en sortais vainqueur. Alice lui arracha un morceau de son flanc et je l'imitais avec l'épaule. Peu de temps après, un pied lui était enlevé, puis je l'étêtais tandis que ma sœur lui enlevait sa dernière jambe. En moins d'une seconde, je fis le tour de l'endroit ramassant les divers morceaux, puis nous les brûlâmes. Satisfait, je claquais ma main dans celle de ma meilleure amie, puis nous nous tournâmes vers ma copine. Aussitôt, mon sourire fondit. Elle était à l'autre bout de la clairière, le visage en larmes, tremblant de la tête au pied, fixant le feu avec effroi. Déglutissant, j'avisais ma sœur. Elle était tendue, mais aucune vision m'obscurcissait son esprit. Nous nous avançâmes vers Bella, et je me stoppais lorsqu'elle eut un mouvement de recul. Soudain, je compris. Ce n'était pas le brasier qu'elle fixait avec peur. C'était nous ! Moi ! Seulement ma sœur fit comme si elle n'avait rien vu, et s'approcha encore, en parlant doucement.

« - Bella ? C'est Alice, tu m'entends ?

Ma copine hocha la tête et ma sœur reprit.

« - Je vais m'approcher de toi avec Edward, et nous allons te ramener à la villa, d'accord ?

Nouvel hochement. Et aucun mot. Au contraire, elle nous regardait hagard. Je fis un nouveau pas dans sa direction, et elle ne bougea pas. Soupirant légèrement je m'approchais d'elle.

« - Tu as l'air épuisé. Edward va te porter jusqu'à la voiture, tu es d'accord ?

Elle acquiesça. Pendant ce temps Alice songea qu'elle était en état de choc et que je devais agir lentement. Comme un humain, ajouta-t-elle en pensées. Trop rapidement pour que Bella me voit, j'acquiesçais, et pris ma belle dans mes bras. Elle était gelée, et le contact avec ma peau, ne fit que faire descendre sa température corporelle de quelques degrés. Nous marchâmes vite, puis je la déposais sur la banquette arrière. Alice était déjà au volant. Je m'assis à ses côtés et nous roulâmes jusqu'à chez nous.

Arrivé là, je la repris dans mes bras, et nous entrâmes dans la maison. Aussitôt, Esmé et Carlisle se demandèrent ce qu'elle avait. J'échangeais un regard avec ma sœur, et elle hocha la tête. Elle leur expliquerait. Pour ma part, je montais ma douce dans son lit. Je l'allongeais, et délicatement, j'enlevais ses chaussures avant de la couvrir. Je n'osais la prendre contre moi, comprenant qu'elle risquait d'avoir peur. A la place, je me levais et enclenchais le disque que j'avais fait. C'était sa berceuse ! Les premières notes résonnèrent dans la pièce, mais elle ne les entendit pas. Au contraire, elle me fixait, avec peur et interrogation. L'heure n'était cependant pas aux explications.

« - Reposes-toi, chuchotais-je.

J'aurais voulu l'embrasser, mais je me retins. A la place, je ramenais la couette sur ses épaules, et sortis. Je rejoignis ma famille, au moment où Alice mettait le point final, à son monologue.

« - Comment va-t-elle, s'enquit mon père.

« - Elle est choquée, muette, et apeuré, je dirais. Je ne sais pas quoi faire !

Sur ces mots, je m'affalais sur le fauteuil, la tête entre mes mains. Esmé s'approcha, et me mit la main sur l'épaule.

« - Tu ne pouvais pas savoir Edward.

« - Je sais. Mais j'aurais du m'en douter, qu'elle risque d'avoir peur. Ce n'est pas banal comme scène.

Mon père monta à l'étage et je tendis l'oreille. Il posa plusieurs questions et n'entendant pas ses réponses, j'en conclus qu'elle ne faisait que bouger son jolie visage dans un sens ou dans l'autre. Toujours aucune parole ! Je m'affaissais plus, lorsqu'il descendit.

« - Elle est choquée, c'est le cas de le dire. Il lui faudra du temps je pense. Peut-être un jour ou deux, si elle a les nerfs solides. Quatre ou cinq dans le cas contraire. Durant ce laps de temps, je vous demanderais d'agir avec douceur et à vitesse humaine quand elle est dans les parages. Edward et Alice, évitez d'aller la voir avant demain, ou que quand elle dort. Elle vous a vu agir avec sauvagerie, elle risquerait d'avoir peur si elle vous voyait trop tôt.

Ce fut de trop pour moi. Je me levais d'un bond, et courus jusqu'à ma clairière. J'avais besoin de calme, et surtout je voulais réfléchir. Je n'entendis personne arriver, et je remerciais ma famille.

POV de Bella

Edward me couvrit et je le regardais sortir. Il descendit en bas, et je tendis l'oreille pour écouter ce qu'il se disait mais aucun son ne vint. Seulement, les notes de la berceuse qu'il m'avait composé. Je fermais les yeux, tentant de le revoir jouer à son piano, mais je ne vis rien d'autre, que lui en train de se battre, arrachant des membres entier à ce vampire qui n'avait rien fait.

« - Bella ?

Reconnaissant la voix de Carlisle, j'ouvris les yeux et le regardais.

« - Comment te sens-tu ? As-tu mal quelque part ?

Je secouais la tête de gauche à droite. J'allais bien. Du moins, physiquement, je n'avais mal nulle part.

« - Tu as du avoir peur, je suppose dans la clairière ?

J'acquiesçais. Peur était un euphémisme, mais bon, je n'allais pas chipoter.

« - Sais-tu qui, il était ?

Je hochais négativement la tête. Je n'en n'avais aucune idée. Eux non plus, j'imagine.

« - Il s'appelait Laurent. C'était un vampire, comme James.

A l'entente de ce prénom, j'ouvris de grands yeux. Je le savais mais l'entendre de la bouche de quelqu'un m'effrayait. Il avait sûrement voulu me croquer.

« - Tu vas rester ici, et dormir un peu, d'accord ? Je repasserais tout à l'heure, j'ai quelques consignes à donner en bas, et quelques recherches à faire. Si tu as besoin, tu m'appelles, tu n'hésites pas.

J'acquiesçais et il sortit. Pour ma part, j'inspirais un grand coup, et me concentrais sur la musique. Elle finit par m'envahir et je sombrais dans un demi-sommeil. J'entendis la porte du bas claquer quelques minutes plus tard, et je m'endormis.

Je me retrouvais dans la fameuse clairière, entouré de ces mêmes loups que j'avais cherchés. Ce coup-ci ce Laurent s'approcha de moi, suivit d'Edward et d'Alice. Tous trois voulurent me sauter dessus mais les loups me défendirent. Je me réveillais en criant. J'observais autour de moi. J'étais dans mon lit chez les Cullen. La nuit était tombée, et la musique s'était arrêtée. Quelqu'un frappa à ma porte, et passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de celle-ci. La noirceur de la pièce m'empêcha de voir son visage, mais la personne parla.

« - C'est Rosalie, je peux entrer ?

Incapable de parler, j'acquiesçais simplement, et elle se faufila dans la pièce refermant derrière elle. S'asseyant sur le sofa, elle me demanda comment j'allais. Faisant un effort sur moi, j'articulais difficilement.

« - Ça va.

« - Tu permets que je m'asseye près de toi ?

J'acquiesçais en souriant. Elle vint s'installer de l'autre côté du grand lit. Durant une minute, aucune de nous ne parla, puis elle reprit :

« - Tu as fait un cauchemar ?

« - Je… Oui… J'étais dans la clairière, et ce Laurent… ainsi qu'Alice et… Edward étaient face à moi. Ils voulaient me … Mordre, mais de grands loups m'ont défendus ! Les même que j'avais déjà vu, l'autre fois.

Elle ne dit rien, mais je la sentis se tendre. Inspirant un grand coup, elle se relaxa et malgré le noir, j'entendis son sourire, dans sa phrase suivante :

« - Tu veux bien que je me serve de toi comme modèle, pour mon premier dessin ? J'ai déjà dessiné des paysages mais j'ai envie de dessiner un modèle humain. J'attendais que tu te réveille depuis tout à l'heure ?

« - Je… D'accord… Il est quelle heure ?

« - Trois heures du matin, répondit-elle avant de fermer la porte.

POV de Rosalie

Lorsque je sortis de la chambre, j'allais au salon, à la vitesse de vampire, et je croisais le regard blessé de mon frère, Alice étant partie à la chasse.

« - Rassure-toi, elle est solide. Elle juste besoin d'en parler.

« - En attendant, ce n'est pas de toi qu'elle rêve dans le rôle du méchant, dit-il sombrement.

Je ne répondis pas et prenant mon cadeau de Noël, je remontais. Une fois de plus, je frappais à sa porte, et elle m'intima d'entrer. Au moins, elle avait retrouvé l'usage de la parole. Tout en m'installant, j'allumais une petite lumière, inutile mais Carlisle nous avait demandé d'agir en humain quelques temps, et lui demandais si elle avait faim. Elle secoua la tête, et haussant les épaules, je commençais mon ébauche. Elle me demanda comment elle devait se mettre, pour me faciliter la tâche, et je lui dis de s'installer confortablement, ça risquait d'être long. Elle s'exécuta, et je fis semblant de dessiner. Lorsqu'elle fut endormit, je la dessinais rapidement, puis embrassant son front, je murmurais à son oreille :

« - Edward t'aime, tu sais. Remets-toi vite !

Sur ces mots, je sortis après avoir remis la berceuse qui commençait à me sortir par les yeux. Mais si c'était nécessaire pour qu'elle se calme, je voulais bien l'entendre en boucle. J'arrivais en bas, et souris à mon frère. Il me remercia et je lui montrais mon esquisse.

« - Pas aussi belle que l'original, mais tu devras t'en contenter pour le moment, lui dis-je.

« - Merci Rose.

Je haussais les épaules, et m'installais dans les bras de mon copain.

La journée suivante fut longue pour Edward. En effet, Bella évitait toujours son regard, et se tendait dès qu'il l'approchait. Seule la nuit, il restait avec elle, s'en allant lorsqu'elle s'éveillait. Il était neuf du matin lorsqu'elle entra dans le salon. Elle sortait de sa douche, à en témoigner par ses cheveux mouillés, attachée en une queue, et son jogging. Les garçons étaient partis chasser peu de temps après, et j'étais plongée dans un livre sur l'art de manier le fusain. Je la saluais doucement, et elle me sourit, puis demanda où était notre père.

« - Dans son bureau.

POV de Bella

Lorsque Rosalie me répondit, je la remerciais et montais à l'étage. Je frappais à sa porte, et il m'intima d'entrer. J'obéis, je m'assis face à lui, et souris lorsque je vis que mon cadeau de Noël ne l'avait pas quitté.

« - Alice est à la maison ?

« - Non, elle est avec Jasper en ville. Pourquoi ?

« - Je… J'aurais aimé vous parler, mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle et Edward ne soit ici.

« - Rassure-toi, il est parti également. Alors de quoi voulais-tu parler ?

« - Je… Je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression qu'il faut que je… Que j'en parle. Mais je ne savais pas vers qui me tourner. J'imagine que c'est plus logique que je me tourne vers vous. Edward m'a dit que vous étiez le premier à… A avoir eu les yeux dorés, dis-je en rougissant un peu.

« - En effet, sourit-il, mais je me demande s'il n'y en a pas d'autre, ailleurs. Au Japon, ou en Australie, peut-être !

« - Peut-être, admis-je. Et tous les vampires sont… Aussi bestial quand… Quand ils se battent, demandais-je rapidement honteuse de mes propos.

« - Et bien, non. Certains le sont plus, d'autre beaucoup moins, je pense. Ça dépend si on aime se battre. Rosalie, par exemple, ne se bat que pour rester en vie, à l'inverse Emmet ressemble à un ours dès qu'un ennemi s'approche. Jasper déteste se battre, mais pourtant c'est notre expert dans ce domaine de part son passé.

« - Et… Et Edward ? Dans la clairière, il était tellement impressionnant Rapide et semblait prendre plaisir à détruire son adversaire, alors qu'il n'avait rien fait. On aurait dit qu'il avait hâte de voir un… Un ennemi pour se battre et ainsi se libérer d'une violence contenue.

« - Non, ce n'est pas ça du tout. Vois-tu Bella, ce vampire était en fait, celui qui… Celui qui a attaqué ton père, dit-il doucement, et lorsqu'Edward a lut dans son esprit ce qu'il avait fait, il a vu rouge, surtout que l'odeur de ton sang a donné envie à Laurent de te goûter. Ils t'ont simplement défendu, et Edward t'a paru si sauvage, c'était uniquement pour te protéger. Il ne voulait pas qu'il t'approche. Tu comprends, tu es la première à lui faire ressentir, ce qu'il ressent maintenant, et il refuse l'idée de te perdre un jour.

« - Pourtant, un jour, il sera obligé de me quitter. Je ne resterais pas jeune toute ma vie, je vais vieillir, me rider, et un jour, je mourrais. Et, à moins de vouloir choquer mes voisins, il sera obligé de partir. Une femme de soixante ans sortant avec un jeune de dix-sept ans, ça paraîtra vraiment trop bizarre. Le monde n'a pas les yeux encore assez ouvert. Encore plus dans une petite ville comme Forks.

Il rit joyeusement, puis m'annonça que tout le monde rentrait, avant de me regarder plus sérieusement.

« - Tu sais, ça va prendre du temps, mais tu arrivera, de nouveau, à voir la côté humain d'Edward.

Je restais pensive, suite à cette phrase, et sortis en le remerciant. Machinalement, je descendis au salon, où une douce musique se répandait dans l'air. Elle était triste, comme un cœur en peine. Je fus surprise de voir mon copain sur son piano. M'appuyant contre le mur, je l'observais jouer, les yeux clos. Doucement je m'approchais de lui, en le regardant. Il avait le visage triste. Je posais la main sur son épaule et de stupeur, il fit une fausse note et leva les yeux vers moi. J'eus un temps d'arrêt lorsque je vis la tristesse de ses yeux. Je ne savais que faire. D'un côté, je le voyais se battre avec ce Laurent et en prendre plaisir, mais d'un autre côté, le voir jouer au piano ainsi, triste comme un menhir, me fendait le cœur. Ma main gauche sur son épaule, j'avançais la droite jusqu'au clavier, et je jouais les quelques notes de ma berceuse que je connaissais. Ses yeux étaient remplis d'espoir, je le voyais et je chuchotais :

« - Pardon, pour mon mutisme.

Je baissais les yeux incapable de supporter son visage d'ange. Je l'avais blessée, j'en avais conscience, seulement maintenant.

« - Bella, chuchota sa voix de ténor.

Le regardant, je le vis sa main monter jusqu'à mon visage, et je m'assis à cheval sur le banc. Il se recula doucement, pour s'asseoir face à moi, dans la même position, puis sa main froide, qui m'avait tant manqué, se posa sur ma joue. Je fermais doucement les yeux, déposant ma main sur la sienne. Lentement, je la fis glisser sur son bras, jusqu'à derrière son cou, que j'approchais de moi. Je les rouvris, et je le vis se laisser faire. Quand nos visages furent proches, je fermais les yeux et déposais un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. Dès qu'elles furent en contact, mon cœur s'affola, plus encore lorsqu'il y répondit. J'enroulais mes bras dans son cou, et ses mains se déposèrent sur ma taille, alors que je m'approchais de lui, voulant le sentir contre moi au maximum.

* * *

Et voilà. Encore un de fini. Vous voilà rassurée, ils sont, de nouveau, ensemble. Alors heureux ? ^^

Time Tell Will ! ! !


	12. Demande

**Disclaimer** : Allez on recommence ! Tout ce que vous reconnaissez, (famille de vampires, lieux, répliques (sait-on jamais) loup-garou) ne m'appartient pas, sinon je ne serais pas là ! Le reste ma foi, sort de mon imagination mais je ne revendique pas son appartenance ! D'ailleurs, si une idée vous plait, libre à vous de l'utiliser, sans citer d'où elle vient.

**Petite note** : Tout comme la première fic, le point de vue risque de beaucoup changer ! Pensez à lire qui parle !

**Chap12** : Demande !

POV de Bella.

Le reste des vacances passa rapidement. J'étais dans les bras d'Edward le plus souvent possible, voulant rattraper les deux jours que j'avais passé loin de lui. Il m'avait accompagné pour rendre les clés de la maison, et à présent je vivais chez les Cullen. J'étais même un membre à part entière de leur famille. Ce qui me ravissait au plus haut point. Je savais que jamais, je ne pourrais jamais faire vraiment partie de sa famille, mais en attendant, j'aimais l'impression. Même si j'étais la seule à manger. C'était notre dernière nuit de vacances, la rentrée étant demain, et je n'étais pas pressée. Je détestais me lever de bonne heure, aller en cours et faire semblant que les cours m'intéressaient, alors que seul mon copain comptait pour le moment. J'étais dans ses bras, allongée sur mon lit, sa main me caressant le bras. Pour ma part, je posais ma tête sur son torse écoutant sa respiration, à défaut de son cœur. C'était la seule qui pouvait m'indiquer s'il était en colère ou pas. Du bout des doigts, je dessinais quelques cercles sur sa peau marmoréenne, et je le sentis frémir. Fière d'avoir provoqué cette réaction, je continuais voulant le faire craquer. Seulement, en un geste, il m'écarta doucement et sauta jusqu'à l'autre bout de la chambre. Son regard était sombre, et malgré moi, je m'en voulus. Je savais qu'il faisait des efforts pour éviter de me blesser mais là, j'avais envie d'aller plus loin. Je commençais à en avoir marre des caresses sages auxquelles j'avais droit. Je connaissais son côté romantique mais s'il continuait, il serait fleur-bleue dans quelques semaines. Il ferma les yeux, et je le vis se concentrer pour se calmer. Quand ce fut le cas, il revint vers moi, et ce coup-ci ce fut moi qui m'écartais. Je le laissais s'installer, puis m'allongeais à ses côtés laissant vingt bons centimètres entre nous. Il me regarda se demandant sûrement pourquoi cette distance, mais je fermais les yeux afin qu'il n'en sache rien. Seulement, il dut comprendre.

« - Pardon, chuchota-t-il. Je vais aller rejoindre Emmet au salon.

Sur ces mots il partit, me laissant seule et frustrée. De colère, je donnais un coup de poing sur l'oreiller, et me couchais sans un mot. Je priais pour ne pas parler durant la nuit.

Quand je m'éveillais le lendemain, j'étais aussi seule. Haussant les épaules, je sortis de mon lit, et filais sous la douche. J'enfilais un jeans et un pull blanc col roulé, puis descendis. Esmé, m'avait préparé mon petit-déjeuner comme chaque matin, et je l'en remerciais. Je l'engloutis rapidement, et Emmet rit.

« - Et bé, t'es enceinte ou quoi ? Pour te jeter comme ça sur la nourriture !

« - Ça risque pas, dis-je en jetant un regard mauvais à son frère. Je ne sais pas si t'es au courant, repris-je en fixant le copain de Rosalie, mais ce n'est pas avec des bisous qu'on fait des bébés.

Sur ces mots, je débarrassais mon couvert, puis fis la vaisselle avant de monter me brosser les dents. Je pris mon sac, et rejoignant tout le monde en bas, je m'assis loin d'Edward et ouvris mon livre préféré. Au bout de dix minutes, Alice déclara qu'il était l'heure d'y aller. Suivant le mouvement, j'allais au garage, et montais sur la banquette arrière de la volvo. Le tout sans un mot. S'esclaffant, Alice monta à l'avant et nous partîmes au lycée. Pour ma part, je croisais les bras, et boudais regardant obstinément dehors. Je ne voyais pas grand-chose, mais tant pis. A peine le moteur fut éteint, que je sortis de la voiture. Je partis aux toilettes et n'en sortis que lorsque la sonnerie retentit. Je rejoignis mon cours d'anglais et ma place sans un mot. Je notais qu'un nouvel élève était dans un coin près du bureau. Je lui souris gentiment, puis sortis mes affaires. Ma famille arriva, et je me penchais vers Alice, lui demandant qui, il était.

« - Jake Cross. Un nouveau qui vient d'Albuquerque. A qui tu plais, me prévient-elle néanmoins.

Ceci dit, elle le disait peut-être plus pour son frère que moi. Eric, vint à notre table et déposa un papier pour le bal des finissants. Cette année, le thème était les années folles. Pas terrible, mais bon.

« - C'était quoi le style de robe ? Les droites et courtes, c'est ça ?

« - Ouais avec des boas, des froufrous, des plumes dans les cheveux, s'enthousiasma Alice. Comme à l'époque Charleston. Pourquoi tu y vas ?

« - J'ai encore eu aucune demande, mais bon. De toute façon, je ne suis pas sûre d'en avoir envie. Nous verrons bien, ajoutais-je en haussant les épaules.

Je fourrais le papier dans mon sac, et relevais le nez au moment où notre professeur entra. Il parla avec le nouveau, puis celui-ci s'assit derrière moi. J'entendis mon copain grogner mais ne relevais pas. Le cours débuta et à la fin, nous avions une dissertation sur le livre de Chaucer. Soupirant, je rangeais mes affaires et sautais de mon tabouret. Me tournant vers le nouveau, je l'interrogeais.

« - Salut, je m'appelle Bella.

« - Salut. Moi c'est Jake.

« - Tu as quoi après comme cours, demandais-je en souriant.

« - Math, soupira-t-il.

« - C'est sur mon chemin, je t'accompagne si tu veux ?

Il acquiesça, et je me tournais vers Alice. Elle hocha la tête, et je partis avec Jake. En chemin, il me raconta d'où il venait et qu'il n'arriverait jamais à s'acclimater.

« - Peut-être que si. Je viens de Phoenix, pour ma part, et je m'y suis faite, à la pluie. Tu verras, dans deux mois, tu auras oublié ce que c'est qu'un rayon de soleil, ajoutais-je en riant.

Il rit avec moi, et une fois devant sa salle, je l'abandonnais, continuant seule. Je fus vite rejoint par Edward. Il ne dit rien, mais je vis sa mâchoire tendue au maximum. Serait-il jaloux ? Nous nous assîmes en cours de civilisation, et j'entendis mon copain soupirer lorsque nous étudiâmes l'épidémie de grippe espagnole. J'allais l'interroger, quand je me souvins que je ne voulais plus lui parler. Je sais, c'est ridicule, mais je commençais à en avoir marre d'être repoussée chaque soir. A la fin du cours, je discutais avec Alice et Rosalie, oubliant volontairement les garçons.

« - Et bien ! Certains sont rapides, murmura ma meilleure amie.

J'allais l'interroger, quand Jake arriva. Il salua timidement les deux canons avec qui j'étais et me demanda à me parler en privé. Acquiesçant, je le suivis et nous éloignant de quelques pas, pour ne pas être entendue je suppose, bien que c'était inutile, il reprit la parole.

« - Euh… Je ne sais pas, si tu as déjà quelqu'un mais, si jamais, tu es seule, je me disais que… Peut-être, t'as le droit de refuser mais, on pourrait aller au bal ensemble. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? Simplement en ami, ajouta-t-il précipitamment.

Je fronçais les sourcils, et fis mine de réfléchir, alors que je sentais le regard de mon copain me brûler le dos.

« - Il faut que je vois avec quelqu'un mais sinon pourquoi pas ?

Il sourit, et Emmet s'approcha. Passant un bras autour de mes épaules, il dit :

« - Alors frangine, il t'embête, le nouveau ? Je lui règle son compte si tu veux.

« - Non merci. Va plutôt t'occuper de ton frère ! Il croit qu'il s'offre une rupture d'anévrisme en solo.

Sur ces mots, je souris et rejoignis Alice. Elle explosa de rire et son copain sourit. Je refusais néanmoins de regarder mon copain. Les cours reprirent, et Jasper se pencha vers moi.

« - Pitié, pense à moi, et arrête de bouder. Il me rend la vie impossible !

« - Je vais y réfléchir, mais c'est bien parce que j'apprécie, que j'adore Alice et que tu es avec.

« - Merci, dit-il quasiment à genou.

Je ris devant son air théâtral puis nous entrâmes en cours de math. Un de mes Enfer personnel. Je m'assis près d'Edward et je consentis enfin, à croiser son regard. Feintant la surprise, je demandais.

« - Tu as un problème mon Cœur ?

Il acquiesça sèchement.

« - Quel est-il ?

« - Jake Cross. Et ton attitude avec lui.

« - Tu es jaloux, demandais-je plus qu'étonnée.

« - A l'extrême.

« - Pourtant, on ne fait rien de mal. Bon sa demande n'était pas prévue, mais je n'ai pas dit oui. Et puis, je ne vois pas en quoi, je suis en faute.

« - Tu n'as pas dit non. Et tu lui souris, dès qu'il te regarde.

« - Tu le faisais aussi, je te rappelle.

« - Parce que tu me plaisais, chuchota-t-il en me regardant.

« - Je ne te plais plus ?

Je fis semblant d'être au bord des larmes, et il secoua la tête en soupirant.

« - Au contraire. Tu me plais encore plus qu'avant ! Et je n'aime pas le voir te tourner autour.

« - Rassure-toi mon cher. Il n'y a que toi qui as su me voler mon cœur. D'ailleurs, un de ces quatre, je vais devoir porter plainte. Mais je vais encore attendre une cinquantaine d'années, ajoutais-je en riant doucement.

Il ne répondit rien, mais me prit la main. Le cours débuta, et Jasper me souffla un « merci ». Je lui souris et me concentrais sur la leçon. L'heure passa rapidement et lorsque nous arrivâmes à la cafétéria, Edward prit un plateau qu'il remplit pour deux.

« - Tu sais, Emmet va s'en donner à cœur joie, en voyant tout ce qu'il y a sur ce plateau.

« - Je lui broierai le tibia à coup de pied, si c'est le cas.

« - Mon héros, soufflais-je théâtralement.

Nous rîmes et allâmes nous asseoir. Galamment, il tira ma chaise, et je l'en remerciais avant de commencer à manger. A un moment, alors que nous ne disions rien, Edward sourit avant de froncer les sourcils. Je le questionnais du regard, quand je vis qu'ils étaient tous aux aguets. J'attendis donc sagement, puis Alice me sourit.

« - Le nouveau interroge Mike Newton sur ton compte, et celui-ci lui raconte que tu es la seule à avoir réussi à nous approcher. Que tu es arrivée, malheureuse comme une pierre, et que tu as perdu ton père récemment. Ah, on arrive à la relation que tu entretiens avec le troupeau de mule. Bon il se trompe légèrement sur les dates, puisque ça fait plusieurs années que mon frère t'aime mais sinon, il ne se trompe pas de grand choses. Ah ? Il demande si tu vas aller au bal avec ton copain. Réponse, dit-elle en se tournant vers Edward.

Il haussa les épaules, et j'en fis autant. Je n'avais pas spécialement envie d'y aller, pour ma part, mais je n'avais pas eu le cœur de lui dire non.

Le reste de la journée fut agréable. Mon copain fut aux petits soins pour moi, ce qui fit avaler de travers, Jake. J'avais mal au cœur de le voir déçu, mais dès qu'Edward m'embrassait, je répondais avec fougue.

Au soir, nous étions tous les deux allongés sur mon lit, à observer les étoiles et je venais de le remercier d'avoir vengé mon père, quand je me tournais vers lui.

« - Dis-moi, quels sont les accords d'Italie ? Je veux savoir !

« - S'il te plait Bella. Pas ce soir, soupira-t-il. Je n'ai pas envie que tu me fasses la tête comme ce matin. Tu n'imagines pas la souffrance que c'était de te voir sourire à tout le monde sauf à moi.

« - Parce que tu crois que c'était facile pour moi, de t'ignorer ? Toutes les cellules de mon corps ne rêvent que de connaître celle de tes mains, voir plus, et j'ai du me mordre la joue jusqu'au sang, pour ne pas me serrer contre toi, avant la fin du cours de math.

« - Mais tu as dormis ma belle. Pas moi ! Toute la nuit, tu n'as fait que tempêter sur moi, me rendant coupable de ton état de frustration, ce qui a bien faire rire Emmet entre parenthèse.

« - Excuse-moi. Je n'avais pas prémédité ça0 Je voulais juste ne pas parler de la nuit. Que ça te fasses une bonne leçon. Je savais que je ne tiendrais pas longtemps éveillée !

« - Crois-moi, je l'ai comprise ma leçon. N'empêche que c'est trop risqué.

« - Mais pourquoi ? Tu m'as dit que je serais couverte de bleus simplement. Ce n'est pas dérangeant. Nous essaierons pendant les vacances ? Ainsi, si je dois rester cacher toute une semaine, ça ne sera pas grave.

« - Nous verrons.

« - Non, voyons ça maintenant. Promets-moi d'essayer dès juillet, et je te promets de ne pas te parler de l'Italie avant.

Il tourna son visage d'ange vers moi, et je me demandais s'il allait accepter.

* * *

Et vous ne saurez pas non plus héhé ! J'espère que ça vous a quand même un peu plus ! Moi pas trop. Trop de dialogue, mais il me fallait un chapitre transitoire !

Miss Tagada ! ! !


	13. Romantisme

**Disclaimer** : Allez on recommence ! Tout ce que vous reconnaissez, (famille de vampires, lieux, répliques (sait-on jamais) loup-garou) ne m'appartient pas, sinon je ne serais pas là ! Le reste ma foi, sort de mon imagination mais je ne revendique pas son appartenance ! D'ailleurs, si une idée vous plait, libre à vous de l'utiliser, sans citer d'où elle vient

**Petite note** : Tout comme la première fic, le point de vue risque de beaucoup changer ! Pensez à lire qui parle !

**Chap13** : Romantisme !

POV d'Edward

Ça faisait une semaine que je vivais un enfer. Une semaine que j'étais harcelé par ma copine. Je commençais à en avoir marre mais j'avais refusé de céder à son chantage résultat, dès que nous étions seuls elle me posait des questions sur mon récent voyage en Italie. Je crois que c'est la première fois que nous nous disputions autant. Ce qui me déplaisait fortement. Cependant, à défaut de réconciliation sur l'oreiller, c'était la nuit qu'elle s'excusait de son attitude. Aussi j'évitais d'être trop souvent seul avec elle. Ce qu'Emmet avait du comprendre puisqu'il passait son temps à défier Bella aux échecs, entre autre. Si elle ne me menait pas la vie aussi dure, je la plaindrais. Non, en fait, je la plains. Mon frère peut se montrer très lourd à certains moments. Pour le moment, j'étais tranquille à la maison. Alice avait emmené ma copine faire du shopping à Port-Angeles, me semble-t-il et afin d'avoir la paix ce soir, j'avais laissé ma voiture entre les mains fragiles de ma belle. C'est ainsi qu'elle avait presque tout ce qu'elle demandait. Si ça pouvait m'éviter d'avoir à répondre à ses questions, j'étais prêt à beaucoup. Comme la laisser conduire ma voiture pour aller en cours, ou mettre la musique qu'elle voulait. Je cédais tout, pour avoir la paix quelques heures. Ce qui faisait bien rire le reste de ma famille. Et qui me fera sûrement rire un jour. Mais pour le moment, pas vraiment. Sauf peut-être le dialogue, que je connaissais trop bien à présent. Je souris lorsque j'entendis le moteur de ma voiture, ainsi que les pensées de ma sœur. De Bella, je n'entendais que son cœur qui bat. Battements qui étaient compté, ça va de soit. Bien qu'elle l'ignore.

Assis à mon piano, je jouais distraitement, quand deux bras frêles et chauds s'enroulèrent autour de mon cou. Aussitôt, alors qu'un doux parfum de freesia inonda mon nez, j'entendis mes frères et sœurs à l'affût, d'un nouveau chantage. Pour ma part, je priais pour qu'elle veuille simplement m'écouter.

« - T'as jamais pensé à apprendre à jouer d'un autre instrument ?

« - Pas vraiment. J'aime le piano. Pour sa noblesse, et la résonnance de ses notes. Pourquoi ?

« - Je ne sais pas. Comme ça. Tu adores la musique, et tu as l'éternité devant toi, je trouve juste dommage que tu n'apprennes pas autre chose. Et puis, peut-être que ta famille en a marre de t'entendre jouer du piano, qui sait ?

« - Moi, dis-je en tapotant ma tempe. Je sais ce que penses presque chaque personne de ma famille.

Sur ces mots, j'abandonnais les touches noires et blanches, pour ma copine. Celle-ci semblait réfléchir, et je me gardais bien de la déloger, bien que j'aurais aimé connaître ses pensées. Alice rit et me cacha ses pensées avant que je ne puisse comprendre.

« - T'as de la famille ailleurs ?

« - Non, toute ma famille est à Forks, Bella.

« - Alors tu entends tout le monde. De ta famille.

Me tournant face à elle, je l'assis sur moi. Son visage étant au niveau du mien, je plongeais mes yeux dans les siens.

« - Pas toi, chuchotais-je.

« - Parce que je fais partie de ta famille ?

« - Bien sûr. Tu es même une partie de moi. Ma moitié.

« - Mouais, je suis pas convaincue. Si j'étais vraiment une partie de toi, tu ne me cacherais rien.

Je soupirais, songeant que je ne l'avais pas vu venir celle-là. Alice explosa de rire, suivit des autres. Pour ma part, je remis ma copine sur ses jambes et me levais. J'allais dans le jardin, et elle me suivit.

« - Dis-moi, ça t'ennuis, si je t'emprunte ta voiture, pour aller voir mon père ? Je n'ai pas envie de déranger son repos éternel avec mon moteur bruyant.

Levant le bras, je caressais son visage du bout du pouce tendrement puis, pris d'un élan subit, je me penchais vers elle et l'embrassais passant ma main dans son cou. Aussitôt, elle y répondit avec fougue, alors que ses doigts brûlants passèrent sous ma chemise caressant mon dos. Doucement, je réussis à reprendre le contrôle de moi-même et j'acceptais qu'elle reprenne ma voiture. Je ne pouvais vraiment rien lui refuser sauf deux choses qu'elle souhaitait ardemment. Soupirant elle partit, et bientôt elle fut trop loin pour que j'entende son cœur battre.

Elle ne revint que deux heures après, les yeux légèrement rouge, mais souriante. Se laissant tomber sur le fauteuil elle fixa la télé tandis que Jasper cherchait frénétiquement quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas déjà vu. A un moment, il fronça les sourcils et je l'entendis s'inquiéter de ma copine, dont le moral semblait au plus bas. Il l'interrogea mais elle mentit prétextant qu'elle était simplement fatiguée. Pour ma part, je m'approchais d'elle et la pris contre moi, m'installant dans le fauteuil, elle sur mes genoux. Elle laissa sa tête reposer contre mon épaule et soupira. Il n'était que vingt-et une heure, mais je l'emmenais à l'étage afin qu'elle se couche. Elle se laissa faire comme une enfant, ne bougeant que lorsque je la déposais dans la salle de bain. Elle en ressortit peu après, et se coucha sans un mot. Je compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Bien qu'elle soit peu loquace, elle aimait parler, donner son avis sur des choses parfois insignifiantes. Comme la manière de ranger mes cd, ou la couleur de mes murs. Alors que ce soir, elle resta muette, se calant contre moi. Elle ne tenta même pas de forcer mes résolutions, et je priais qu'elle s'endorme vite. Peut-être en parlerait-elle durant son sommeil ? Je n'eus guère à attendre longtemps, puis qu'une heure plus tard, elle rêvait de soirée romantique, de mots tendre, et d'instants inoubliables. Je souris. C'était donc ça qui la troublait ? Alors que le romantisme était ma spécialité, particulièrement avec elle ? Ma famille avait prévue de partir en chasse demain tôt afin d'être revenue dans la soirée. M'éloignant de ma belle, je descendis leurs demandant de partir plus tard, afin de rentrer que le dimanche. Carlisle sourit et accepta ma requête. Pour ma part, j'avais du boulot. J'allais remonter quand Alice me proposa de m'aider. J'allais accepter, puis je décidais de me débrouiller seul. Avant que je ne lui donne ma réponse, elle acquiesça en haussant les épaules. Remontant auprès de la gardienne de mon cœur, je me rallongeais à ses côtés observant chaque trait de son visage. La nuit passa rapidement et lorsqu'elle s'éveilla vers dix heures, elle fut étonnée de voir encore tout le monde.

« - On a dut reculer notre départ de quelques heures ! Un problème de dernière minute, expliqua ma sœur préférée en me regardant.

Bella acquiesça et commença à préparer son petit-déjeuner. Elle regarda tout le monde cherchant à comprendre, seulement aucun ne pipa mot. Soupirant, elle mangea rapidement et partit à l'étage. Quelques instants plus tard, elle alla au salon où elle s'assit près de Jasper pour lire. Je lui avais demandé pourquoi c'était toujours près de lui qu'elle s'asseyait pour lire. Sa réponse m'avait étonnée. Elle nous avait expliqué qu'il émanait de lui, un tel calme qu'il lui permettait de plonger complètement dans l'univers du bouquin. Je la laissais donc lire tout son comptant, si ça me permettait de terminer de toute préparer, j'étais d'accord. Surtout que tant qu'elle lirait son livre, elle ne me harcèlerait pas. Vers cinq heures, elle se tourna vers moi.

POV de Bella

J'avais beaucoup de mal à lire, malgré ma proximité avec Jasper. En effet, je sentais que mon copain était nerveux. Soupirant, je fermais mon livre et me tournant vers lui, je demandais :

« - Mais qu'est-ce que tu as à la fin ? Tu tournes en rond, comme un lion en cage, tu es nerveux, stressé. A croire que tu te prépares à m'annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle.

« - Non, du tout, m'assura-t-il.

« - Des clous ! Tu es nerveux, je le sens. D'ailleurs, je me demande comment Jasper fait pour te supporter.

Le susnommé ne dit rien mais me sourit mystérieusement. Soupirant bruyamment, je me replongeais dans mon livre, et une demi-heure ou une heure plus tard, ils partirent tous, me laissant seul avec l'ange de mes nuits. Aussitôt, celui-ci se mit face à moi, et me prit mon livre. Notant la page, il le ferma et me tendit la main. J'aurais voulu refuser cette main tendue, mais à la place j'obéis, comme un pantin bien dressé sait le faire. Je mis ma main dans la sienne et me laissa conduire jusqu'à sa chambre. Il nous arrêta au milieu de la pièce, me tourna face au lit, où un carton était posé, et me chuchota :

« - Prépare-toi, ce soir, c'est notre soirée.

Je fronçais les sourcils, cherchant une explication à son attitude, mais le temps que je me tourne il n'était plus là. Soupirant, j'ouvris le carton et je restais coite devant le vêtement. Le sortant avec précaution, je l'examinais. C'était une robe qui devait arriver approximativement sous le genou, avec une seule bretelle. Noire avec quelques fleurs de cerisier violet. Elle était superbe. Soupirant, je l'enfilais, puis j'allais m'attacher les cheveux. J'aurais voulu faire quelque chose de compliquer, mais avec ma tignasse, c'est mission impossible. Je ramenais donc ma chevelure en une queue basse que je relevais avec l'aide d'une pince. Un peu de mascara noir, un trait de la même couleur sous les paupières, une touche de gloss et je le rejoignis. Le fait que je n'avais pas de chaussure ne m'ennuyait pas outre mesure puisque je songeais que nous resterions à la villa. Aussi, je fus surprise de le voir dans l'entrée près de la porte, habillé comme un diable. Super élégant dans son costume. J'allais lui demander où il comptait se rendre quand il me tendit un manteau sobre de la même couleur que ma robe, ainsi qu'une paire de chaussures. J'enfilais le tout et il me sourit d'un air appréciateur. Alice devait être dans le coup obligé, en serait-ce que pour cette tenue aussi belle qu'inconfortable. Nous montâmes dans sa volvo, et il mit le clair de lune de Debussy. Je souris à mon tour appréciant le moment. Plus encore lorsque je m'aperçus qu'il conduisait normalement, du moins à une vitesse humaine. J'arquais un sourcil, et il me dit simplement que ce soir, nous avions tout notre temps. Je commençais à soupçonner qu'il avait manigancé quelque chose mais je restais muette lorsqu'il nous fit entrer dans un restaurant appelé « Bella Italia* ». Nous entrâmes et la propriétaire, regarda mon copain d'un œil gourmant. Je soupirais doucement, voulant faire taire la voix de ma jalousie, et elle nous mena à une table située derrière un paravent. La pièce était divisée en plusieurs alcôves et je notais qu'il y avait un couple à l'autre bout de la pièce. Edward tira galamment ma chaise puis me fit face. Peu de temps après, une serveuse d'environ mon âge arriva presqu'en courant. Elle observa mon copain plus longtemps que nécessaire, puis prit nos commandes. Sans cesser de fixer l'homme de ma vie, ça va de soit. Lorsqu'elle partit enfin, je grognais. Edward me regarda amusé et me demanda ce que j'avais.

« - Rien. J'aurais juste voulu avoir ton talent quelques secondes histoire de savoir ce qu'elle pensait.

« - Rien d'important, rassure-toi.

Mouais, je n'étais pas convaincue, mais ce n'était pas le bon endroit pour faire une crise de jalousie. Tout était si romantique et humain. De la manière qu'il conduisait, à cette idée qu'il avait eu de commander un repas pour lui. La serveuse, toujours la même, revint et plaça nos plats devant nous avant de partir. Suspicieuse, je lui demandais comment il allait s'en sortir pour vider son assiette, sans rien avaler. Il ne répondit pas, et je commençais mon repas. Tout en bavardant tranquillement, j'enlevais mon pied de ma chaussure et doucement, caresser sa cheville avec. Il eut un sourire très étrange, puis se pencha vers moi. Doucement, il effleura ma joue de son pouce, et m'intima de manger. Fronçant les sourcils, je continuais néanmoins mon repas. Pas pour lui obéir, mais simplement parce que j'avais faim.

Deux heures plus tard, nous partîmes de ce restaurant, pour ma plus grande joie, et me tournant vers Edward, je demandais :

« - Tu as décidé de faire que la soirée soit parfaite, n'est-ce pas ?

Je le sentis se tendre avant d'acquiescer.

« - Et donc, tu accepterais de faire tout ce que je voudrais ?

« - Dans la limite du raisonnable, oui, soupira-t-il.

Pensait-il que j'allais la questionner sur l'Italie ou lui demander d'aller plus loin ? Il était loin de ce que je voulais.

« - Alors, tu me laisserais conduire jusqu'à la villa, demandais-je la bouche en cœur.

Il soupira amusé, et me tendit les clés. Je m'arrêtais et déposais un rapide baiser sur sa joue. Pendant ce temps, il m'ouvrit la porte. Le temps qu'il fasse le tour de sa voiture, à vitesse humaine, j'avais déjà mis en marche le moteur ainsi que la musique. J'avais choisi son album de Mozart qu'il laissait simplement pour moi, puisque j'adorais ses mélodies. Le trajet du retour se fit dans le plus grand calme. A un moment cependant, sa main vint se poser sur la mienne, qui était sur le levier de vitesse. Nos doigts s'entrelacèrent, puis souriant, il me dit de me calmer. Très drôle ! Finalement, nous arrivâmes chez lui, et il vint m'ouvrir la porte avant même que j'eus le temps de me détacher.

« - T'es conscient qu'en toute logique, c'est au conducteur d'ouvrir au passager, dis-je en sortant de l'habitacle.

Ma question, de pure rhétorique, le fit simplement sourire. Me prenant la main, il me conduisit au séjour. C'est alors que je m'aperçus qu'en descendant plus tôt dans la soirée, je n'avais rien vu. Des pétales de fleurs étaient parsemés dans la pièce, la lumière était tamisée, et il actionna la chaîne hi-fi. Aussitôt, une douce mélodie envahit l'air et me débarrassant de mon manteau, il me proposa de danser. Se sentait-il drôle, ce soir ? Je n'avais jamais su danser. La preuve au bal de l'année dernière. Cependant, j'acceptais et bientôt, nous nous mîmes à valser, les yeux dans les yeux. Je n'ai jamais été fan de romantisme, enfin je trouve ça beau dans les films mais c'est tout, pourtant ce soir, j'étais au paradis. Le seul point négatif c'est l'absence de chaleur. Si nous avions été en été, ça aurait été parfait. Nous aurions pu commencer par danser dehors, pied nus. Souriant, je lui confiais ce détail et il sourit. S'évaporant, il revint la seconde suivante, mon plaid sous le bras.

« - Viens, chuchota-t-il.

Acquiesçant, je le suivis et il couvrit mes épaules, avant de nous asseoir près de la rivière. L'endroit était magique. Enfin aussi magique que possible. Je posais ma tête contre son épaule, fixant notre reflet dans l'eau.

« - Bella ? Me ferais-tu une faveur ?

« - Là, tout de suite ? Dans la limite du possible, oui.

Il rit doucement, puis redevenant sérieux, me fixa dans les yeux.

« - Accepterais-tu de venir au bal avec moi ?

« - Je croyais que tu me le demanderais jamais, soupirais-je. Bien sûr, gros bêta que je viendrais. Je ne me voyais pas être accompagnée de quelqu'un d'autre, de toute façon.

Sur ces mots, je l'embrassais tendrement, avant d'appuyer sur son torse pour l'allonger au sol. Il se laissa tomber doucement, m'entraînant avec lui, et posant ma tête contre son torse, les bras en croix, je fermais les yeux. Je soupirais même de bonheur lorsque ses mains se posèrent sur ma taille. Ce soir, je le voulais rien de plus !

* : Restaurant qui existe vraiment à Port-Angeles soi-dit en passant !

* * *

Et voilà ! Pour aujourd'hui, c'est tout ! Et bé, j'espère que vous avez aimé, parce que c'est pas mon cas ! J'ai eu trop de mal à l'écrire pour ma part ! Pour une photo de la tenue, merci de me la demander (si vous voulez la voir c'est un dessin sur mon ordi)

Miss Tagada ! ! !


	14. Révélation !

**Disclaimer** : Allez on recommence ! Tout ce que vous reconnaissez, (famille de vampires, lieux, répliques (sait-on jamais) loup-garou) ne m'appartient pas, sinon je ne serais pas là ! Le reste ma foi, sort de mon imagination mais je ne revendique pas son appartenance ! D'ailleurs, si une idée vous plait, libre à vous de l'utiliser, sans citer d'où elle vient

**Petite note** : Tout comme la première fic, le point de vue risque de beaucoup changer ! Pensez à lire qui parle !

**Chap14** : Révélation !

POV de Bella

Nous arrivions au mois de février, et sans que je comprenne vraiment pourquoi, j'avais la sensation que mes jours étaient comptés. Ce qui était ridicule en soi ! Comment pourrait-on me tuer ? J'avais une armée de garde du corps immortels ou presque, dont un qui savait lire les pensées, une qui avait un don de prémonition, et un qui pouvait pour rendre apathique en un clignement d'œil. Quant au dernier, il avait une force à toute épreuve. Bref, j'étais intouchable. Et pourtant… Pourtant, j'étais sûre que bientôt, je ne serais plus de ce monde. La sensation venait du rêve que je faisais. Du moins, j'étais presque sûre que je rêvais. Cependant, j'étais incapable de pouvoir imaginer tout ça. C'était sûrement la vérité.

J'étais à la villa quand les Volturi, dont j'avais reconnu les visages seulement grâce au portrait dans le bureau de Carlisle, étaient venus nous rendre visite. Lorsqu'ils m'avaient regardé, leurs yeux, déjà rouges, étaient devenus écarlates. Alice et Edward étant partit en chasse, personne n'avait pu prévoir, qu'ils se jetteraient sur moi, me mordant, au poignet gauche, à la cheville et au cou. Résultat, alors que j'avais l'impression que mon corps brûlait de toute part, je sentais la vie s'échapper de moi. Je revoyais les meilleurs moments de ma vie. Doucement, maman m'apparut, me demandant de ne pas lutter, que ça en serait moins douloureux. Papa la rejoignit, comprenant ma souffrance, pour l'avoir vécu, m'assura que me détendre était la meilleure solution. Alors que je l'écoutais. Et effectivement, à partir du moment où je me détendis, la douleur me parut moins vive, plus tenue. Comme si elle était retenue prisonnière par une force invisible. Ma grand-mère, la seule que j'avais connue se matérialisa à leurs côtés. Souriante, elle me tendait la main, me priant de la rejoindre rapidement.

« - Comment grand-mère ?

« - Laisse-toi aller mon enfant. Oublie la douleur. Inspire et lève-toi.

Comme une enfant, que j'étais encore par bien des égards, je me levais donc, après avoir respiré une dernière fois, emplissant mes poumons de l'air, qui me serait bientôt plus utile, et je les rejoignis. Seulement, alors que je m'approchais d'eux, une autre voix se fit entendre.

« - Bella, m'appela-t-elle.

J'avais la curieuse sensation de la connaître, mais à qui appartenait-elle ? Lentement, je me tournais, pour faire face à un jeune homme de dix-sept ans. Les cheveux bronze, la peau claire, un air de bonté dans ses traits, il me semblait familier, si ce n'était la couleur de ses yeux. Vert. Un vert absolument fabuleux, tirant sur l'émeraude lorsque le soleil vint éclairer son visage. Où l'avais-je déjà rencontré ? Parce que j'étais certaine de l'avoir déjà vu. Ses traits m'étaient familiers, et il connaissait mon prénom, ou plutôt surnom. Je me tournais vers mes parents, en quête d'une réponse, mais maman et grand-mère restèrent muettes, le regardant en fronçant les sourcils. De son côté, Charlie le regardait méchamment.

« - Laisse-là Masen, dit-il sèchement.

Masen ? Masen ? Où avais-je déjà entendu ce nom ? Un camarade de classe ? Non, ce nom, bien que familier, ne m'évoquait rien. Un ami d'enfance peut-être ? Dans ce cas, comment me reconnaîtrait-il ? Et puis, hormis Karry, j'avais eu peu d'amis que je me souvenais de chacun de leurs visages. La réponse n'était donc pas là non plus. Je le fixais donc, cherchant à me souvenir de son visage, quand une femme apparut à ses côtés. Les cheveux courts, et coiffés étrangement, de petite taille, les yeux marron clair, elle me fixait tristement.

« - Reste avec nous, Bella !

Cette voix aussi m'était familière. Pas autant que celle de ce Masen, mais je la connaissais. Fermant les yeux, je tentais de me souvenir, quand j'eus un flash. En ouvrant les yeux, je vis les leurs dorés. Bien sûr ! C'était Alice, ma meilleure amie, et son frère. Mais comment s'appelait-il ? Edwin ? Non. Ça commence par un E, j'en suis certaine, et c'est un prénom assez ancien. Edmunt alors ? Non plus. Edgar ? Beurk ! Certainement pas. Edmard ? Quelque chose comme ça, mais ce n'était pas encore ça. Edmard ? Edar ? Edward, criais-je en me levant d'un bond.

Soudain tout s'effaça. Je n'étais plus dans le salon mais dans mon lit, Edward à mes côtés, me prenant dans ses bras. Mes parents n'étaient plus là certes, mais j'étais encore en vie.

« - Chut Bella. Calme-toi, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar !

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il me consolait, quand soudain je sentis une larme couler sur ma joue. Tâtant mon visage, je m'aperçus que je pleurais. Enfouissant ma tête au creux de ses bras, je tentais de faire partir ces images. De moi mourant, sans me souvenir de l'homme de ma vie, ni d'Alice, alors que j'avais pleinement reconnu les Volturi, bien que j'étais incapable de savoir qui était qui. Il resta là, cependant à me consoler, puis quand quelqu'un toqua, il rajusta la couverture avant de laisser entrer la personne. Jasper et Alice. La première monta sur le lit, et me prit dans ses bras, alors que son copain envoyait une vague de calme dans la pièce. Peu à peu, je me détendais, et je l'en remerciais. Je voulus lui raconter mon rêve, mais un coup d'œil d'Edward à sa sœur me fit comprendre qu'il savait déjà tout. Evidemment, elle avait du lire mon rêve en même temps que je le faisais. Ils étaient donc tous deux au courant que j'avais oublié leurs prénoms. Instinctivement, je me mis en boule. Le reste de la famille entra, et Emmet eut le bon goût de ne faire aucune blague.

« - Edward, nous devons lui dire, déclara Carlisle.

« - On a encore le temps, déclara mon copain sèchement.

« - Non. Elle s'angoisse tellement qu'elle finit par en rêver. ça la torture, et elle est en droit de savoir, ajouta Alice.

« - Regarde son état, dit doucement Rosalie. Tu ne peux pas la laisser ainsi.

« - De quoi, vous parlez ?

« - De notre voyage en Italie à Edward et moi. Si tu refuses de lui dire, alors sors le temps que nous le fassions.

Il voulut parler mais Esmé me prit par la main et nous descendîmes jusqu'au salon.

« - Assied-toi.

Aussitôt elle partit à la cuisine, et revint avec un chocolat chaud. Je pris la tasse dans mes mains, et tout le monde me rejoignit. Seul, mon vampire avait le visage renfermait, en proie à une angoisse sans nom. Alice m'enveloppa dans mon plaid et je la remerciais sans quitter son frère des yeux. Il sembla le remarquer, et planta ses iris colérique dans les miennes interrogatives. J'en fus blessée et je baissais les yeux. Aussitôt, il fut à mes côtés me prenant contre lui. Je me blottis conter son torse de pierre et Carlisle prit la parole. J'avais beaucoup rêvé à cet instant, mais rien de ce que j'avais prévu ne me prépara à ce qui suivit. Pour moi, les Volturi étant les espèces de rois, ils avaient du payer un prix pour me garder en vie. Bien que j'ignorais ce qui pouvait avoir de prix chez un vampire. Hormis le sang, mais bon. Et comme à chaque fois que j'essayais d'en savoir plus, Edward paraissait triste, je pensais qu'ils avaient décidé de nous séparer. Soit que je mourrais, soit qu'Edward devrait vivre à leur solde. Pour moi, il n'y avait aucune autre solution. Je n'étais pas loin, cependant.

« - Vois-tu Bella, dans notre _monde_ il n'existe que très peu de lois. La plupart ne sont là que pour renforcer la seule importante : Garder le secret ! C'est la seule chose qui compte. Or, tu as du le comprendre, en te révélant qui nous étions, nous avons mis notre monde en danger. Du moins aux yeux des autres, puisque nous avons vu que tu ne disais rien. A personne ! Seulement les Volturi, ne te connaissent pas comme nous, et ils pensent qu'à un moment ou à un autre, tu… Dévoileras notre secret. Dans un an ou peut-être dix. Ils n'en savent rien, et nous autres, vampires, nous avons une autre notion du temps.

« - Je m'en doute, dis-je, mais je ne peux pas simplement leur prouver, par un serment ou un truc du genre, que je ne dirais rien ? Une sorte de pacte. Et si je parle, je meurs, enfin ce genre là ?

Dès qu'il fut question de ma mort, je sentis mon copain se tendre. J'en conclus que c'était la finalité des choses. Voilà, la réponse des anciens. Ma mort en échange du secret.

« - Non Bella, car pour ce genre de pacte, il faut que les deux parties puissent trouver un terrain d'entente. C'est pour ça que nous sommes restés si longtemps. Ce fameux terrain a été dur à trouver… Les Volturi exigeaient, ou du moins Marcus, ta mort alors que nous, et surtout Edward, voulait te garder en vie. Finalement, c'est Aro qui a trouvé le compromis, et nous avons décidé à ta place de ce qu'ils seraient mieux. Bien sûr, libre à toi de refuser, mais je pense que tu trouveras, toi aussi, que c'est la meilleure solution. Aro nous a donc proposé le choix suivant : Ou ils envoyaient les émissaires habituelles, pour mettre fin à tes jours, ou…

Il hésita quelques instants, regardant mon copain. J'en fis de même et Edward chuchota :

« - Ou nous nous engagions à te transformer dès que tu aurais terminé de passer ton diplôme. Que tu l'aies ou non !

Un drôle de silence s'abattit dans la pièce. Personne ne parlait, et seul un bruit sourd, semblable au bruit de quelqu'un qui cognerait rapidement contre le mur, raisonnait dans le salon. Soudain des points miroitèrent devant mes yeux et je m'écroulais.

Lorsque je repris connaissance, j'étais sur le canapé, et sept vampires aux yeux dorés m'observaient. Je me mis à rougir. Me tournant vers mon copain, je lui demandais muettement, ce qu'il s'était passé.

« - Tu es tombé dans les pommes. Tu as du oublier de respirer.

J'acquiesçais me rendant compte que le bruit sourd avait stoppé. Je me relevais doucement tout en repensant à ce que je venais d'apprendre.

« - Qu'avez-vous choisi, demandais-je d'un coup craignant qu'il ait choisie ma mort.

« - A ton avis Bella, demanda Alice vexée. On n'allait pas te condamner ! A la mort, ajouta-t-elle devant le regard mauvais de son frère.

J'acquiesçais lentement, assimilant toutes les informations. Ainsi, je serais vampire. Mais quand ? Je posais cette nouvelle question alors que tout le monde se réinstallait. Alice dans les bras de Jasper, à côté de Rosalie dans ceux d'Emmet. Esmé était dans un fauteuil, Carlisle se tenant derrière le siège. Pour sa part, Edward me prit dans ses bras, et nous installa face à sa mère.

« - A la fin de l'année scolaire prochaine, me dit le père de famille.

Me souvenant qu'il me l'avait déjà dit, j'acquiesçais. J'avoue que, malgré que j'avais espéré pouvoir revenir sur ma promesse, le fait qu'on m'oblige à choisir soit, cette existence soit la mort prochaine, ne m'emballait pas. J'étais même effrayée. Pour qui se prenait donc ces Volturi, à avoir le droit de vie ou de mort sur les humains ? Ils n'étaient pas des Dieux, si ?…

« - Mais pourquoi attendre aussi longtemps ?… Je veux dire, ajoutais-je précipitamment, si j'avais du mourir de la main de leurs émissaires, ils n'auraient pas attendus que je sois diplômé si ?

« - Tu as eu un bon avocat, expliqua Carlisle. Normalement, nous aurions du te transformer dès que nous sommes revenus, mais Edward leur a expliqué, que tu avais encore ton père et qu'il fallait mieux, afin de préserver le secret, que nous attendions que tu puisses prétexter entrer à la fac, afin que Charlie ne se pose pas de questions. Edward a d'ailleurs été très convainquant. Moi-même, je me suis rangé à son avis.

« - Mais maintenant, je n'ai plus que vous, ajoutais-je. Alors pourquoi attendre ? Je veux dire, j'ignore comment ils ont été au courant de mon existence, mais si demain, ils apprennent, de la même manière que je suis orpheline, ils vont vous demander d'agir. Et je n'ai pas vraiment envie que vous ayez des problèmes à cause de moi.

« - Bella, tu dois savoir que lorsque que tu renais, tu as une telle soif de sang, que si nous te transformerions maintenant, tu serais capable d'attaquer tes camarades et de les tuer, sans remords et devant témoins. Et ainsi dévoiler notre condition donc…

« - Donc, pour préserver le secret, on doit attendre les vacances.

« - La fin de tes études à Forks. Après que tu intègres l'université l'année d'après, ou dans trois ans, tu auras le même visage.

Je hochais la tête, comprenant les problèmes qu'engendrerait ma transformation, trop tôt. Nous discutâmes encore quelques instants, puis je dus m'endormir. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, j'étais dans mon lit, contre Edward qui avait les yeux fixé au plafond. Heureusement que nous étions samedi.

« - Qu'as-tu, le questionnais-je de le voir si immobile.

« - J'essaie de me convaincre que c'est mieux que tu saches tout, à présent, mais je n'y arrive pas. J'aurais aimé t'en parler… Plus tard. Quand j'aurais été prêt, mais c'était la troisième fois que tu faisais ce genre de rêve.

« - C'était la troisième fois ? Mais je ne m'en souviens pas.

« - C'est la première fois que tu te réveilles en hurlant mon prénom, ceci dit.

« - Pardon. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ton prénom ne me revenait pas, et puis dans mon rêve tu avais les yeux verts. J'arrivais pas à te reconnaître, malgré que j'étais sûre de t'avoir déjà vu souvent.

« - Je l'ignorais, soupira-t-il.

Oupss ! Je soufflais à mon tour et je posais ma tête sur son torse. Nous restâmes ainsi quelques minutes, ou peut-être quelques heures, puis Alice vint nous déranger. Avant même qu'elle ne parle, Edward dit :

« - Je suis moins à plaindre que toi, ma belle.

Aussitôt, il m'embrassa doucement.

« - Bon fini les bisous. Bella prépare-toi. Avec Rosalie, on va faire du shopping. Toutes les trois. Il faut absolument que tu renouvelles ta garde robe.

Aussitôt, elle sortit pendant que je soupirais. Me tournant vers mon copain, je déclarais :

« - Pitié, aide-moi !

J'avais conscience de jouer la comédie d'une martyre mais faire du shopping n'était pas ce que j'avais prévu. Il rit mais refusa, prétextant que ça me ferait du bien de sortir. Dépitée, je sortis du lit et j'allais me laver.

Une fois prête, je les rejoignis en bas.

« - Bon, quelle voiture prend-on, demandais-je de mauvaise grâce.

« - La mienne, sourit Rosalie.

« - Ok, mais à une condition : Laisse-moi conduire !

Elle refusa nette, ce que je savais déjà, et afin d'échapper à la corvée, je dis.

« - Bon alors je ne viens pas.

Je commençais à repartir alors que les garçons explosaient de rire, quand Alice me rappela. Me tournant légèrement, je vis Rosalie me jeter un truc. Par réflexe, je l'attrapais, et soupirais quand je vis les clés. Zut ! J'avais été à deux doigts de réussir.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est tout ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ? Moi aussi ! mdr

Miss Tagada ! ! !


	15. Explication

**Disclaimer** : Allez on recommence ! Tout ce que vous reconnaissez, (famille de vampires, lieux, répliques (sait-on jamais) loup-garou) ne m'appartient pas, sinon je ne serais pas là ! Le reste ma foi, sort de mon imagination mais je ne revendique pas son appartenance ! D'ailleurs, si une idée vous plait, libre à vous de l'utiliser, sans citer d'où elle vient

**Petite note** : Tout comme la première fic, le point de vue risque de beaucoup changer ! Pensez à lire qui parle !

**Chap15** : Explications !

POV d'Edward

Une semaine !

Sept jours que Bella est au courant de sa prochaine transformation. Cent soixante huit heures que j'attends ses questions, sur la procédure, la douleur, sa prochaine vie. Dix mille quatre vingt minutes qu'elle ne dit rien. Elle agit comme avant, sauf durant les repas, où elle est silencieuse, en train de songer à quelque chose sans que je sache ce que c'est. J'aimerais à mon tour, la harceler mais je n'en ai pas le courage. Parce que j'ai peur. C'est ridicule. Comment un vampire peut-il avoir peur d'autre chose que du feu, j'entends ? D'une humaine dans mon cas. Impossible, si ça se savait, je serais la risée des vampires, mais ça ne me dérange pas. C'est juste à Bella que je veux cacher cette information. Je ne veux pas qu'elle sache l'emprise qu'elle a sur moi. Ce besoin, insatiable, de la sentir près de moi. De respirer son odeur, ou d'entendre sa voix. Pour elle, je pourrais supporter la brûlure de ma gorge des millénaires, juste pour la voir rougir. Voir le sang affluer ses joues, me prouvant qu'elle est embarrassée, ou gênée. Mais c'est plus fort que moi. J'ai besoin de la sentir contre moi, et je chéris le jour, où je pourrais enfin la faire mienne. Même si ce jour viendra trop tôt, puisqu'il sera accompagné de la perte de son humanité. J'aurais voulut la protéger de tout. La tenir loin des dangers que représentent les Anciens. Mais tout ça est impossible. Ils sont au courant, comment je l'ignore, mais c'est maintenant impossible. Ils connaissent son existence et, je sais pour l'avoir lu dans l'esprit d'Aro, qu'ils comptent suivre cette histoire de très près.

Je revoyais mon humanité, à travers ses paupières closes. La voir humaine, et pleine de vie me rappelle le temps où j'étais comme elle. Moi aussi, je devais rougir, quand j'étais gêné. Peut-être. Personne n'est là pour me le dire. Ma famille est morte trop tôt, et je n'ai rencontré Carlisle que lorsque j'étais malade. Plus de gêne, seulement de la souffrance, je crois. Je ne me souviens plus vraiment de cette période, ni de ma vie humaine. Simplement, de mon institutrice de l'époque. De sa voix douce, et de ses cheveux châtains. Comme ceux de Bella. On pourrait penser que je ne suis qu'avec ma belle que pour assouvir un amour vieux de quatre-vingt mais non. Je l'aime pour ce qu'elle. Le contraire de cette institutrice que j'aimais rendre folle. Ma copine soupira, et je revins à elle. A présent elle rêvait qu'elle était entourée d'une belle famille heureuse. Trois enfants, avec les yeux verts de leur père, et aux cheveux noir de leur grand-père, et malgré que je sache ça impossible, je souris. Moi aussi, j'aurais aimé être entouré de Bella et d'Edward miniatures, courant autour de nous, alors que j'embrasserais leur mère, en rentrant d'un travail quelconque. Je m'évadais un instant en songeant à ce doux onirisme puis je revins à moi. Je n'aurais jamais d'enfant, tout comme Rosalie et Esmé. Mais au moins nous serons réunis, et heureux, vivant dans une famille nageant dans l'amour. Un nouveau soupir de ma douce et je l'observais. Si belle dans son sommeil, insouciante du malheur du monde. Elle vit, encore quelques mois, et je voulais réaliser la plupart de ses rêves. Sachant qu'elle voulait que nous ayons une relation plus poussées, je ne pouvais dire tous ses rêves, et ça m'en coûtait. J'aurais aimé lui offrir la nuit dont elle rêvait, mais j'en étais incapable. Je risquais de la transformer en hématome géant ou pire de la blesser, ou de la transformer. Et cette vision m'était impossible. Elle ne devait pas souffrir à cause de moi. La seule exception serait cette transformation, obligatoire. A moins qu'elle décide de préférer mourir. Peut-être préfère-t-elle rejoindre sa famille, plutôt que de leur survivre des siècles entiers ? Elle était muette à ce sujet, même dans ses rêves, et ça me frustrait, plus que c'était supportable. Je regardais son visage d'ange, aux traits reposés, et je ne pus m'empêcher de lui voler un baiser. Tendrement, je déposais mes lèvres glacées, sur les siennes, chaudes et respirant la vie. Fermant les yeux, je déposais des baisers sur son visage et sur la peau de son cou, inspirant de longues bouffées de son odeur si particulière pour moi. Elle gémit dans son sommeil, et je me stoppais, en voulant pas la réveiller. Me relevant, je l'observais et croisais son regard endormi.

« - Quelle heure qui l'est ?

« - Il n'est que trois heures ma belle. Rendors-toi, chuchotais-je à son oreille.

POV de Bella

Je ne voulais pas me rendormir. Pas après ce merveilleux réveil. Et bien qu'il soit trop tôt, tant pis. J'aurais tout le temps de me coucher tôt ce soir. Pour le moment, je voulais profiter de ce moment, si particulier. Soupirant, je fermais les yeux et, prenant sa main je la fis passer sous mon pyjama avant de la déposer sur mon ventre. Il ne bougea pas, et je le sentis se tendre. Me levant légèrement, je le regardais et l'embrassa doucement. Un à un, ses doigts semblèrent reprendre vie et il caressa lentement sa peau. Je lui souris et profitais qu'il se penche pour embrasser mon cou, pour passer mes mains sous son pull. J'aimais sentir sa peau glacée se réchauffer au contact de la mienne. Lui redonner un semblant de vie. Je ne pouvais faire battre son cœur à nouveau, mais rien ne m'empêchait de le réchauffer de mon amour. Lentement sa main passa dans mon dos, frôlant ma peau, alors que mes doigts remontaient jusqu'à ses omoplates. Soupirant, je chuchotais :

« - Edward, tu ferais quelque chose pour moi ?

« - Ce que tu voudras, assura-t-il.

J'aurais pu profiter de la situation, mais je ne voulais briser le moment. L'allongeant je m'assis à califourchon sur lui. Je le vis froncer les sourcils, et il commença à vouloir parler dès que je commençais à remonter son pull, mais je l'interrompis en plaçant mon index sur ses lèvres. Me penchant à son oreille, je dis :

« - Chut. Promis, je n'essayerai pas de forcer tes limites, ce soir. Je veux dormir contre la peau nue de son torse. Qu'elle soit glacée, ou brûlante. Fais-moi plaisir, ne me refuse pas ça.

« - Ouais, lui refuse pas, cria Emmet.

« - La ferme, dit Rosalie.

Edward sourit et me dit que tout le monde l'avait frappé doucement, pour son intrusion dans notre soirée. Secouant la tête, je me promis de lui faire payer demain. Pour le moment, je passais simplement mes doigts sous son pull. Il s'assit, nous étions face à face et très peu de centimètres nous séparait. Sans le quitter des yeux, je relevais son vêtement. Il leva les bras, et nous fîmes passer l'affaire, devenue gênante, par-dessus sa tête. Je lui souris et l'embrassais en m'appuyant contre lui. Il comprit et se rallongea. A présent, le savoir nu contre moi, ou presque, me fit sourire, et malgré moi, mon inconscient m'envoya des images de nos deux corps fusionnants. Malgré moi je rougis, et descendant de lui, je me blottis contre la peau froide alors qu'il tirait la couverture sur moi, afin que je reste au chaud.

« - J'aime ça, soupirais-je.

« - Quoi donc ?

« - Cette sensation. Sentir ta peau se réchauffer à mon contact, comme si je te ramenais à la vie, grâce à la chaleur de mon corps.

Il ne dit rien, mais je le sentis acquiescer. Un léger silence s'installa, seulement entrecoupé par nos respirations, et sûrement les battements de mon cœur, pour lui, puis je repris.

« - Une humanité pour deux corps. Comme si nous ne faisions qu'un. Tu es le gardien de mon cœur et de mon amour.

« - Et tu es la gardienne de ma vie, de mon éternité. Je t'ai offert mon cœur le jour où je t'ai sauvé à Port-Angeles.

Je n'ajoutais rien. Embrasant la peau de son torse, je m'allongeais et finis par m'endormir, j'imagine.

Quand j'ouvris les yeux il était toujours là, près de moi. J'avais le cou raide, de n'avoir pas bougé, mais je n'en laissais rien paraître. Cette raideur partirait dans la journée. Je me levais et il m'imita. Cependant, il me laissa galamment aller me laver la première et ne prit ma place que le temps que j'aille me restaurer. Nous étions vendredi, et j'avais hâte d'être au soir. Je réfléchissais depuis une semaine à la nouvelle vie qui se profilait, et j'avais décidé d'attendre une semaine avant de leur poser les questions qui m'intéressaient. Je mangeais donc en silence, et je repris ma liste mentale de question m'assurant qu'ils ne m'en manquaient aucune. Je ne réfléchissais à ce problème de ma vie que pendant les repas, privilégiant le reste du temps à ma nouvelle famille. Hier, Alice et Jasper avaient d'ailleurs étaient au concert que je leurs avaient payé, et ils m'avaient dit qu'ils avaient adorés. Je terminais mon bol et le lavant j'écoutais les bruits de cette maison peu ordinaire. Carlisle devait être dans son bureau à lire, puisque je ne l'entendais pas. Esmé était au jardin s'occupant de fleurs hivernales. Elle tourna la tête et me sourit, je lui rendis la pareille, et continuais mon inspection. Emmet et Jasper étaient en train de jouer aux échecs, jeux qu'ils affectionnaient. Connaissant ma meilleure amie, elle devait réfléchir à comment s'habiller, quant à Rosalie, elle terminait sûrement de se préparer également. Edward étant sous la douche. J'eus beaucoup de mal à ne pas y penser. Dès que j'eus terminée, je m'assis au salon, et mon copain me rejoins. Lorsque je le vis, je repensais à l'interruption grossière de son frère. Décidée à me venger, je demandais qu'elle était l'enjeu de cette partie.

« - Le perdant va devoir chanter une chanson à sa copine à la cafète ce midi, déclara Emmet.

« - Et comme on est tous deux nul en chants, la partie est serrée.

« - Je vois.

Aussitôt, j'embrassais mon copain tout en suivant la partie d'un œil désintéressé. Finalement Alice arriva alors que je souriais sadiquement. Lui faisant un grand sourire, je la vis se tendre, puis me rendre la pareille. Edward se retint de rire, et j'en conclus qu'ils savaient tous deux la suite des évènements. Les deux joueurs, m'ayant oublié, je me plaçais derrière le copain de Rosalie et d'un mouvement, je fis tomber son roi.

« - Et voilà mon cher, ton roi abdique. L'honneur de Jasper est sauf, et toi tu te prépares à chanter pour ta Rosalie, dis-je. Oh j'oubliais, la prochaine fois, n'interviens pas dans ce qu'il se passe dans la chambre d'Edward.

Hormis lui, tout le monde rit, puis il se joignit à l'hilarité générale. Nous gagnâmes les voitures, et il me promit une belle vengeance. Je déglutis le plus bruyamment possible et montais dans la volvo, alors qu'il rejoignait sa copine.

La journée fut longue pour tout le monde, puisque nous attendions, Rosalie comprise, le show d'Emmet. Lorsqu'enfin le dernier cours fut terminé, je courus jusqu'à la cantine, et faillis tomber. Je ne dus mon salut qu'au _super_ réflexe de mon _super_ copain. Nous arrivâmes rapidement, et je souris gentiment à Jake Cross. Avec tout ça, je ne lui avais pas donné ma réponse. Me dirigeant vers sa table, je dis :

« - Jake ? Je pourrais te voir quelques secondes en privé ?

« - Ouais. Sauf, si c'est pour que ton copain m'en colle une, dit-il en regardant derrière moi.

Intriguée, je me tournais et d'un geste sévère du doigt, j'intimais à mon copain de m'attendre à table. Il fronça les sourcils, et je lui souris, avant de m'éloigner.

« - Euh, voilà, c'était pour te dire, je… Mon copain m'a proposé d'aller au bal avec lui… Euh, je voulais te prévenir. J'aurais pu te le dire dès le départ, mais on était brouillés à ce moment-là. Désolée, ajoutais-je.

« - Aucun souci. J'attendais ta réponse pour inviter Lauren, tu l'as connais ?

« - De nom simplement.

Nous discutâmes encore quelques secondes, puis Alice arriva.

« - Vite, viens. Il va faire son show. Oh salut Jake. Allez grouille, dit-elle en me tirant par le bras.

Résignée, je fis un sourire d'excuse au nouveau, puis suivit mon amie. Je m'assis et observais le spectacle, comme tout le monde, la bouche grande ouverte. En effet, pour l'occasion, il avait revêtu une grenouillère jaune où était brodé un poussin, avait un hochet dans la main et un biberon dans l'autre. Pliée de rire, je coulais un regard vers Alice. Celle-ci avait un sourire fier et j'en conclus que c'était son œuvre. Ce fut encore plus drôle lorsqu'il commença à chanter _I will always love you_. Pour ma part, j'eus beaucoup de mal à me souvenir qu'il fallait respirer, et je ne dus mon salut qu'à Edward qui me le rappelait de temps à autre, entre deux rires. Finalement, il vint s'asseoir après avoir embrassé sa copine de force, avec nous et aucun de nous ne put manger. Finalement, nous débarrassâmes nos plateaux quasiment intacts, et chacun de nous prit le fruit, et la boisson. Je savais que tous était pour moi, vu les regards qu'ils s'échangèrent mais bon. Le reste de la journée fut rapide, et bientôt nous fûmes à la maison. Carlisle dans son bureau, encore, Esmé à la cuisine, les filles dans la chambre d'Alice, et les garçons s'affrontant aux échecs. L'enjeu avait changé cependant, puisque le perdant serait le domestique de l'autre durant une semaine. Autant dire que j'étais défendue de m'approcher de l'échiquier. Cependant, je suivais la partie avec intérêt, encourageant Jasper. A un moment, il m'observa étrangement.

« - Veux-tu qu'on reprenne plus tard, Bella ?

« - Non, terminez. Je demanderais après, t'inquiète.

La partie s'acheva qu'une demi-heure plus tard, sur une victoire de Jasper. Aussitôt, comme si c'était le signal tout le monde revint au salon.

« - Tu as des questions j'imagine, commença Carlisle.

Acquiesçant, je leurs demandais de me parler de la douleur de la transformation, des conséquences de mon réveil, et des heures difficiles que j'allais vivre. Tout y passa. Edward voulut me cacher certains détails mais Alice passa outre et ils ne me cachèrent aucun détails, ou du moins, je n'en eus pas conscience. Cependant quand j'appris que j'aurais les yeux rouges vermeil à mon réveil et une force surhumaine à mettre une raclée à Emmet, j'eus légèrement peur. Au bout de deux heures, je posais la dernière question qui tournait en boucle dans ma tête. Me tournant vers le principal concerné, soit Edward, je murmurais :

« - Et si à mon réveil, vous m'aimez plus. Vous allez me mettre dehors ?

Ils rirent tous de ma question, et mon copain fut le premier à se rendre compte que j'étais sérieuse. Se calmant, il dit :

« - Je t'aimerais toujours Bella. Et sache que c'est le devoir de tout vampire de s'occuper de celui qu'on créait. Afin d'éviter que la néophyte ne devienne dangereux et dévaste la ville.

Je fronçais les sourcils, et Carlisle reprit :

« - Si demain, je venais à transformer un humain en vampire, même si je ne l'apprécie plus, je devrais le garder auprès de moi, durant un an, afin qu'il perde sa force de nouveau-né et qu'il apprenne à maîtriser sa soif. Sinon, les Volturi viendrait le tuer, parce qu'il est incontrôlable, et je mourrais aussi, pour n'avoir pas su le maîtriser.

« - Mais je veux pas qu'à cause de moi, vous ayez des problèmes.

« - Rassure-toi Bella. Comme tu le vois, chaque personne de ce clan a appris à se maîtriser, reprit Carlisle. Et hormis Alice et Jasper, ce sont les seuls que j'ai transformé. Tu n'as donc rien à craindre. Nous serons en mesure de t'apprendre à calmer tes instincts primaires.

« - Et on t'aimera toujours. Tu seras notre petite sœur, ajouta Rosalie d'une voix douce.

« - Et tu seras tout à moi, chuchota Edward à mon oreille, sans aucune limite.

* * *

Et voilà. Bon ce chapitre n'est pas le plus intéressant, sauf l'histoire avec Emmet, mais je devais le mettre pour que ça paraisse logique. J'espère que ça vous a plut.

Miss Tagada…


	16. Loup garou

**Disclaimer** : Allez on recommence ! Tout ce que vous reconnaissez, (famille de vampires, lieux, répliques (sait-on jamais) loup-garou) ne m'appartient pas, sinon je ne serais pas là ! Le reste ma foi, sort de mon imagination mais je ne revendique pas son appartenance ! D'ailleurs, si une idée vous plait, libre à vous de l'utiliser, sans citer d'où elle vient

**Petite note** : Tout comme la première fic, le point de vue risque de beaucoup changer ! Pensez à lire qui parle !

**Chap16** : Loup-garou !

POV de Bella

La semaine qui suivit fut divertissante. En effet, Emmet étant au service de Jasper, il dut faire des trucs que je n'aurais jamais pensés. Les vampires ont décidément de drôle de moyens de se divertir. Serais-je comme ça moi aussi ? A faire des paris stupides pour tuer le temps ? Je regardais Emmet, qui était occupé à porter son plateau, celui de Jasper et celui d'Alice, en cherchant une réponse. J'espérais, d'un côté, que non, ceci dit le voir se débrouiller tant bien que mal pour ne pas que les plateaux tombent, était amusant. Surtout au moment où quelqu'un lui fit un croche-pied. Les trois plateaux tombèrent au sol, et mon futur frère se retrouva avec une plaine assiette de spaghettis bolognaise sur la tête. L'avait-il fait exprès ? J'observais mon copain, et le voir secoué la tête confirma mes pensées. Ainsi, il aimait se tourner en ridicule ? Voilà qui promettait de belles années. Néanmoins, ce fut encore plus drôle comme le responsable de la cafétéria arriva avec une bâche, qui avait connus des jours meilleurs, et un balai. Elle lui tendit, et il les observa incrédule. Riant, je le rejoignis et l'aidais, afin que ce soit plus rapide. Dès que tout fut propre, il partit se nettoyer, officiellement, et Alice disparut peu après. Lorsqu'ils revinrent, le pauvre dut refaire la queue pour sa famille et lui. Je le plaignis, sachant qu'il m'entendait, et Jasper me raconta les nombreuses blagues qu'ils avaient faites à la famille. Lorsqu'il arriva, j'avais les larmes aux yeux, à force de rire, plus encore quand il raconta celle qu'Edward lui avait faite.

« - Je sais pas si tu imagines ! Tu te réveilles, dans un corps nouveau, forcément, et dur comme la pierre. Et je me demande si c'est normal, ou si je suis comme le granit, tu vois. Et ton abruti de copain, dit-il en le désignant d'un coup de menton, me prend à part et me dit, qu'il faut que j'évite de me laver ou je risque de me désagréger comme les pierres. Sauf que je n'avais pas envie de souffrir d'érosion, du coup, j'évitais les pièces d'eau autant que possible, et l'autre se foutait de moi, mais royalement en plus. Il a fallut que Rosalie, plus Carlisle m'explique la vérité avant que j'ose mettre un pied dans l'eau.

Je restais interdite deux secondes, à imaginer Emmet avoir peur de l'eau, puis je ris. Je me retenais pour ne pas qu'on me prenne pour une folle, mais l'image était trop comique.

« - Le jour où je me suis réveillée, me raconta Rosalie alors que nous sortions du réfectoire, il m'a prévenue que je risquais de perdre un morceau de moi, en offrande à un dieu quelconque. Je le croyais pas forcément, jusqu'au jour où il m'a pris un doigt, qu'il a caché dans la maison. Il a agi tellement vite que j'ai rien vu. Sauf qu'au moment où je faisais mes ongles, il me manquait mon auriculaire. J'ai commencé à paniquer parce que, selon Edward toujours, ça commençait comme ça puis un jour, c'était la personne entière qui disparaissait ! Heureusement, deux minutes plus tard, Esmé qui faisait le ménage l'a retrouvée. J'ai cru que j'allais le tuer.

« - Mais dis donc, tu m'avais caché ça Edward, dis-je alors qu'il riait.

« - Donc, attends-toi à ce qu'on se venge tous, ajouta Jasper, parce des blagues de ce genre, il en a fait à tout le monde.

A ces mots, je me tendis mais mon copain m'assura qu'il me protègerait. Chacun leur tour, ils me racontèrent donc les farces et blagues qu'ils s'étaient faite. La plus dur à piéger étant Alice et Edward forcément. Mais tout de même, grâce à Jasper, il y avait réussi. En entraînant mon copain chasser, il avait piégé son piano, le désaccordant au maximum, avant de lui scier les pieds. Ou encore pour Alice, son compagnon était censé l'occuper le temps qu'il la piège. J'étais étonnée du nombre de blagues qu'ils s'étaient fait. Pour ma meilleure amie, qui les énervait à vouloir que personne ne porte deux fois la même tenue, ils avaient brûlés tous ses vêtements. Pour se venger, elle avait, cependant embarquer toute la famille dans la plus grande séance de shopping, du monde. Je les plaignis tous, sachant comment était Alice dans un magasin.

Le reste de la journée passa rapidement. Lorsque nous rentrâmes à la villa, je m'attelais à mes devoirs, seulement j'avais beaucoup de mal avec les maths comme d'habitude. Soupirant, je décidais de m'accorder une pause de quelques minutes. Je laissais mes pensées dérivaient sans chercher à les diriger dans un sens, et de fils en aiguilles, je repensais à ces loups énormes, que j'avais croisé. Bon sang, qui étaient-ils ? Cette histoire me tracassait beaucoup et malgré moi j'inscrivis, sur une feuille à part, ce que je savais ! A savoir rien de concret. Leurs tailles approximatives, la couleur de leurs pelages, leurs nombres également, ainsi que ce qu'avait dit Rosalie. C'était une histoire entre eux et des personnes qu'ils ne voyaient plus. Le jour où je serais vampire, serais-je au courant ? Me cacheraient-ils certains détails, sous prétexte que mes instincts et mes réactions seraient trop violentes la première année ? Je soupirais et secouant la tête, mis la feuille de côté pour me concentrer sur mes maths. Il ne me restait que ce devoir pour être tranquille, et après j'aurais la soirée à moi. Peut-être pourrais-je chercher à déstabiliser mon vampire ? Ou briser ses défenses ? Je songeais un instant à demander de l'aide à Alice, seulement comment faire alors qu'il était toujours là ? Il faudrait donc que j'attende qu'il parte en chasse. Chose qui se ferait ce week-end. Parfait ! Ainsi, je pourrais demander à ma meilleure amie, comment faire ? Levant les yeux, je rencontrais son sourire éclatant. Bon apparemment, elle est déjà au courant.

« - Shopping, proposais-je.

Elle acquiesça un grand sourire aux lèvres, et j'eus peur d'un coup. Bon tant pis, je m'étais engagée, à présent. Je n'avais plus le choix ! Un dernier soupir, et je me concentrais sur mon devoir. Au bout d'une demi-heure, je posais mon crayon satisfaite. Tout n'était pas bon, mais au moins, j'avais plus qu'essayé. Au moment où je me levais, Edward se mit à son piano et commença à jouer, pour mon plus grand plaisir. Si seulement, il pouvait agir ainsi avec moi ! Il caressait les touches avec tant d'amour que j'en venais à jalouser l'instrument. Je soupirais devant l'idiotie de l'idée, puis je sortis. Aussitôt, Alice fut sur mes talons.

« - N'y vas pas, dit-elle.

« - Euh, je savais pas que j'allais quelque part.

J'avoue, c'est un mensonge. Je comptais me rendre à la Push. Je n'avais pas revue Billy et Jacob depuis l'enterrement de papa, et j'aurais aimé avoir de leurs nouvelles. Mais elle ne pouvait pas déjà savoir, si j'allais avoir des problèmes ou non, si ?

« - Ecoute Alice. Je sais que vous ne les aimez pas, mais ce sont des amis de mon père. J'ai envie de voir comment ils vont ? Et puis, maintenant que ce Laurent est mort, je ne crains plus rien. Au pire accompagne-moi au maximum.

Elle soupira, et Edward nous rejoignit devant la maison. Ayant vendu ma camionnette, je dépendais d'eux pour ce point. Ils acceptèrent, et nous primes la voiture de mon copain, bien qu'Alice nous suivait dans celle de Rosalie. Mon vampire s'arrêta à quelques mètres de la réserve, et me regarda :

« - Je t'attends ici avec Alice. Au moindre problème, tu reviens d'accord ?

Je lui jurais, puis l'embrassais doucement. Peu de temps après, il descendit et je l'observais dans le rétroviseur. Il monta du côté passager, et je pris le volant. Je me rappelais le chemin exact pour arriver à leur maison et je me garais. Aussitôt, Jacob en sortit et me salua en grimaçant. Etrange ! Je lui fis la bise, et nous entrâmes dans le salon. Billy étant chez les Clearwater, je restais avec mon ami, et l'interrogeais sur sa vie, puis lui sur le mienne.

Etrangement, lorsque je lui avouais que je vivais chez les Cullen, il vit rouge et commença à s'énerver, m'assurant qu'ils étaient dangereux. S'il savait à quel point, il a tord. Bon c'est vrai qu'un vampire, en général ça l'est, mais cette famille n'était pas comme les autres.

« - Ecoute, grâce à eux, j'ai un toit au dessus de ma tête, et j'ai pu garder la plupart des affaires et des meubles de mes parents. C'est plus que n'importe qui aurait pu faire, et tu le sais.

« - Tu pourrais vivre ici. On s'arrangerait pour tes souvenirs, et…

« - Jacob, réfléchis. Vous n'avez déjà pas beaucoup de place. Vous ne pourriez pas m'héberger. Les Cullen ont une chambre d'amis, et puis de toute façon, ce n'est pas négociable. Je vis chez eux, et puis, c'est tout.

« - Comment ça, c'est tout, hurla-t-il. Tu ignores tout d'eux ! Ils sont dangereux Bella ! Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? Ils vont te briser, et ils t'abandonneront, un jour ! Tu ne vivras pas toujours avec eux ! Ils vont partir d'ici quatre ans, et tu n'auras plus rien ! Viens vivre ici, on se serrera avec Billy, tu pourras garder tes affaires, et je t'aiderais à construire ta maison, si tu veux.

Il était redevenu gentil et calme, mais ses doigts tremblaient bizarrement. Interdite, je les fixais et s'en apercevant, il ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur sa respiration pour se calmer.

« - Tu dis n'importe quoi. Regarde votre maison, Jacob. Vous êtes déjà serrés. Votre maison ne supporterait pas une nouvelle personne. Et puis, pour le moment, je suis heureuse avec eux. C'est ma famille, et j'ai besoin d'eux. Et si tu ne peux pas comprendre ça, je préfère qu'on ne se voit plus. Tu les détestes, mais tu ne les connais même pas.

Il me regarda les yeux écarquillés, puis se mit à hurler que j'étais inconsciente du danger, et je dus hausser la voix à mon tour, lui expliquant que j'étais plus en sécurité avec eux, qu'ailleurs. J'étais certaine que toute la réserve assistait à notre dispute mais tant pis. D'ailleurs, si ça se trouve, Edward et Alice devait l'entendre également. D'un coup, il se mit à trembler, et ma colère disparut. Je m'inquiétais de le voir dans cet état. Il s'accrocha à la table, et en arracha un morceau comme si elle était faite en pain, et je sursautais. Il se mit à convulser violemment puis dans une explosion, il disparut, pour laisser place au loup brun-roux que j'avais vu dans la clairière.

« - Ce n'est pas possible, soufflais-je en reculant. C'est toi Jacob ?

L'animal me fixa méchamment, puis sembla se calmer. Doucement, j'approchais ma main de son museau et caressais sa gueule. Il avait le poil doux, et soyeux, bien qu'une incroyable chaleur émanait de lui. Peu de temps après, un jeune homme arriva et me demanda de partir. Je reconnus Sam Uley, et obéis. Je repris ma voiture, et dis au revoir au loup avant de quitter la réserve. Ainsi donc, les Quilleutes se transforment en loup ? Serait-ce des loups-garous ? Non, c'est ridicule ! S'ils sont loup, Jacob ne vient pas de se transformer à la pleine lune. Il n'est que six heures de toute façon. J'arrivais à la hauteur de la voiture de Rosalie et m'arrêtais. Edward me remplaça au volant, et nous repartîmes à la villa. Je refusais de parler de ce que j'avais vu pour le moment.

Lorsque Carlisle rentra au soir, j'attendis qu'ils soient tous au salon pour parler.

« - Dites, les indiens de la Réserve Quilleutes, ils se transforment en loup, n'est-ce pas ?

Un blanc suivit ma question et tout le monde me regarda étonné. Soupirant, je leurs relatais la scène et à la fin de mon récit, le médecin soupira.

« - Aurais-tu le numéro de chez eux Bella ?

Acquiesçant, je le lui donnais, puis j'écoutais l'appel. Il fut bref, et je n'y compris rien. Lorsqu'il raccrocha, il dit simple.

« - Assieds-toi et laisse-moi te raconter une histoire.

J'obéis, et c'est ainsi que j'appris que certains Quilleutes, se transformait en loup à cause de leur présence. Ils me parlèrent également du pacte qu'ils avaient fait, et je compris pourquoi Jacob était sûr qu'ils me quitteraient, et qu'ils étaient dangereux. Il devait connaître l'existence de ce pacte, et tout. A la fin du récit de Carlisle, je soupirais, digérant les informations.

La semaine passa vite, et durant le week-end ou les garçons partirent chasser, j'allais avec Rosalie et Alice à Seattle. Tout en faisant les magasins, plus pour elle que pour moi, je leur demandais des conseils pour faire craquer Edward. Aussitôt, mon petit lutin, se stoppa et me souriant sadiquement, m'entraîna vers un magasin de lingerie fine.

Au bout d'une heure, j'avais deux nuisette bleu, sage, dirons-nous, une rouge sang très explicite, puisqu'elle était totalement transparente, et malgré qu'elle arrivait au genou, échancrée jusqu'à la taille. Enfin la dernière, était entre les deux. D'un bleu clair, et en satin, elle arrivait mi-cuisse. Le décolleté était très profond, et c'était le côté sexy de l'habit. De plus, j'avais une nouvelle collection de sous-vêtement plus ou moins sexy, et je crus que mon calvaire allait prendre fin, lorsque Rosalie arriva avec un grand sourire.

« - Et celle-ci qu'en penses-tu ?

J'observais ce qu'elle me montrait, sans trop savoir si elle voulait vraiment mon avis. C'était le même modèle que la rouge, sauf qu'elle était bleu et qu'il y avait un string vendu avec.

« - Euh, c'est… Vraiment mon avis que tu veux ? Non parce que tout comme la rouge, je les trouve trop osées !

Alice se matérialisa à ce moment précis et je la vis se tendre. Lorsqu'elle revint parmi nous, elle dit :

« - Prends-là mais ne la mets pas tout de suite ! Je vais la garder dans mon armoire, pour le moment, et je la passerais quand il commencera à montrer des faiblesses !

J'ignore pourquoi, mais finalement, je n'étais plus si pressée que ça. Non, peut-être que finalement, je pourrais attendre d'être comme eux, non ?

* * *

Et voilà ! Oui, bon ce chapitre est court, mais bon, je vois pas quoi rajouter donc… J'espère que ça vous a plu ?

Miss Tagada ! ! !


	17. Les Anciens !

**Disclaimer** : Allez on recommence ! Tout ce que vous reconnaissez, (famille de vampires, lieux, répliques (sait-on jamais) loup-garou) ne m'appartient pas, sinon je ne serais pas là ! Le reste ma foi, sort de mon imagination mais je ne revendique pas son appartenance ! D'ailleurs, si une idée vous plait, libre à vous de l'utiliser, sans citer d'où elle vient

**Petite note** : Tout comme la première fic, le point de vue risque de beaucoup changer ! Pensez à lire qui parle !

**Chap17** : Les Anciens !

POV d'Edward

Les semaines passèrent rapidement et bientôt, alors que nous étions tous, dans le salon, Alice se tendit. Hormis Bella, tous le remarquèrent. Je connectais mon esprit au siens et sourcillais devant la vision de ma sœur. Celle-ci reprit contact avec nous, et se tourna vers moi. S'engagea une discussion mentale, qui dura quelques secondes. Elle pensait à ses questions et voyait mes réponses par vision. Décidant de tout dévoiler à notre famille, j'appelais ma belle. Celle-ci s'étonna. Il était rare que nous ayons un conseil de famille, le dernier remontait à son emménagement parmi nous, à vrai dire. Elle s'assit près de moi, et nous regarda tous l'un après les autres, cherchant à savoir qui allait parler le premier. Ce fut Alice, qui se décida. Pour ma part, j'étais trop abasourdi par la nouvelle pour la digérer.

« - Je… Je viens d'avoir une vison des Anciens. Enfin d'Aro pour être plus précis. Il projette de venir ici, à Forks pour rencontrer Bella. Pas moyen de la lui cacher, ajouta-t-elle.

« - Moi ? Mais pourquoi, demanda ma copine.

J'avoue que je séchais sur la question, pour ma part, mais étudiant rapidement le flot de pensées de ma famille, j'en conclus que chacun avait sa petite idée.

« - Sûrement pour savoir, s'il ne peut pas te rallier à son clan, proposa Rosalie en grimaçant.

« - Ou alors, comme il t'a vu dans l'esprit d'Edward, il veut faire de toi, sa première maitresse, supposa Emmet.

N'importe quoi ! Aro n'est peut-être pas quelqu'un de très intègre puisqu'il aime manipuler les gens mais de là à tromper Sulpicia, y a une marge.

« - Il vient sûrement rencontrer Bella, déclara mon père. Enfin c'est sûr, mais souviens-toi Edward, lorsqu'il a lu votre histoire il a été étonné de savoir que son esprit t'était interdit, et il veut sûrement voir s'il peut lui lire en Bella !

« - Parce que lui aussi à la même talent que toi ?

« - Dans un autre genre Bella. En fait, il a besoin de toucher la personne pour lire en elle, ce qui est un inconvénient, mais son don est plus puissant puisque lorsqu'il touche une personne, il connaît toutes ses pensées depuis son premier jour de vie humaine. C'est dire !

« - Mais comment je vais faire ? Je n'ai pas envie qu'il lise mes pensées. Je tiens à ma vie privée, quand même.

« - T'as des trucs à cacher petite sœur, demanda Emmet.

« - Rien d'assez salaces pour ton esprit je te rassure. Ou pas… J'ai le droit de refuser de le toucher ? Je n'aurais qu'à lui faire croire que je déteste les contacts humains.

« - Impossible, ma belle, soupirais-je. Lorsqu'il a lut en moi, il a bien vu que tu ne refusais pas de serrer la main aux gens.

« - Mais s'il m'intimide ?

Je ris doucement devant l'innocence de Bella. Elle savait, plus que moi, qu'être face à un vampire ne l'intimidait pas. Au contraire, elle était fascinée par notre espèce. La preuve, malgré le danger, plus qu'évident, elle avait accepté d'emménager dans un nid de vampire, c'est dire… Non, elle n'est jamais intimidée par nous. Espérons qu'il viendra en semaine, sans s'attarder. Nous aurions les cours pour l'empêcher de l'approcher de trop près. Ceci dit, selon la vision de ma sœur, il compte venir durant un week-end. Ce qui n'arrange pas mes affaires. Mais alors pas du tout. Je soupirais et écoutais ma famille. Machinalement, je posais les yeux sur ma petite humaine, et je jurais intérieurement lorsque je la vis en pleine réflexion. Pourquoi son esprit m'était-il interdit ? Je donnerais bien dix ans de mon éternité, pour savoir ce qu'il lui passait par la tête. Peut-être regrettait-elle d'avoir choisi de rester en vie, et de ne pas s'être éloigné lorsqu'il était encore temps pour elle. Enfin, ça aurait été possible si je n'étais pas devenu accro à elle, et que je n'avais pas tout fait pour la reconquérir lorsqu'elle s'était éloignée de moi, au profit de Black. Je souris en songeant aux nombreux bouquets de fleurs, de cartes, et de livraisons de boites de chocolat que j'avais commandé en son nom. Soupirant, je me levais et partit faire du piano. J'eus conscience qu'Alice montait dans sa chambre, ainsi qu'Emmet. Rosalie le rejoignit, tandis que Jasper allait chasser avec Esmé. Carlisle monta dans son bureau, et je décidais de jouer ce qu'il me passait par la tête sans chercher à composer quelque chose de beau. J'avais simplement le visage de Bella en tête. Il flottait devant mes yeux, comme un étendard. Une reproduction de ma muse. Muse que j'avais attendue pas loin de cent ans. Mais, Bella en valait la peine. J'aurais certes, préféré la rencontrer humain, mais on n'a pas tout le temps ce qu'on désire. La preuve, maman désire avoir un bébé à gâter et à voir grandir, Rosalie aussi, mais elle voulait que ce soit son enfant. Pas celui d'un autre. Elle avait songé à plusieurs reprises à faire appel à une mère porteuse, mais avait fini par refuser lorsque nous papa lui avait expliqué que pour que son enfant ressemble au père, Emmet devrait donner son sperme, et que la femme mourrait le jour de l'accouchement. Au début, ça ne l'avait pas dérangé outre mesure puis il nous avait raconté comment ça se passait. L'enfant qui rongeait le ventre de sa mère, de l'intérieur pour sortir.

Un discret battement de cœur parvint à mes oreilles, et je tournais la tête. Bella était là, à m'observer. Je me sentis honteux d'avoir oublié sa présence. Comment avais-je pu ? Outre les battements de son cœur et le bruit de la course de son sang, qui me parvenait nettement aux oreilles, à présent, son odeur était enivrante. Elle arrivait presque à me faire perdre la tête, simplement en se collant à moi. Alors comment avais-je pu oublier ses bruits devenus familiers, pour tous les membres de ma famille ? Elle s'approcha et déposa un rapide baiser sur ma joue avant de monter.

Le reste de la semaine passa vite, et chacun guettait les visions d'Alice. Elle nous avait prévenus qu'il viendrait le week-end, mais elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer quand il repartirait. Nous savions donc qu'il arriverait d'une minute à l'autre, et Carlisle ainsi qu'Esmé étaient parti le chercher à l'aéroport en quelque sorte, nous laissant seul pour « préparer » son arrivée. Pour ma part, j'aurais préféré qu'il ne vienne pas, et je pouvais lire dans l'esprit d'Emmet que s'il avait un geste de travers vis-à-vis de Bella, il se chargerait de le lui faire regretter. Anciens ou non. Jasper était plutôt d'accord avec, ceci dit, l'idée de tuer le répugner, il n'avait donc pas l'intention d'aller aussi loin que notre frère. Quant à mes sœurs, c'était assez compliqué. Alice ne pensait à rien, se contentant de lire le futur, et Rosalie hésitait entre le laisser voir Bella cinq minutes sans contact, et l'emmener à des miles d'ici. Et dire, qu'il y a à peine un an, elle détestait ma copine. C'est à ne rien y comprendre. Regroupé devant le salon, nous observions l'écran de télévision, sans chercher à comprendre ce que nous voyons. Sauf peut-être Bella qui semblait plongé dans l'histoire. Finalement, j'entendis leurs trois pensées. Il était pressé de la rencontrer, pour voir s'il pourrait lire en elle. C'était donc _ça_, le but de sa visite ? Voir si lui pouvait entendre ses pensées ? Finalement, il ne s'attardera peut-être pas. La voiture se fit entendre et nous échangeâmes tous, sauf Bella, un dernier coup d'œil. Chacun était prêt à défendre ma petite humaine, au moindre faux pas.

La voiture se gara dans l'allée, et quatre démarches se firent entendre. Renata devait être venue afin de le protéger, je suppose. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Bella sursauta, s'attirant tous les regards. Evidemment, seul un être humain ne pouvait avoir entendu leurs pas. Je ne m'étais pas trompé. Le garde personnel d'Aro était du voyage. Je fus cependant étonné de ne pas l'avoir détecté plutôt. Carlisle fit les présentations, plus pour Renata qu'autre chose. Quand il présenta ma copine, la vampire le fixa avec hostilité, et je compris aussitôt que son sang l'attirait. Jasper du le sentir également puisqu'il se mit devant Bella et envoya des ondes de calme.

« - Bella, quel plaisir de te rencontrer enfin.

POV de Bella

Lorsqu'Alice nous avait annoncé l'arrivée d'Aro, j'avais imaginé tous les scénarii possibles. En fait, j'avais d'abord pensé qu'il me sauterait dessus comme dans mon rêve, puis je m'étais souvenu de ce que m'avait dit Edward. Les Anciens étaient civilisés. J'avais donc songé, qu'il agirait comme un humain, mais tenterait de me toucher par n'importe quel moyen. C'était mes deux scénarios les plus plausibles. Jamais, je n'avais pensé que je devrais me méfier de cette Renata. D'après Carlisle, elle était le garde personnel de l'Ancien. Les cheveux longs et roux, des yeux rouges écarlates, la peau blanche, et un corps à faire damner une mannequin. Pas de doute, c'était une vampire qui se nourrissait de sang humain. Beurk ! Elle semblait faire quelques centimètres de plus qu'Esmé mais pas tant que ça. Devant lui, se tenait Aro. Il me fixa intensivement, et malgré moi je me sentis mal à l'aise.

« - Bella, quel plaisir de te rencontrer enfin, s'enthousiasma l'Ancien.

Malgré moi, je haussais un sourcil. Se doutait-il que ce n'était pas réciproque ? Je n'en étais pas sûre, ou alors, il se moquait totalement du fait qu'on pouvait le détester. Seulement, si je ne voulais pas qu'il me touche, j'avais envie de savoir si sa peau était aussi douce qu'elle le paraissait. Peut-être met-il une crème ? Ah oui, c'est vrai, que ce n'est pas utile quand on est vampire. Alors plus on « vieillit » plus la peau parait aussi douce ? Un drôle de silence s'installa et Edward se tourna vers moi. Pas de doute, j'étais censée répondre quelque chose, mais quoi ? Je n'allais pas lui dire que le plaisir était réciproque, c'était faux. Alors quoi dire ? Je décidais de ne rien dire, me contentant de hocher la tête dans sa direction. Il ne sembla pas se formaliser de mon bonjour puisqu'il se tourna vers Carlisle.

« - Quel clan extraordinaire, tu as ! C'est impressionnant. Tu as réussi à convertir six, bientôt peut-être, sept vampires. Tu m'impressionnes mon ami.

« - Tout le mérite leur revient Aro. Dès le début, je leur ai laissé le choix, bien que j'espérais au fond de moi, qu'ils choisiraient mon mode de vie.

Quel échange de banalité ! Depuis combien de temps se connaissaient-ils ? Si je me souviens bien de ce que m'a dit Edward, puis les années mille sept cent approximativement. Ça fait un bail quand même non ? Je décidais de les écouter discuter. On aurait dit deux amis se retrouvant après de nombreuses années. Bon, c'est un peu le cas, mais bon. C'est étrange de les entendre commenter deux siècles comme s'ils parlaient des l'actualité mondiale de la semaine. Pourtant, je devrais être habituée mais je n'arrive pas à m'y faire. Enfin, dans une dizaine d'année, je ferais sûrement comme eux. Je notais que Renata n'était jamais loin de lui, veillant à pouvoir le toucher à n'importe quel moment.

Aro discuta avec tout le monde, voulant les connaître, et j'essayais de savoir ce qu'il faisait. A première vue, il discutait comme n'importe qui, voulant les connaître, mais si on écoutait bien ses questions et les réponses, on pouvait noter qu'il cherchait surtout une faille dans les relations qu'entretenaient les différents membres de cette famille végétarienne. A un moment, il en vient à demander à mon copain.

« - Puis-je, l'interrogea-t-il.

« - Demandez-lui directement.

Je souris à la réponse d'Edward, et l'Ancien se tourna vers moi. Un sourire avenant sur le visage, il me demanda s'il pouvait me toucher la main.

« - Vois-tu, je suis impressionné qu'Edward ne puisse en toi, et comme nous avons un don similaire, j'aimerais savoir, si je peux réussir là où il échoue.

Je fronçais les sourcils. Je n'aimais pas ses insinuations, mais que pouvais-je faire ? Renata était à bout de bras, et de toute façon, c'était un vampire, je n'avais aucune chance de le battre. Et puis, sa peau laiteuse m'attirait. Je me demandais si elle était aussi douce qu'elle le paraissait. Au moins, je serais fixée non ? Bon, c'est une mauvaise excuse, mais j'ai rien de mieux, désolée. Grimaçant, de peur qu'il lise ce que je pensais, je lui tendis ma main, sans un mot. Il m'impressionnait quand même un peu, bien que j'étais d'avantage fascinée par lui. Je réprimais un frisson, lorsqu'il me prit la main, et attendit, sagement. Dans un premier temps, il ne dit rien, se contentant de me fixer, puis son expression changea. Il fronça les sourcils, et pencha la tête. Au bout de ce qu'il me parut une éternité, il me lâcha et je croisais les bras, alors que j'avais déjà les jambes pliée sous moi. Je m'affalais contre le canapé, et attendis le verdict.

« - Vraiment impressionnant ! Je n'ai absolument rien entendu. Comme si je touchais une statue. Vraiment extraordinaire, s'exclama-t-il ravi.

Pour ma part, j'étais septique. Il voulait tout connaître de la famille Cullen, et avait l'air heureux de ne pouvoir lire en moi. Ça cachait quelque chose, j'en étais certaine mais quoi ? Et puis d'ailleurs, pourquoi personne ne pouvait lire en moi ? J'étais peut-être bizarre. En tout cas moins que lui, je me baladais pas avec mon garde du corps personnel. Enfin, si mais Edward agit comme le petit copain qu'il est alors que Renata, agit… Bah comme un garde du corps, dévouée corps et âme.

La journée passa vite. J'avais évité autant que possible Aro et Renata, mais comme elle ne le quittait presque jamais, c'était facile. J'avais fait mes devoirs pour la semaine quasiment, et j'étais en train de lire Orgueils et Préjugés, lorsqu'il s'assit près de moi, sur le canapé. Autant dire que j'étais mal à l'aise. J'avais noté que tout le monde était sur ses gardes, quand il m'approchait, mais je ne voyais pas pourquoi. Il n'avait pas l'air méchant. Bon, il me terrifiait un peu, mais bon, de là à être l'objet d'une surveillance rapprochée, ne me plaisait pas outre mesure. J'avais d'ailleurs hâte qu'il soit une heure raisonnable pour aller au lit. Je serais la seule à dormir, mais ça me fera neuf heures en moins à le voir. Et puis, avec un peu de chance, il sait ce qu'il est venu savoir et va repartir demain, ou dans la nuit. Je n'appréciais pas le regard que me lançait la jeune femme. On dirait que je ne suis qu'un morceau de viande pour elle, et c'est très désagréable. Soupirant, je me replongeais dans mon livre, seulement, il me demanda si je lisais beaucoup, et à contrecœur, je répondis. Je sais que j'aurais du être respectueuse et tout, mais pour le moment il n'était rien pour moi. Juste un ami de Carlisle, à priori. Quand je serais vampire, je me montrerais respectueuse je le jure, mais pour le moment, il peut courir papy ! Je resterais ainsi.

Une heure plus tard, j'allais me coucher. Il m'avait fatigué avec ses questions sur ma vie, et j'avais réussi à éluder certaines, pas toutes malheureusement. J'embrassais mon copain, qui jouait du piano et fis signe à tout le monde. Je montais tranquillement, lorsqu'Edward me rejoignit. Souriant, je le suivis jusque dans sa chambre, et il me laissa me changer, tranquillement. Il me rejoignit dès que j'eus mis un pied sur le lit, et s'allongea à mes côtés. J'aurais voulu lui dire ce que je pensais de leur « roi », mais je n'étais pas sûre que ce soit le moment approprié. Et puis, il risquait d'entendre, et ça serait mauvais pour moi. Peut-être plus tard, quand il serait parti. Etrangement, nous ne parlâmes pas, et je m'endormis alors qu'il fredonnait ma berceuse.

Je passais l'essentiel du dimanche à éviter toute conversation avec Aro. Ce qui n'était pas chose aisée puisque, ne pouvant lire en moi, il avait décidé de tout savoir de moi. Et quand il me demanda comment nous nous étions rencontré avec Edward, j'hésitais carrément à l'envoyer voir ailleurs. Il le savait parfaitement, puisqu'il l'avait vu dans l'esprit de mon vampire. Alors pourquoi me poser la question ? Pour avoir ma version des faits, sans doute. Soupirant, je la lui racontais donc rapidement, ne m'attardant pas sur les détails, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils de mon copain.

Quand il me posa la question, le lendemain, alors que nous arrivions le lycée, je soufflais d'agacement, et sortit sans aucune réponse. Je n'avais pas envie qu'il sache ce que je ressentais à cette époque. Etait-ce trop demander ? Edward me reposa la question, et j'explosais, inconsciente des élèves qui étaient là également.

« - Tu veux savoir ? Je ne veux pas, qu'il sache, d'accord ? Il connaît ta version des faits, c'est largement suffisant. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, il ne saurait rien parce que notre historie ne le concerne en rien. Est-ce que je lui demande comment il a rencontré sa femme, moi ? Non, bon alors, pourquoi aurait-il le droit de tout savoir de moi ?

Sur ces mots, je filais aux toilettes. Non, mais c'est vrai quoi ! Nous on ne sait rien de sa vie, mais lui veut tout connaître de la notre, c'est quoi cette injustice ? Non, pas moyen, quand je serais vampire, je m'arrangerais pour ne pas le recroiser, et si jamais nos routes se croisent, je m'arrangerais pour qu'il ne lise pas en moi. Et si jamais, il me pose encore une seule question, je vais tellement le harceler de question, qu'il va vite regretter, sa visite. Oui, parce qu'en plus, c'est ça son excuse : Rendre visite à un très bon ami ! Si c'est la véritable raison, je veux bien être changé en lama, sur le champ.

* * *

Youpiii, j'en suis venue à bout ! Non, parce que vingt jours pour cinq malheureuse pages, c'est légèrement abusé, non ? Bon, alors vous avez intérêt à le déguster ce chapitre ! J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même !

Miss Tagada ! ! !


	18. Choix Cornélien

**Disclaimer** : Allez on recommence ! Tout ce que vous reconnaissez, (famille de vampires, lieux, répliques (sait-on jamais) loup-garou) ne m'appartient pas, sinon je ne serais pas là ! Le reste ma foi, sort de mon imagination mais je ne revendique pas son appartenance ! D'ailleurs, si une idée vous plait, libre à vous de l'utiliser, sans citer d'où elle vient

**Petite note** : Tout comme la première fic, le point de vue risque de beaucoup changer ! Pensez à lire qui parle !

**Chap18** : Choix Cornélien !

POV de Rosalie

Je souris devant le coup de colère de Bella. Y a pas à dire, hormis son physique, elle me fait beaucoup penser à moi. Enfin à moi de maintenant, parce que celle que j'étais humaine, était loin d'être aussi volcanique. Ce n'était pas convenable d'avoir autant de caractère à cette époque. La sonnerie me ramena sur terre, et retenant une grimace, j'entrais en cours en priant pour qu'à notre retour du lycée, Aro soit parti. Je n'aimais pas vraiment le savoir dans les environs. Ce n'était pas vraiment contre lui, en fait, c'est juste que je supportais mal qu'il y ait des vampires qui se nourrissent de sang humain, près de moi. Enfin, j'étais certaine qu'il ne chasserait pas sur « notre territoire ». Enfin presque certaine, nous ne sommes jamais à l'abri d'un accident, mais bon, ça m'étonnerait.

Je passais la journée de cours à songer à l'avenir qui se profilait, pour Bella, j'entends. Le mien était tout tracé. Je serais vampire jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un me démembre, m'étête et me brûle, si ce quelqu'un y arrivait un jour, évidemment. Puisque notre famille étant la plus grande après le clan des Volturi, je ne risquais pas grand-chose. La grande partie des vampires étaient des nomades solitaires. Seuls quelques uns réussissaient à fonder une famille, mais elle ne dépassait jamais quatre membres. Enfin, hormis le clan de Tanya, qui comptaient déjà cinq membres. Ceci dit, le clan des Volturi, par lui-même en a autant. Après, c'est juste la garde personnelle. Mais ça fait beaucoup trop de vampires pour que quelqu'un s'attaque à eux, tout comme nous. Et avec Bella qui, malheureusement, viendra grossir nos rangs, nous serons huit. Dont sept super bien entraînés, grâce à Jasper.

Je secouais la tête, et la sonnerie nous indiqua, à Emmet et moi, qu'il était l'heure de manger, pour les humains. Qu'est-ce que j'ai hâte de quitter ce théâtre de seconde zone. Je n'ai jamais voulu devenir comédienne mais à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, je suis à peu près certaine de gagner l'oscar de l'actrice de l'année. J'arrivais au réfectoire, et m'assit à notre table. Seul Edward et Bella était encore dans la queue, et se disputaient comme le mignon petit couple qu'ils étaient. Evidemment, il trouvait qu'elle ne mangeait pas assez, et elle remporta le débat en arguant qu'elle mangeait plus que lui. Il le fusilla des yeux gentiment, puis payèrent leurs repas. Alors qu'ils s'approchaient, je les fixais en haussant un sourcil. _Alors, comme ça, tu n'as plus assez de répartie pour clouer le bec à une humaine_, pensais-je à son intention. Le tout agrémenté d'un sourire, pour qu'il sache que je le taquinais simplement. Il me regarda un léger sourire aux lèvres, et secoua la tête. Personne n'avait suivit notre échange, et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, je discutais avec Alice de mode, pendant que nos copains respectifs, se lançaient dans un nouveau pari. Quant à Edward et Bella, et bien elle mangeait et lui la couvait des yeux. Rien de neuf sous les tropiques somme toute. Sauf peut-être les regards envieux de Jake Cross. Mon frère gronda légèrement et Alice se concentra. Elle secoua la tête, et l'orage passa. Le repas se termina rapidement, et nous sortîmes, tous les six. Le temps se réchauffait doucement et les beaux jours, enfin si je puis dire, signalant le retour de l'été arrivaient. Nous marchâmes, chacun main dans la main, évitant de parler d'Aro. A coup sûr, il voudrait nous serrer la main en partant, il valait mieux donc éviter de penser à lui. Ainsi, il ne serait pas ce que nous pensions.

La journée passa rapidement, et lorsque nous rentrâmes à la maison, je fronçais les sourcils, comme tous les vampires présents. L'odeur d'une saleté de cabot Quilleute arrivait. Et cette odeur, je la reconnaîtrais entre mille. Bella la sentait pendant plusieurs jours, quand elle en voulait à Edward. Jacob Black approchait. Voilà qui promettait d'être intéressant. Aro ne l'avait vu que par nos esprits, et voir sa réaction vis-à-vis de lui, serait instructif. A moins qu'il nous déclenche une guerre, avec eux.

Peu de temps après, on frappa à la porte, et Carlisle alla ouvrir. Bella faisait ses devoirs, de la musique dans les oreilles, pour oublier notre « invité » et son garde du corps aussi elle fut surprise quand Jasper passa sa main devant ses yeux ! Levant le nez, il lui indiqua la porte.

POV de Bella

J'étais en train de me brûler les neurones sur mes exercices de maths, lorsqu'une main passa devant mes yeux. Je sursautais légèrement et observais Jasper. Celui-ci m'indiqua la porte d'entrée, et je suivis son regard. Jacob était là, m'attendant, je suppose. Soupirant, je fermais livres et cahiers, enlevais la musique et le rejoignis. Nous sortîmes dehors, et commençâmes à marcher. Au bout d'un moment, il prit la parole.

« - Je te fais peur ?

« - Pas vraiment pourquoi ?

« - Bah, tu as soupiré avant de venir me rejoindre, j'en conclus que ses sangsues t'ont montés la tête contre moi.

« - Pas du tout Jacob. J'étais juste en train de bosser mes maths, c'est tout et comme je suis nulle… Et puis arrête de les appeler les sangsues. C'est insultant !

« - C'est ce qu'ils sont, que tu aimes ce terme ou non. J'imagine qu'ils doivent me surnommer le clébard, s'exclama-t-il.

« - Non. Ils restent respectueux envers toi Jacob, que tu le conçoives ou pas, ils sont plus humains que toi.

« - Mais aucun n'est humain. Je suis un loup-garou, ils sont des vampires…

« - Et je suis vierge, hurlais-je. C'est du n'importe quoi. Ecoutes-toi ! A t'entendre, aucun de vous n'est fréquentable, et bien désolée de te contredire, mais ils sont ma famille, et tu es mon ami, sauf si tu continues à les insulter.

« - Tu vas devoir faire un choix Bella. Nos races ne peuvent se supporter, alors fréquenter les mêmes personnes, c'est impossible.

« - Tu… Tu me demandes de choisir entre vous deux ? Entre ma famille et mes amis ? Entre mon futur et mon passé, demandais-je en haletant.

Il acquiesça simplement, et de stupeur je me stoppais. Comment pouvait-il me demander de choisir entre eux deux ? Je les aimais d'un amour inexhaustible et il me demandait de faire une croix sur l'un des deux ? Malgré moi, ma vision se brouilla et le fixant, à travers mes larmes, je dis :

« - Laisse-moi y réfléchir. Faire un choix que je ne regretterais pas.

Sur ces mots, je fis chemin inverse, et entrais dans la demeure. Nous n'étions pas assez loin pour qu'ils aient loupé la conversation, mais je leurs en fus grès de ne rien dire. Malgré moi, je me jetais dans les bras du copain d'Alice. Je me sentais plus proche de Jasper sans savoir pourquoi. M'entourant de ses bras, il me réconforta sans m'envoyer d'onde de calme.

Peu de temps après, je me détachais de lui, et Edward me regarda. Sans un mot, je lui tendis la main, et il vient remplacer son frère. Me blottissant contre lui, je fermais les yeux, tentant de savoir ce qui comptait le plus pour moi. Edward et la vie d'immortelle qu'il m'offrait, ou Jacob et la mort puisque c'était le seul autre choix que j'avais. Soudain, je sursautais. Pas qu'on m'ait fait peur, mais parce que je venais de savoir ce que je souhaitais. Je voulais vivre. Quitte à ne pas avoir d'enfant. Si je choisissais Jacob, je devrais mourir, or si je mourrais, Edward me rejoindrait, comme il me l'avait dit. Et je ne pouvais le supporter. Je n'avais pas le choix. Je devais choisir la vie, et Edward. Bien que ça ne me posais pas de problème. Je l'aimais plus que moi-même. Il était devenu ma vie, et je savais qu'il saurait me rendre heureuse. Je m'écartais légèrement de lui, et connectais mon regard au sien. Il était plein d'amour, mais aussi d'appréhension. Il avait peur ? Peur que je le quitte ? J'en étais incapable. J'allais devoir dire adieu à Jacob, et ça ne me plaisait guère. En fait, j'avais peur qu'il fasse une bêtise, comme se transformer en loup par exemple. Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas coexister ? Faire tout deux parties de ma vie ? Non, ça m'était interdit. J'allais devoir choisir, et le choix s'était fait, plusieurs mois auparavant. J'avais choisi la vie, et aujourd'hui, je choisissais l'amour. Je perdrais un ami, mais au moins, je gagnais une famille.

Le soir arriva rapidement, et je sentis le regard inquisiteur d'Aro sur moi. Il devait attendre a réponse, comme un enfant attends le matin de noël. Après tout, si je choisissais Jacob, il pourrait me tuer lui-même, histoire d'être sûr que le travail serait bien fait. Je frissonnais à cette pensée. De toute façon, il n'a pas de chance, j'ai choisi mon homme, enfin même s'il est vampire. Maintenant, je n'avais plus qu'à l'annoncer à mon ancien meilleur ami. Même si je le délaissais. Cette idée me coupa l'appétit, et je prévins Esmé avant qu'elle ne s'active aux fourneaux. J'étais déjà gênée de savoir qu'elle cuisinait juste pour moi. Pas question de gaspiller de la nourriture. Pestant contre l'école, je me remis au travail. Les math quel poisse ! Vivement que je sois immortelle, au moins, je n'aurais pu à apprendre ce genre d'inepties. Enfin si, mais bon, je pourrais y passer des nuits entières, sans problèmes.

Vers vingt deux heures, j'allais me coucher, trop fatiguée, pour y comprendre quelque chose. Je me doutais qu'ils attendaient que je me couche pour parler du choix que je devais faire. Je décidais de demander à Alice, par sms interposé, de ne rien dire sur ma position officielle. Ne serait-ce que par respect pour Jacob. Il m'avait demandé de faire un choix, c'était normal qu'il soit le second à connaître ma décision, vu que j'étais la première. Elle accepta en grimaçant, et je montais me coucher. Edward ne me rejoignit pas, et je sus que j'avais visé juste. Il ne restait en bas que quand ils parlaient d'un truc important qui ne me concernait pas.

Je passais une nuit tranquille, et lorsque je m'éveillais je fus surprise de croiser le regard amoureux de mon copain. Il semblait ne plus douter une seule seconde de mon choix, et je lui demandais si j'avais parlé. Il acquiesça simplement, et je grimaçais. En colère contre moi-même, je décidais de ne plus parler. Je me préparais en silence, souriant et répondant que lorsqu'on me posait une question. Je commençais vraiment à en avoir marre de parler dans mon sommeil. C'est dingue, si ça se trouve, je devais dire un tas de trucs insensés et divaguait si ça se trouve. En tout cas, ils devaient bien rire, de moi, tiens.

Quand on arriva au lycée, Edward me demanda ce que j'avais. Grognant, je le lui dis, croisant les bras sur ma poitrine. Il rit et m'assura que la plupart du temps, je disais simplement à quel point que j'aimais, ou je ressassais des trucs sans importance. Voilà qui est rassurant. Cependant, je voulais que personne ne sache ma position définitive avant Jacob. C'est trop te demander espèce d'inconscient stupide et bavard. Toi je te jure, le jour où je me débarrasse de mon besoin de sommeil, je t'enferme quelque part sur une autre planète.

La journée passa rapidement, et je fus étonnée de voir Jacob à la sortie. Il était là appuyé contre un arbre, sa voiture proche de lui. J'arquais un sourcil. Que voulait-il ? Sûrement sa réponse, mais bon. M'approchant de lui, je le saluais, et je fus blessée de le voir n'avoir aucun geste vers moi. Voilà qui me confortait dans mon choix. Me reculant d'un pas, je croisais les bras sur ma poitrine et attendis.

« - Tu as fait ton choix ou non ?

« - En effet, dis-je d'un ton aussi froid que le sien.

S'il ne voulait pas y mettre du sien, je ne ferais rien de mon côté. Au diable ma bonne éducation.

« - J'espère que tu as choisie la vie.

« - Exact. J'ai choisi de vivre.

« - Parfait, je vois que tu es revenue à la raison.

Sa voix avait retrouvé sa chaleur, et il s'approcha de moi. Il commença à s'avancer, et je me reculais une nouvelle fois. Il fronça les sourcils, puis ses yeux passèrent d'Edward à moi durant trente secondes. Il sembla comprendre seul, puisque mettant une main sur son cœur, il recula comme s'il avait été bousculé.

« - Non, dit-il si bas que j'eus du mal à l'entendre.

« - Si. J'ai choisi Edward, mais avant que tu ne hurles, sache que tu ne pourras pas comprendre mon choix, tant que tu n'auras pas toutes les cartes en main. Or ce n'est ni l'endroit, ni le moment de tout te dire.

« - Puisque c'est comme ça, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici !

Sur ces mots, il fixa mon copain durant quelques secondes, lui faisant surement passé un message, puis s'en alla. Une fois qu'il fut loin, je me tournais vers Edward.

« - Que t'a-t-il dit ?

« - Rien, de grave Bella. Simplement de prendre soin de toi, et de t'aimer, puisque manifestement, il croit que j'ignore que tu es faite pour connaître la beauté de la vie.

Il moquait de moi, là n'est-ce pas ? Je connais Jacob, il est peut-être attentionné, mais son visage ne disait pas ça. Au contraire. Il semblait lui crier toutes sortes d'injures à la figure. Je grognais et me refermant sur moi-même, je rejoignis la volvo où je m'installais en silence. Je venais de perdre un morceau de ma vie, et je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'avais pu être si sèche. J'aurais pu y mettre les formes, être plus douce, tenter de lui faire comprendre que je n'avais pas eu le choix. Mais non, j'avais été stupide et je lui avais dit clairement que je préférais Edward sans donner de raison. Bon ceci dit, même sans ce détail, qui est ma survie, j'aurais choisi Edward, mais j'aurais pris le temps. M'éloigner en douceur, sans le faire souffrir. Je savais comment, il se sentait à présent. Et pour cause, j'étais dans le même état. Je demandais à mon copain de me conduire à la plage.

« - Tu en a une en particulier en tête ?

« - Oui, j'en veux une où il a de l'eau, du sable et personne, soupirais-je. Non, je m'en moque, la plus près où tu as le droit de séjour, ajoutais-je sérieusement.

Il acquiesça et m'emmena près de Port-Angeles. Je n'avais pas remis les pieds dans cette ville depuis le séjour de Karry. Y revenir me rappela la journée que j'y avais passée, ainsi que le retour chez moi, ou Charlie était inerte sur le canapé. Malgré moi, quelques larmes montèrent à mes yeux, et je les essuyais rageusement. Chaque chose en son temps. Pour le moment, je devais simplement m'assurer que j'avais pris la bonne décision. J'en étais certaine, mais j'avais besoin d'y réfléchir, quelque part où on ne me guetterait pas de l'œil. Nous descendîmes de voiture, et je me collais presqu'à mon copain. Nous marchâmes longtemps sur la plage, où je songeais à ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt. J'avais perdu mon meilleur ami. Celui sans qui, je serais encore à me demander pourquoi Edward me souriait. Je lui devais une partie de mon bonheur présent, et je ne pourrais jamais le lui dire.

Au bout de deux heures, je me stoppais. Je savais que je ne regretterais pas ce choix. J'allais faire ma vie auprès d'Edward, et si nous n'aurions aucun enfant, nous vivrons heureux dans une famille qui nous aimerait jusqu'à l'explosion de la terre, et c'était le seul truc important, pour le moment. J'allais devoir déménager, ne plus parler vraiment aux gens, ni m'attacher à eux, j'aurais toujours ma famille, et l'amour de ma vie. Et je savais qu'Alice serait toujours là pour moi, et je pourrais toujours compter sur elle, pour jouer à la poupée avec moi. Rosalie serait toujours la grande sœur que je n'ai jamais eue, et Emmet le grand frère. Quant à Jasper, je savais que je pourrais compter sur lui, pour me garder calme, Carlisle serait toujours à l'écoute de mes appréhensions, et Esmé… Elle sera toujours pour moi, ma seconde mère. Quant à Edward ? Bah, il resterait toujours Edward. Et s'il n'a pas de mains d'argents, comme Johnny Depp, il a un cœur en or, et j'y ai ma place. Alors au fond, je n'y perds pas vraiment ? Enfin si, puisque Jacob était ma bulle d'oxygène, mais si je devais faire un choix, je choisissais les Cullen sans exception. Ils avaient toujours été là pour moi. Surtout à la mort de Charlie. Oui, à présent, ils étaient ma famille, et je ne regretterais jamais ce choix.

Je souris à cette pensée et m'arrêtais. Me tournant vers le vampire de mon éternité, je plantais mon regard dans le sien. Il fronça et les sourcils et voulu parler, mais je lui coupais la parole.

« - Embrasse-moi Edward ! Embrasse-moi, et prouve-moi que je n'ai pas fait une erreur en te choisissant toi, et ton amour.

Il sourit doucement et se pencha vers moi. Quand ses lèvres glacées se soudèrent aux miennes, j'oubliais mes doutes. Nous étions fait l'un pour l'autre. Je suis née pour l'aimer, et lui aussi Rien ne nous séparerait.

* * *

Et voilà ! Et bé, j'adore la fin ! Bon vous devez me détestez, surtout les fans de Jacob, mais tant pis, moi je l'aime pas ! J'espère que ça vous a plut ! Bon en attendant, rassurez-vous, on le revoit au prochain chapitre, avec la réponse à ce qu'il a dit à Edward par pensée !

Miss Tagada ! ! !


	19. Refuse !

**Disclaimer** : Allez on recommence ! Tout ce que vous reconnaissez, (famille de vampires, lieux, répliques (sait-on jamais) loup-garou) ne m'appartient pas, sinon je ne serais pas là ! Le reste ma foi, sort de mon imagination mais je ne revendique pas son appartenance ! D'ailleurs, si une idée vous plait, libre à vous de l'utiliser, sans citer d'où elle vient

**Petite note** : Tout comme la première fic, le point de vue risque de beaucoup changer ! Pensez à lire qui parle !

**PS** : A titre exceptionnel, je vais faire Jacob parler en italique quand il pensera à l'intention d'Edward.

**Chap19** : Refuse !

POV d'Edward

Lorsque Bella lui annonça qu'elle m'avait choisi, plusieurs choses se passèrent au même moment sans qu'elle ait conscience. Emmet et Jasper, se rapprochèrent de nous, Alice se concentra, et je vis dans son esprit que tout était confus. Au même instant, le clébard se tourna vers moi.

_Comment, elle a pu le choisir, lui ? La sangsue, qui ne veut que son sang. Tu m'entends, j'imagine ? Et bien soit, dans ce cas, prépare-toi et profite bien de Bella jusqu'à samedi. Parce que je t'attends ici à minuit. Vu qu'elle est incapable de choisir la bonne solution, on va le faire pour elle, dans un duel à mort. Celui qui restera méritera de vivre à ses côtés. Mais ne t'attends à aucune pitié de ma part. A présent, je n'ai plus rien à perdre._

Je hochais la tête imperceptiblement qu'il sache que j'avais entendu.

_Mais ne t'avise pas de la toucher ! Lorsque je t'achèverais, je compte sur ton self-control pour la laisser aussi vierge que maintenant._

Une nouvelle fois, j'acquiesçais, et il monta dans sa voiture. Resté seuls, ma belle se tourna vers moi, voulant savoir ce qu'il m'avait dit. Je lui mentis le mieux possible et elle rejoignit ma voiture en faisant la tête. Contre moi, ou contre Jacob, je l'ignorais. Je m'installais au volant et commençais à rouler lorsqu'elle me demanda d'aller sur une plage. Se souvenait-elle que j'étais « persona non grata » à la first beach ? Sur le ton de la conversation, je lui demandais où elle souhaitait aller et sa réponse m'arracha un sourire. J'optais donc pour la baie de Port Angeles. Nous n'y étions pas retourné depuis la mort de Charlie.

Quand nous arrivâmes, je coupais le moteur et descendis. Je n'avais pas fait trois pas qu'elle se colla à moi. Aussitôt, elle se plongea dans ses pensées, et j'en profitais pour songer au duel de Black. Il est ridicule. S'il croit qu'il a une seule chance ? En fait, à bien y réfléchir, oui, puisque je ne pourrais jamais rien faire pour rendre Bella malheureuse, hors le tuer même pour sauvegarder ma propre vie, lui ferait de la peine. Seulement, je ne pouvais pas me laisser battre. Le fait qu'elle m'ait choisi, signifiait qu'elle m'aimait, surtout qu'elle avait choisi de vivre une éternité à mes côtés, donc si je mourrais, elle en serait affectée, ne serait-ce qu'un peu non ? Ou peut-être qu'elle m'a choisi, juste pour vivre. Après tout Aro avait été très clair sur ce point. Soit elle devenait une vampire, soit elle mourrait. Elle n'avait donc pas le choix. Peut-être aurait-elle préféré vivre avec Black durant une vie humaine pour être tranquille, et mourir de sa belle mort. Me côtoyer la tuait. J'aurais du écouter Rosalie et m'éloigner lorsqu'elle m'avait évité, après avoir appris ma condition. Mais je n'ai pas été assez fort. Je ne suis qu'un vampire sans aucune volonté, sauf quand il s'agit de résister au chant de son sang. Mais en l'occurrence, ce qui m'intéresse serait la réponse à ma question, comment faire pour rester en vie, et ne pas le tuer ? Je ne supporterais pas que Bella perde un nouveau membre de sa famille. Même si je déteste cet indien ! Si ma petite humaine l'aime, alors je suis prêt à tout pour elle, même à le supporter. Quoi qu'il m'en coûte !

Au bout de deux heures, elle s'arrêta, et semblait sereine. Peut-être avait-elle résolu un conflit intérieur. La petite chanceuse. Moi j'étais en plein dilemme, mais interdiction de le lui dire. Elle ancra son regard dans le mien, et je fronçais les sourcils. J'allais lui demander ce qu'elle avait mais elle me devança.

« - Embrasse-moi Edward. Embrasse-moi, et prouve-moi que je n'ai pas fait une erreur en te choisissant toi, et ton amour.

Je souris doucement, et me penchais vers elle. Ses lèvres chaudes se posèrent sur les miennes, et elle ferma les yeux. Malgré moi, je l'attirais contre moi, voulant sentir tout son corps contre le mien. Notre baiser s'approfondit, et lorsque je m'aperçus qu'elle allait bientôt manquer d'air, je m'écartais. Elle chancela quelques secondes, puis me fixa incrédule.

« - Je… Wow !… Des baisers comme ça, j'en veux bien tous les jours, dit-elle en souriant.

« - Je suis pas sûr de tenir sur la longueur, soupirais-je avant de déposer mes lèvres doucement sur les siennes.

Je voulais encore l'embrasser. Je voulais la connaître par cœur, chaque courbe de son visage et de son corps. Ainsi, si je venais à perdre la vie dans ce combat, j'emporterais avec moi, le visage de la seule femme qui ait réussit à réchauffer mon cœur, par la force de ses sourires. Je veillais pourtant à ce que ce nouveau baiser soit plus tendre. Son estomac gronda et nous rentrâmes à la villa. Elle mourrait d'envie de me demander quelque chose, mais se retint. J'eus beau lui demander un nombre incalculable de fois, ce qui la troublait, elle refusa obstinément de parler. C'est donc frustré que je me garais entre les voitures de mes sœurs. Elle s'arrêta une seconde et me demanda :

« - Dis-moi, pourquoi Esmé n'a pas de voiture ?

« - Jasper non plus, je te rappelle.

« - Mais il a une moto, donc ça ne compte pas.

« - Je crois que maman n'en a simplement jamais voulu. Quant à Alice, elle préférait avoir un coup de cœur.

Elle acquiesça et nous entrâmes dans la demeure. Esmé lui sauta dessus, entre guillemet, avec de quoi la nourrir, tandis qu'Alice me fixait. Tout en m'asseyant, je me concentrais sur son esprit seulement.

_Edward, je ne vois pas l'issue de ce duel. Il fait des interférences. Et comme je ne vois pas ce combat, je n'arrive pas à voir ton futur, et celui de Bella est plein de larmes, mais à mon avis, elle sera dans cet état quel qu'en soit l'issue. Refuse, c'est le meilleure moyen de la préserver de son agonie. _

Je soupirais, si ça ne tenais qu'à moi, je l'aurais refusé certes, seulement voilà, il avait été clair, et moi stupide… J'aurais du refuser ! Qu'il m'insulte de lâche ne me dérange pas, mais j'avais accepté, juste parce qu'il avait dit que le gagnant remporterait l'amour de Bella. A présent que j'y réfléchissais, je trouvais cette idée complètement absurde. Elle soupira et me tournant, je murmurais de façon que ma copine n'entende pas :

« - Ce soir.

Nous en reparlerons toute la nuit, s'il le fallait, ça ne me dérangeait pas, mais je ne voulais pas que ma belle soit au courant. Bien que je me serais passé de la compagnie d'Aro. Enfin, j'imagine qu'on ne peut faire autrement, il n'a pas encore fixé de date de départ. A croire qu'il compte s'installer à Forks.

La soirée fut rapide, et j'aidais, à titre exceptionnel, Bella avec ses devoirs. Il fallait qu'elle dorme cette nuit. Peu avant minuit, nous eûmes terminé, et pour qu'elle ne se doute de rien, je montais avec elle, et restais le temps qu'elle s'endorme. Quand ce fut le cas, je descendis.

« - Alors que vas-tu faire, me demanda ma sœur.

« - Me battre, et rester en vie, je suppose. Je ne peux plus revenir en arrière, comme tu t'en doutes.

« - De quoi parlez-vous ?

Je regardais mon père et soupirais. Alice se chargea de lui expliquer, et j'ajoutais quelques détails. Lorsque tout le monde fut au courant, le débat repris, mais avec plus de véhémences. Il faut dire que ce duel, mettrait fin au traité signé avec Ephraïm.

« - Tu te rends compte Edward que quel soit l'issue de ce combat, nous devrons nous battre, demanda mon père.

« - Je sais Carlisle. Je n'ai pas réfléchis sur le coup, mais j'ai jusqu'à samedi pour trouver une échappatoire. Tu sais très bien que je ne souhaite pas plus que toi que nous nous battions. Et quand bien même nous gagnerons, ce serait la fin d'une partie des indiens Quilleutes.

« - Mais vous gagnerez, je suis sûr que Caïus serait ravi de venir vous prêter main forte, objecta Aro naturellement.

Je le regardais interdit. Ce combat ne les regardait en rien. J'allais répondre quand quelqu'un le fit à ma place.

« - Ne te bats pas Edward !

Je tournais la tête vivement, du côté des escaliers, pour y voir Bella ensommeillée, mais se tenant droite aux pieds de ceux-ci. Comment fait-elle ça ? Je ne l'ai pas entendu arriver. C'est la seconde fois que ça m'arrive.

POV de Bella

Je me réveillais d'un bond. Je venais de rêver qu'Edward mourrait, tué par Jacob. Il le jetait sur un grand bûcher. Ridicule ! Je cherchais à tâtons le corps froid de mon copain, sans succès. M'asseyant, j'eus la confirmation, il n'était plus avec moi. Veillant à faire le moins de bruit possible, je descendis pour les entendre parler de combat, entre Jacob et lui. J'intervins, priant mon copain qu'il refuse ce combat. Il sursauta et se tourna vers moi en écarquillant les yeux. Il ne m'avait pas entendu arriver ?

« - Bella, tu devrais aller te coucher. Demain, tu as cours, soupira-t-il.

J'arquais un sourcil.

« - Toi aussi, et tu es encore debout, je te signale.

« - Mais moi, je n'ai pas besoin de dormir.

« - Promets-moi de ne pas aller te battre, et j'y retourne.

« - C'est plus compliqué que ça. Va te coucher, nous allons trouver un moyen pour qu'il n'y aille pas, m'assura Rosalie.

Je la regardais, puis m'approcha de lui. J'entourais sa talle de mes bras, et me collais à lui.

« - Je t'en prie ! Si l'un de vous deux meurs, je n'y survivrais pas.

Il soupira, et me prenant dans ses bras, me remonta dans sa chambre. Il m'allongea sous la couette, et embrassa mon front.

« - Je te jure, de faire mon possible pour ne pas y aller. Tu as ma parole !

Je l'embrassais doucement, et me rendormis. Je n'étais pas rassurée pour autant mais je savais qu'il ne romprait pas sa parole. Je n'avais plus qu'à interdire à mon ancien meilleur ami de se battre, et le tour serait joué. Sauf qu'il était libre de faire ce qu'il souhaitait, et je connaissais Edward. Si Jacob l'attaquait, il se défendrait. Même sans lui rendre les coups, mais il ne se laisserait pas faire.

Je dus me rendormir, puisque je reçus un jet d'eau gelée sur la figure. Je hurlais en me levant d'un bond. Emmet était là, hilare à me fixer. Grognant, je sortis du lit, trempée, et le menaçais des pires représailles s'il ne partait pas dans la seconde. Son rire redoubla mais il eut la décence de me laisser seule. Je pris une douche brûlante, et m'habillais d'un jeans, et d'un pull blanc, avant de rejoindre le reste de la famille en bas. Je fusillais mon frère des yeux, et refusais obstinément de lui adresser la parole. Mon petit-déjeuner se fit dans un grand silence et je me tournais vers Alice.

« - Alors, qu'elle est la position définitive ?

« - Et bien, on essaie d'entrer en contact avec lui, pour lui annoncer que finalement, il se battra seul.

Je hochais la tête, quand je pensais à un détail.

« - Attendez, il a lieu quand ce… Combat ?

« - Samedi à minuit, au lycée, soupira mon copain en m'embrassant.

Je vois. Mais pourquoi les gens se donnent toujours rendez-vous à minuit ? C'est vrai pourquoi toujours la nuit ? Jamais le jour ? Bon en l'occurrence, il faut mieux si quelqu'un assistait à la bagarre, on risquait de se poser quelques questions, non ? En tout cas, moi oui, si je ne savais pas déjà tout. Soupirant, je terminais mon repas rapidement, et montais me laver les dents. Fixant le miroir, j'essayais de trouver un moyen de lui parler. Je ne connaissais personne d'autre que mon père qui allait à la réserve. Et Jacob ne prendrait pas le risque d'en sortir. Ceci dit, je pourrais toujours aller à la plage ? Après tout, elle est sur leur réserve, je croiserais bien quelqu'un qui pourrait lui donner le message, puisque j'étais à peu près certaine qu'il ne voudrait pas m'écouter. Mais je pouvais toujours tenter d'y aller. Ça serait plus simple et ça supprimerait les intermédiaires. Fort de cette décision, je rejoignis le salon, où Jasper était. Je devais afficher un drôle de calme puisqu'il leva les yeux de son ouvrage pour me fixer. Je lui souris et l'embrassais sur la joue.

« - Quelque chose ne va pas, demanda-t-il intrigué.

« - Non. La journée est belle. Le soleil brille sûrement quelque part, les oiseaux chantent, peut-être dans les bois. Tout va pour le mieux. Sauf peut-être que je vais encore griller mes neurones durant le cours de math.

Sur ces mots, je lui fis un grand sourire, et m'assis à ses côtés, en songeant qu'il allait me falloir de nouveaux livres. J'avais déjà relu tous les miens. Faisant l'inventaire de mon compte, je grimaçais. Je n'avais plus grand-chose de côté. Heureusement que je n'irais pas à l'université pour le moment. Ça me permettrait de le remplir.

Alice nous prévint que c'était l'heure d'aller au lycée et ça altéra ma bonne humeur. Finalement, vivement que cette journée se termine. Je montais à l'avant de la Volvo, et soupirais.

« - Qu'as-tu en tête, demanda Edward. Tu parais étrange depuis tout à l'heure et même Jasper a du mal à savoir comment tu te sens exactement.

« - Je te le dirais bien mais, tu vas m'en empêcher donc, je reste motus.

Il secoua la tête, et coupa le moteur. Et bé, une fois encore, j'ai rien vu du paysage. Je lui en fis la remarque et il sourit fier de lui.

« - Euh, c'était pas un compliment en fait.

Il sourit de plus belle, et je me concentrais sur comment me venger de son frère. Impossible de lui faire le même coup, il ne ressentait ni le chaud, ni le froid ! Voyons qu'est-ce qu'il adore faire ?

Je claquais des doigts lorsque je trouvais, et me tournais vers Rosalie.

« - Tu m'accompagnerais quelques secondes, j'ai un truc à te demander.

Elle acquiesça en souriant et Alice me demanda si elle pouvait venir. Hochant la tête, je m'éloignais. Une fois que nous fûmes à l'autre bout de la cour, je demandais s'ils pouvaient nous entendre. Elles m'assurèrent que non et je leur expliquais mon plan. Les deux furent d'accord pour m'aider, et nous revînmes tranquillement, vers les garçons. Je vis mon copain se concentrer quelques secondes, avant de froncer les sourcils.

« - Abandonne mon cher, on n'y pensera pas, soupira Rosalie.

La sonnerie retentit et nous allâmes en cours. Durant le cours d'anglais, je réglais certains détails dans ma tête, puis attendis patiemment la fin des cours. Nous devions aller chercher deux trois babioles à Port Angeles, mais bientôt Emmet Cullen serait qu'il ne faut pas me chercher. Parce qu'une Bella Swan en colère, c'est extrêmement dangereux !

* * *

Et voilà ! Un autre de fini ! Bon, on arrive au bout, puisqu'il reste un seul chapitre, plus l'épilogue après celui-là ! J'espère que ça vous a plut !

Miss Tagada ! ! !


	20. Ultimatum

**Disclaimer** : Allez on recommence ! Tout ce que vous reconnaissez, (famille de vampires, lieux, répliques (sait-on jamais) loup-garou) ne m'appartient pas, sinon je ne serais pas là ! Le reste ma foi, sort de mon imagination mais je ne revendique pas son appartenance ! D'ailleurs, si une idée vous plait, libre à vous de l'utiliser, sans citer d'où elle vient

**Petite note** : Tout comme la première fic, le point de vue risque de beaucoup changer ! Pensez à lire qui parle !

**Chap20** : Ultimatum !

POV de Bella

La semaine passa vite, et malgré mes nombreux essais, je n'avais pas réussi à contacter Jacob pour lui demander de ne pas venir. De toute façon, il serait seul samedi soir, puisque Edward m'avait promit de ne pas sortir. Cependant, j'aurais préféré qu'il n'y aille pas pour rien. Pour le moment, nous étions samedi soir, et l'heure de ma vengeance avait sonné. Je donnais le signal à Rosalie et lorsque Emmet et elle montèrent, Alice et moi passâmes à l'attaque. Première étape, demander à Edward de ne rien dire, puis ma meilleure amie me donna le signal. Ils étaient sous la douche. Le plus rapidement possible, nous prîmes tous les vêtements du jeune homme et Rosalie sortit, enroulée dans sa serviette.

« - Attends deux secondes Em', j'arrive, lui dit-elle de sa voix la plus charmeuse.

« - Dépêche-toi.

Elle lui assura qu'elle n'en n'avait pas pour longtemps et nous donna les serviettes, et les vêtements qu'il avait dans la pièce. Je descendis avec tous les vêtements d'hommes, tandis que les trois garçons fermaient leurs portes de chambre à clés. Alice mit le tout dans la voiture de Rose et partit tout cacher. Une fois fini, nous nous installâmes au salon où nous discutâmes tranquillement de mode. Ce n'était pas mon sujet favori, mais pour une fois, j'y participais avec joie. A un moment, Alice rit, suivit de Rosalie. Mon copain se chargea de m'expliquer que son frère commençait à se demander où était sa copine. Dix minutes plus tard, une porte s'ouvrit, puis un grand cri, à faire peur à une armée d'ours en colère.

« - Isabella Marie Swan, rends-moi mes fringues de suite, hurla-t-il.

« - Viens les chercher !

Ok, ce n'était pas terrible comme répartie, mais bon si ça pouvait le faire descendre, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Il grogna, selon Edward, puis on m'expliqua qu'il essayait d'enter dans la chambre de ses frères pour leurs emprunter de quoi s'habiller. Bah oui, forcément, nous n'avions laissé qu'un déguisement d'Adam sur son lit, soit une feuille de vigne. Pour ma part, j'attendais qu'il arrive avec impatience. Edward se fit une joie de nous donner quelques phrases sortit tout droit des pensées de son frère, ce qui nous fit bien rire.

A contrecoeur, il enfila la tenue en question et descendit. Aussitôt, je grimaçais et fermais les yeux, mimant le dégoût.

« - Mais Rose, comment tu fais pour sortir avec, il a les jambes plus poilues qu'un singe, déclarais-je.

Cette phrase n'étant pas prévue, eut le don de faire rire tout le monde, et Alice lui dit où était ses vêtements. Alors qu'il remontait, il se tourna et me dit :

« - Si tu voulais me voir presque nu, fallait le dire !

« - Euh non, ça va aller.

« - La prochaine fois, n'hésite pas.

« - Je me contenterais de la vidéo, dis-je en souriant.

Sur ces mots, je sortis la caméra que j'avais caché, et lui tirais la langue, lorsqu'il blanchit, enfin façon de parler. Il y eut un bref silence, puis tout le monde rit. Je le prévins qu'à l'avenir, il ferait mieux d'éviter de me réveiller de quelques manières que ce soit, s'il ne voulait pas que j'égare la cassette chez un voisin. Il accepta bon grès, mal grès, et termina de ranger ses vêtements. Pour ma part, je remerciais tous mes complices, puis j'allais me coucher. Je commençais à être fatiguée de ma semaine, puisque j'avais peu dormi, entre Aro que je soupçonnais de guetter chaque information sur moi, et l'heure du duel qui arrivait, doucement mais sûrement. J'angoissais, pour être franche. Et si Jacob trouvait le moyen pour qu'Edward sorte et se batte ? Non, ce n'était pas possible. Rien ne pouvait obliger mon copain à rompre sa promesse. Enfin, je l'espérais.

J'entrai dans le lit et il me prit dans ses bras. Aussitôt, j'oubliais tous mes problèmes. Seul les bras de mon copain, autour de moi, comptaient. Je luttais cependant contre le sommeil, le plus longtemps possible, écrivant des lettres sur son torse. Je finis par écrire à quel point je l'aimais, et il m'embrassa, avant de me chanter ma berceuse. La dernière pensée cohérente que j'eus, fut que j'aimais entendre sa voix, à mon oreille.

Je me réveillais assez tard, puisque le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Attendez, y a du soleil ? A Forks ? Et j'ai raté ça ? Je me levais d'un bond, pris une douche éclair et descendis, directement au jardin, manquant de tomber quatre ou cinq fois, j'avoue que j'ai pas compté. Je marchais face à l'astre, les yeux fermés et le visage vers le ciel, savourant cette impression de chaleur. Oui, parce qu'en mai, ce n'est pas le plus chaud. Mais au moins, y a l'impression de chaleur ! Je sentis deux mains s'enrouler autour de mes poignets et des lèvres se perdent dans mon cou, ce qui me fit sourire. Mon copain était près de moi. Je m'appuyais contre lui, et m'abandonnais à cet instant volé. Il était presque parfait. Je finis cependant par lui faire face, et plissant les yeux, à cause de sa façon de refléter le soleil, je l'embrassais tendrement.

Je restais dehors une dizaine de minutes, puis mon estomac me rappela que si le soleil était riche en oméga 3, il ne nourrissait malheureusement pas. Faisant chemin inverse, je rejoignis la cuisine, et mangeais avec appétit, songeant au temps dehors. Fronçant les sourcils, je regardais dans tous els coins, puis je m'aperçus que l'invité n'était pas là.

« - Aro est parti ?

« - Seulement se nourrir… Dans les environs de Washington, expliqua Alice.

Je souris. Voilà qui promettait une belle journée. Elle m'expliqua cependant qu'il serait de retour ce soir, afin de connaître l'issue de la soirée avant de repartir. Enfin ! Il s'est décidé à fixer une date de départ. Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Prions pour qu'il oublie qu'on existe après ça

Ah oui, non c'est vrai. Les vampires n'oublient jamais, comme les éléphants. Flûte alors. Tant pis, du moment, qu'il ne revient pas, ce n'est pas important.

Je passais la journée à faire la folle dehors. En fait, à la base, j'avais prévue de bronzer simplement, mais avec Emmet, c'était impossible. Il avait décidé de se venger de ma vengeance de la veille, et avait profiter que j'étais allongée dans le jardin, pour me porte et me jeter dans la rivière pas loin. Heureusement que je savais nager, dis donc. Je me retrouvais mouillée de la tête aux pieds. A présent, j'étais en train de lui courir, joyeusement après, sans trop savoir pourquoi ! Enfin, il était sympa et ne profitait pas de sa condition pour courir à sa vitesse vampirique ! Essoufflée, et toute sale, d'être tombé un millier de fois, j'abandonnais. Je rentrais prendre une bonne douche, et rougis lorsque je me souvins qu'il n'y a pas longtemps, je m'avais imaginé, partageant cet instant avec Edward. Nous deux nus, sous l'eau brûlante, voilà qui était plus qu'agréable. En fait, ça serait même parfait, mais monsieur préfère attendre que j'ai perdue mon humanité. C'est vraiment dommage ! Ceci dit, nous approchions tranquillement de juin, et j'avais décidé de briser ses arguments en juillet. Je profitais donc de chacune de ses absences pour trouver des arguments valables à tous les siens. J'étais les pour et lui les contre ! Alice m'aidait beaucoup puisqu'elle réfléchissait comme lui. Ce qui était très utile. Je n'aurais plus qu'à tous les apprendre ! Pour l'instant, je n'avais pas vraiment avancé, puisqu'il pouvait toujours prétendre me tuer. Et contre ça, je n'avais rien. Sauf peut-être le fait que selon Alice, je serais encore en vie après. Mais là, il me dirait que les visions d'Alice sont subjectives, et… Hey ! Dans ce cas, je n'aurais qu'à lui dire que dans ce cas, je n'aurais peut-être même aucun bleu. Bon plan, tout ça ! Vivement que juillet arrive. En attendant, ce soir, nous allons devoir renoncer à sortir voir mon meilleur ami. Cependant, je savais qu'il ne me ferait rien, donc je pouvais aller au rendez-vous moi-même non ? Ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée, mais c'est la seule que j'ai pour arrêter cette folie. Sortant de l'eau, je notais qu'il était bientôt dix-neuf heures. Je n'allais pas tarder à avoir faim. La porte du bas claqua et j'en conclus que machin et bidule étaient de retour et que quelques personnes avaient été vidées de leur sang. C'est atroce ! Comment peuvent-ils se regarder dans un miroir après ça ? Ils ont sur les mains, plus de sang, que tous les détenus des prisons réunis. D'ailleurs, c'est eux qu'on devrait mettre en cages. Ils s'entretueraient et on serait tranquille. Oui, sauf qu'ils ont une force incroyable et qu'ils détruiraient les barreaux, ou alors, il faudrait quelque chose qui les empêchent de revenir, mais l'ail et le crucifix ne sont que des légendes urbaines. Donc aucun moyen de les tenir à distance. A moins que les gardiens soient des indiens. Ils ne supportent pas leur odeur, mais les pauvres loups-garous seraient obligés de supporter l'odeur de vampires, toutes leurs vies. Au final, ce n'est pas une si bonne idée que ça. Laissons-les vivre chacun de leurs côtés. J'enfilais un pull léger et prenant le seul livre que je n'avais pas encore relu, je rejoignis le salon et où je m'assis sur le canapé.

Jasper et Emmet jouaient à un jeu vidéo de voiture je crois, et je délaissais vite mon livre, pour encourager mon joueur préféré. A savoir, le copain d'Alice. Au moins, il ne me faisait pas encore de farces. Il préférait attendre que je sois vampire. Voilà qui n'était pas très rassurant, non ? Parce qu'il a de la suite dans les idées le frangin. Finalement, je ne suis plus trop sûre de vouloir en devenir une. C'est déjà dur d'en supporter un alors deux, ça va être l'enfer.

La soirée passa lentement. A chaque bruit, je sursautais, de peur que ce soit Jacob qui vienne. Seulement, il sembla avoir oublié, puisque minuit sonna sans qu'il ne vienne. Je soupirais de soulagement avant de me souvenir que c'était à cette heure-là qu'ils avaient rendez-vous. Je demandais à Edward de m'y conduire, et il commença à objecter.

« - Ecoute, il a le droit de savoir, jusqu'à un certain point, pourquoi je t'ai choisi, hormis parce que je t'aime évidemment.

Il grimaça, mais accepta quand même. En moins de cinq minutes, nous y fûmes. Un grognement animal raisonna des bois environnant, et mon copain me rassura. Ce n'était que Jacob qui ne supportait pas que je sois présente. Et bien tant pis, songeais-je. J'y suis, j'y reste ! Tel fut les mots du général Mac-Mahon lors du siège de je ne sais plus où ! Ce soir, je les lui emprunte. Une explosion se fit entendre, puis il apparut.

« - Que fais-tu ici Bella ? Tu viens le protéger, jouer le bouclier _humain_ ?

Il avait dit ça sur un ton qui me fit froid dans le dos. Cependant, je me repris. Or de question, qu'il voit la peur que je ressentais en le voyant. Son regard était de glace, aucun sentiment n'y avait sa place, et ses traits impassibles. Il semblait résigné à mourir. Ça me fit mal, qu'il croit mon copain capable d'une telle chose.

« - Non. Nous sommes simplement venu pour t'expliquer certaines raisons pour lesquelles, j'ai choisi Edward, hormis l'amour grandissant que j'éprouve à son égard.

« - Vous me faites rire tous les deux. Vous parlez d'amour mais vous en ignorez même la définition, dit-il en s'appuyant nonchalamment contre un arbre. Son attitude m'embrouillait. A présent, il était certain de remporter cette bagarre, j'en mettrais ma main à couper.

« - Bien sûr, et toi tu le sais peut-être ? Toi qui n'aime que toi-même ? Tu nous prends de haut mais regarde-toi ! Tu es incapable de sentiment, sinon tu ne m'aurais pas obliger à choisir entre vous deux. Je venais simplement te dire, que si j'ai choisi Edward, c'est simplement parce que si je ne deviens pas vampire, je devrais mourir. Et c'est une des raisons qui m'ont fait choisir mon copain actuel plutôt que mon meilleur ami.

Ses traits se durcirent, et il fixa mon vampire.

« - Parce que tu l'as menace de la tuer si elle te quitte ? Que c'est _tou-chant_, dit-il en crachant le mot.

« - Tu ignores de quoi tu parles ! Contrairement à toi, il y a une sorte de monarchie chez les vampires. Et ce sont eux, qui y ont mit cette condition, alors excuse-moi de choisir la vie, à la mort.

« - Pour moi, ça sera le même chose. Tu seras une des leurs, et si je te croise, comme tu n'as pas signé le pacte, je n'aurais aucun scrupule à te tuer.

« - Impossible ! Elle fera partie de ma famille, et elle sera une Cullen à part entière. Tu ne pourras donc pas la tuer, sous peine de détruire ce traité de paix entre nos deux races. C'est pour cette raison que je refuse le défi que tu m'as lancé. Et si tu as un tant soit peu de respect pour ton grand-père, tu oublieras cette idée stupide. De toute façon, j'ai promis à Bella de ne pas me battre et je tiendrais parole. Maintenant, nous allons rentrés chez nous, et tu ferais bien d'en faire autant Black.

« - Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de toi, Sangsue !

Sur ces mots, il disparut dans les bois, et se transforma si j'en crois l'explosion qui retentit encore une fois. Je me tournais vers mon copain.

« - Le danger est passée, tu crois ?

« - Je pense qu'il risque nous maudire durant quelques mois, mais ça lui passera.

Je hochais la tête, et montais dans l'habitacle. Le chemin du retour fut légèrement tendu, et lorsque nous arrivâmes, je demandais à Edward de me laisser un peu seule dehors. Il acquiesça et je marchais sereinement dans la nature calme à cette heure. Elle semblait dormir, ce qui était agréable. Je marchais à la lisière de la forêt, lorsqu'une branche craqua. Je me tournais d'un bond, en sursautant, et scrutait le bois noir. Rien ne bougea, et haussant les épaules, je repris ma marche. Soudain, je fus propulsait au sol, et atterrit durement contre un arbre. Je fus sonnée quelques secondes, mais avant que je n'eus appelé à l'aide, la famille au complet était là en position d'attaque fixant tous ou presque le même endroit. Seul Carlisle était tourné vers moi. Il m'ausculta puis m'assura que je n'avais rien.

« - Je vais quand même te faire faire une radio, histoire d'être sûr qu'il n'y a pas de traumatisme. Allons-y.

« - Non. Je… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

« - Black n'a pas supporté ton choix, et en lâche qu'il est, il t'a attaqué par derrière, m'expliqua mon copain.

« - Il… Tu voulais me tuer, demandais-je en direction des bois.

Je n'eus qu'un grognement en guise de réponse et Edward plongea. Je plissais les yeux tentant d'y voir quelque chose, sans succès. Je finis par appeler mon copain, et celui-ci fut projeté près de moi. Se relevant, il fixa les bois, tout en m'expliquant que Jacob préférait me tuer, plutôt que de savoir que je serais une vampire. Je fus choquée. Regardant l'endroit, je criais :

« - Quand bien même, tu réussirais à venir à bout de toute la famille Cullen, je ne serais jamais plus amie avec toi ! Je préfère mourir en même temps qu'eux. Ils sont ma famille à présent, et tu n'es qu'un abruti, doublé d'un lâche et d'un suicidaire. Tu sais que je n'ai pas la force de te battre, dans un combat loyal, et tu m'attaques de dos. Je te déteste Black ! Heureusement ce ne sont peut-être que des sangsue à tes yeux, mais ils sont plus humains que toi. La preuve, ils refusent de te tuer, afin de ne pas détruire, le traité de paix. Tu ferais mieux de prendre exemple sur eux !

Sur ces mots, je suivis Carlisle dans la voiture, et obtempérais à chacun de ses ordres médicaux. Le temps du trajet, il me félicita pour mon discours. Je le remerciais, à travers mes larmes. Je venais de m'apercevoir que j'avais définitivement perdu mon meilleur ami. A présent, je ne voulais plus le voir. Je finis par me calmer et entrais dans l'hôpital en suivant mon futur père à travers les couloirs.

* * *

Et voilà, pour ce soir, j'arrête mais j'espère que ça vous a plu. Prochain chapitre, l'épilogue !

Miss Tagada ! ! !


	21. Epilogue

**Disclaimer** : Allez on recommence ! Tout ce que vous reconnaissez, (famille de vampires, lieux, répliques (sait-on jamais) loup-garou) ne m'appartient pas, sinon je ne serais pas là ! Le reste ma foi, sort de mon imagination mais je ne revendique pas son appartenance ! D'ailleurs, si une idée vous plait, libre à vous de l'utiliser, sans citer d'où elle vient

**Petite note** : Tout comme la première fic, le point de vue risque de beaucoup changer ! Pensez à lire qui parle !

**Epilogue !**

POV de Bella

Lorsque nous revînmes de l'hôpital, la tempête était passée. J'eus à peine passé la porte, qu'Edward vint aux nouvelles.

« - Elle aura une vilaine bosse d'ici deux jours, mais rien de grave, le rassura Carlisle.

« - C'est qu'elle a la tête dure, cette petite, rit Emmet.

Sa plaisanterie détendit l'atmosphère, et je demandais la fin de l'histoire. Ce fut Alice qui me la dit, d'un ton neutre.

« - Et bien, tes mots ont fait mouche. Enfin pas au début, il a d'abord essayé de cogner sur nous et puis, finalement, Emmet l'a plaqué au sol, lui a dit que s'il t'aimait vraiment autant qu'il le disait, il devrait accepter ton choix plutôt que de tout faire pour te rendre malheureuse. Il a fini par se calmer, et il est reparti à la réserve. Je crois qu'il a accepté ton choix. Et… Il nous a demandé de te souhaiter une bonne vie.

Je soupirais, et m'affalais sur le canapé. Voilà encore une drôle d'histoire. Heureusement que Charlie n'était plus là ! Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il aurait apprécié que nous ne nous parlions plus lui et moi ! Je secouais la tête, et montais me coucher.

Lorsque je m'éveillais, Aro et Renata étaient parti. Quelle bonne nouvelle ! Nous étions enfin débarrassé de ce squatteur. Et le plus beau, je n'avais pas eu à le toucher une nouvelle fois.

* * *

Le mois de juin arriva, et je souris en songeant que bientôt, je mettrais mon plan à exécution ! En attendant, j'avais promis à Edward d'aller à ce fichu bal ! Le thème m'ennuyait à mourir, mais bon. Je décidais de jouer le jeu. J'avais passé des heures entières à trouver THE robe, pour le bal. Rosalie m'en avait proposé une rouge, mais j'avais opté pour du bleu, la couleur que mon copain préférait. Ceci dit, j'avoue que c'était une pure merveille. Elle avait coûté les yeux de la tête, mais elle en valait le prix. C'était une robe à bretelles spaghetti, qui tombait droit jusqu'au niveau des hanches où il y avait un ruban avant d'être plus évasée jusqu'aux genoux. Très simple en soi, mais j'en étais tombée amoureuse. Le tour d'un bleu qui mettait mes yeux en valeurs. Elle était faite en satin, je crois, vraiment très agréable à porter. Alice se chargea de me faire un chignon assez classe, mais aussi simple. Elle avait relevé mes cheveux, laissant quelques mèches ondulées, ça et là. Rosalie s'était occupée du maquillage après que je lui ai demandé à quoi servait un des ustensiles. Oui, dire que le maquillage était un de mes sujets favoris étaient faux ! Elle m'avait mis du mascara bleu, ainsi que du fard à paupières et du crayon de la même couleur. Autant dire qu'on voyait que j'avais des yeux. J'avais les lèvres roses pâles, et armée d'une étole, je me regardais dans le miroir. Y a pas à dire, j'étais superbe !

Alice s'absenta quelques secondes avant de revenir, coiffé et maquillé, dans les tons dorés comme sa robe, qui lui donnait l'allure d'une sirène. Elle avait deux fines bretelles, un décolleté profond, et la robe était près du corps. Le tout couleur or. Rosalie s'enferma quelques secondes dans la sale d'eau et ressorti, vêtue d'une robe rouge sang brodé de noir, lui donnant un air femme fatale. Sa tenue était composée d'un bustier droit et la robe s'évasait légèrement à partir des hanches. Je plains les garçons qu'on n'accompagne pas, ils vont s'en mordre les doigts, parce qu'on est vraiment superbe ! Alice prit une photo, et nous descendîmes. A notre arrivée, les garçons ouvrirent grands les yeux, et pour ma part seule la réaction d'Edward me suffisait. Il me dévorait les yeux, et j'avais hâte d'être seule avec lui. Avec un peu de chance, ce serait ce soir, que je briserais enfin ses refus. Il prit mon bras, et chuchota à mon oreille.

« - T'es vraiment trop belle ce soir, pour qu'on sorte. Je te garde avec moi.

« - Merci. J'avoue que tu n'es pas mal non plus.

Il avait revêtu, le traditionnel costume noir, avec une chemise blanche, et un nœud papillon bleu, dans les mêmes tons que ma robe. Je soupçonnais Alice d'y être pour quelque chose lorsque je m'aperçus que chaque garçon avait un nœud assorti à la robe de sa copine. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers les voitures et quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions devant le lycée. Galamment, mon copain m'aida à sortir, puis nous prîmes la direction du gymnase. Juste avant d'entrer, Emmet se tourna vers nous.

« - Mesdames. Que le spectacle commence, dit-il avant de nous faire un clin d'œil.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est triste mais cette fic s'arrête ici ! Promis, j'essaierais d'écrire la suite rapidement, mais pour le moment, j'ai plus d'idées ! J'espère que vous avez aimé, moi j'ai adoré l'écrire, même si les fans de Jacob doivent me détester à présent !

Miss Tagada ! ! !


End file.
